


Let's Be Sinners To Be Saints

by r_musings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (No one actually commits suicide but things start out pretty heavy), (There is no rape in this fic but there is non-con), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Ballet Dancer Yuuri, Blow Jobs, Businessman!Viktor, Cheating, Depression, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lap dancing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strip Tease, Stripper!Yuuri, Stripping, Sugar Daddy, Suicide, There will be a happy ending if you can get through the angst, Viktor with a K, viktors foot thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 64,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_musings/pseuds/r_musings
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov was given three tasks to accomplish before he was allowed to take over Nikiforov Industries, one of the largest tech companies in the world.  The first of which required him to graduate from an Ivy League university, the second was to shadow his father and learn the business, and the third was to get married to a woman.Four years after accomplishing all of that Viktor feels trapped in a loveless marriage to a someone he can hardly stand to be in the same room as, and he's left with the harsh realization that money really can't buy you happiness. He's cracking under the pressure and loneliness and is more than just metaphorically on the ledge.So in one final last ditch attempt to gain some control and find some happiness he finds himself on a vacation in New York City, where an exotic dancer captures his eye, and his heart.((Aka: Viktor is a rich businessman who's struggling with depression, feeling trapped in a life he has no control over. Yuuri works as an exotic dancer at a high-end club in New York to help pay his tuition. When they meet both their lives become a little bit better, and a whole lot more complicated.))





	1. Chapter 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please, take a seat Mr…” The dancer trailed off waiting for a name.
> 
> “Nikiforov.” Viktor replied quickly, settling down onto the couch.
> 
> “It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Eros.” He hummed sauntering over and handing Viktor the glass.
> 
> “The pleasure is all mine, I assure you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 7am as I publish this first chapter and I've yet to sleep. Normally I proofread through my work three times to catch as many errors as I can, but I've only gone through this one twice so please forgive any mistakes and feel free to tell me if you find any so I can fix them up!!!
> 
> TW: This chapter contains mentions of suicide and if focuses heavily on that topic. There is also brief (but pretty tame) sexual content in the final section of the chapter.

**~V~**

Alone in his office Viktor listened to the sound of the antique clock on his wall ticking quietly, he’d never noticed it before in all his years of working here, and the repetitive ticking was slowly driving him insane. A part of him considering calling in his personal assistant in to ask her to remove it, but he remembered that he was here after hours and the only people around were security guards, janitorial staff, and one lonely CEO.

He could have left hours ago, but instead he made himself busy with work that didn’t even matter, anything to keep his mind moving and give him an excuse to avoid his own life. But he couldn’t think of any more tasks for himself, and was left staring at that stupid clock on the wall as it ticked by like it was taunting him.

He’d wasted so much of his life, it was all just slipping by and he didn’t have anything in it that he wanted to grab onto and keep it from passing so quickly. He’d made mistakes in his life, a lot of them. Like crashing his first car into the swimming pool at his father's house when he was sixteen, and accidentally buying fifty thousand dollars worth of Nutella from America because of a misclick when ordering.

But agreeing to a loveless marriage had been the worst of them.

He knew it would catch up with him, he spent years of his life fantasizing about falling in love, and there was nothing more that he wanted than a man who could love him because of who he was, not because of his money.

But Viktor was a twenty-eight-year-old billionaire, married to a beautiful woman, living what looked to the outside world as a perfect life. But the fact he could never love who he wanted to while living in Russia and keeping his company running tore him apart.

He didn’t think he could take it any longer, four years of this has driven him to his breaking point. So with shaky hands he pulled out a bottle of whiskey and glass from the bottom drawer on his desk, pouring himself far more than a ‘gentleman’ would. But he didn’t care right now, he was sick and tired of feeling so alone, and so empty.

He spun his desk chair around , blue eyes fixing out one of the windows behind him, the view of the city was marvellous from here, especially at night. He was over thirty stories in the air and when living so blissfully high up it was easy to forget that on the ground the world was far less pretty.

He wondered how much it would hurt to fall from this high up,

Would he feel it?

Or would the impact be so hard it killed him right away?

He stood up from his desk, taking a long sip from his drink as he walked over to one of the windows, running his fingers along the glass as he watched the lights on cars moving so far below him that they looked like the toys he played with when he was a child.

A low sad laugh escaped his throat, because here he was one of the richest men in the world, ready to end his own life. He couldn’t even cry, he hadn’t felt real emotions in years, just a complete void where there should have been pain, and love.

But instead there was nothing.

He reached up to unlatch the window, opening it up and letting the cold air wash over his skin. Russian winters were bitter and harsh, but even the ice in the air it didn’t stir a reaction from him and he felt his self-control slipping.

There had been a time in his life when he was happy, where he felt everything so deeply and enjoyed the world. He missed that, the blissful ignorance of being young, before he understood that the world was a greedy and vindictive place, a place where people weren’t allowed to love who they wanted too, and sold their souls for what they thought would make them happy; but he’d discovered the hard way that you couldn’t be happy without a soul.

Finishing off the rest of his drink he let the glass fall to the floor, not caring about the sharp shards crunching under his shoes. His eyes were to focused on the ground below, and in one final desperate attempt to cling to some shred of hope he had his phone out, calling the only person he actually cared for.

“Mon Ami, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Chris’s voice cooed, picking up after the second ring.

Viktor didn’t reply right away, trying to find his words, but all that came out was an unsteady breath.

“Viktor? Are you there? Is this a pocket dial?” Chris questioned.

“No.” He replied eventually, not managing to get more than that out.

“As much as I love talking to you, you normally don’t call this late. Is everything alright?” Chris mused, and from his tone he didn’t seem too worried, that was until Viktor didn’t reply right away. “Wait...is something actually wrong?”

“What’s it like to be in love?” Viktor questioned, taking his friend off guard with the subject.

“In love, you’re married Viktor.” Chris replied slowly. “Aren’t you in love with Natalia?”

“No.”

There was a long silence.

“Ah, I’ve always wondered about that.” Chris replied. “You never smile around her.”

“Please, tell me what it’s like Chris.” Viktor tried again desperation in his voice, the fingers of his free hand gripping at the windowsill so tightly his knuckles were going white.

“Being in love...is like finding out you’ve gone your whole life never be able to truly breathe, and then suddenly it’s there and you’ve never tasted air so sweet, or breathed so deeply. You don’t know if you can ever live without that feeling, and you want to hold onto it and cherish it. It’s like a warm blanket on a cold day, safe, loving, and gentle, but it’s also like a wildfire, burning so bright, that sometimes you feel like you might combust.”

As Chris spoke, Viktor’s gaze remained focused out the window and he swallowed hard. He’d never known any of those feelings, they didn’t seem real to him. He knew Chris had been in love multiple times, it was something he envied his friend for, how easy he gave love and then let it go. If he could just taste that once he promised he would hold onto it and cherish it.

“Why did you want to know?” Chris questioned hesitantly after a moment.

Viktor didn’t reply right away, the words were there in his throat, a plea for help, for reassurance that this life wouldn’t be the end of him.

“Because I think I’m going to kill myself.” He managed, the words lingering between them and he could hear the other’s breath hitch through the phone.

“Viktor…” Chris whispered.

“Don’t try to talk me out of this you-”

“We’re going on vacation.” Chris stated before Viktor could finish his sentence.

The words caught Viktor off guard, and he actually took a step away from the window in exasperation. He had literally just told him he was going to kill himself and this was how he replied.

“What-”

“Whatever metaphorical or literal ledge you’re on right now can wait, I’m chartering my jet to Russia coming to get you, and we’re going on vacation. Now go home, pack your bags, grab Makka and wait.”

“I don’t understand.” Was all Viktor said.

“You’ve been my best friend since we were teenagers Viktor, I’m not going to sit back and let you do this. You need to get out of Russia, clear your mind, do something for yourself.”

“I-”

“Promise me Viktor.” Chris cut in. “Promise me that when I get to Russia you will be waiting at the airport with your suitcase and that cute ass dog?”

He swallowed hard before letting out a breath.

“I promise.”

  
**~V~**

  
Viktor stayed true to his promise.

At seven am the next morning he waiting in a private room at Pulkovo, St.Petersburg’s airport. Chris hadn’t told them where they were going, despite the fact he refused to stop texting Viktor even once in the air, it was Chris’s private jet, he figured the staff weren’t about to tell him off for not putting his phone on airplane mode.

Viktor knew it was the other’s way of making sure he didn’t do anything rash, and he was actually a little thankful for it. He was especially thankful that wherever Chris planned on taking him that Makka was coming. He knew it was bad to say but his poodle was the most important thing to him in Russia, above his company, and his wife.

A telling text told him Chris’s jet just landed, and within ten minutes Viktor was being escorted through the airport and onto an over glorified golf-cart as he was driven across the runway towards the jet.

Chris was waiting on the ground, looking a little worse for wear, but Viktor knew he himself probably looked worse. When Chris saw him he grinned, waving at his friend, and within seconds of Viktor stepping off the golf-cart he was being squeezed into a tight hug.

“It’s been too long Viktor.” Chris hummed as he pulled back, dropping down to pet Makka. “Have you missed your Uncle Christophe, Makka? I think you have.” He continued, cooing at the poodle who was basking in the attention.

“It’s good to see you.” Viktor replied, starting to lift his suitcase out of the golf-cart, but one of Chris’s staff was there to take it from him and up onto the jet. “Now are you going to tell me where we’re going yet?”

“New York City.” Christophe replied proudly. “I figured it was the perfect spot on the flight over.”

“Here I thought you’d go for somewhere warm, where people are forced to be half-naked due to the weather.” Viktor mused bitterly. “Why New York?”

“Who says people won’t be half naked?” He continued, a small smile on his lips. “It’s the centre of the universe.”

Viktor could see how hard Chris was trying, there was a sense of exhaustion that the other was wearing, and he knew that the likelihood Chris slept on the flight over was low. His best friend, while flighty, was loyal, and cared deeply for him.

“Alright then, take me to New York.” Viktor replied with a sigh, and let himself be led onto the jet by Chris with Makka bounding up behind them.

Viktor couldn’t remember a time in his life he ever had flown on a public airplane, if it wasn’t his jet, it was a friends jet, that’s just how it had always worked. The privacy, alcohol, comfort, it was unbeatable, but as he took in Chris’s jet he couldn’t help but think about how it compared to his own.

It was smaller and less lavish, which didn’t surprise him. The Giacometti’s were in the top one percent, but they weren’t Nikiforov rich. As his mind started picking out the ways that this was lesser in comparison to his own he found he was disgusted with himself. His best friend had just flown eight hours on a private jet in the middle of the night, and Viktor was busy picking apart his gratitude rather than being thankful for it.

He just frowned, but took a seat on a leather couch, Makka automatically hopping up beside him. He looked over at Chris to see if it was okay for the poodle to be on the furniture and he just gave a nod before moving into a comfortable looking matching armchair.

“You look terrible.” Chris mused.

“You don’t look like Prince Charming either.” He countered with a sigh, fingers brushing through Makka’s curls.

“Touché, Mon Ami.” Chris replied with small chuckle, before leaning over to hit a button on the wall next to his chair and talking into what Viktor assumed was an intercom. “After take off can we get two coffees and two of your signature breakfast dishes Mon Petite Souris?” Chris questioned, and the slight muffling on the other end sounded like an affirmative.

“Signature breakfast dish?” He questioned, the name not very telling to what it consisted of.

“Poached eggs, freshly baked sourdough toast, the best cut of bacon, along with a side of yoghurt and fruit.” Chris explained. “Now, enough about food, what did you tell Natalia that let her allow you to run off with me on a jet on such short notice?” He inquired.

“Ah.” Viktor was silent for a moment at the mention of his wife. “I told her I’ve been waiting to have a meeting regarding the creation of a new branch and I received word last night that the man had an open slot this week and the only other time he was available was two months from now.”

“Impressive.” Chris mused. “I almost believed you and I know where we’re going.” He joked. “Did she believe you?”

Viktor gave a noncommittal hum, feeling as the plane started to take off and Makka gave a whine beside him. He did his best to sooth the poodle through the turbulence, not responding until they were in the air and flying smoothly.

“I don’t know if she believed me.” He stated. “She didn’t complain when I put a hundred thousand in her account and told her to use it as she pleased.”

A few expressions crossed the blond’s face, first a look of confusion, followed by surprise, and finally a deep frown. Viktor could practically see the gears turning in his best friend's head, and he wasn’t particularly looking forward to the questions that were bound to be coming, but he after calling your friend when you were on the verge of killing yourself they were bound to ask why.

“Have you considered divorcing her and getting remarried? You signed a prenup right?” Chris questioned, momentarily getting distracted as their breakfast was brought to them on silver trays, both of them giving thanks to the staff member before she retreated.

“Of course I got her to sign a prenup, I’m not an idiot.” He replied rubbing his temples. “It’s not that simple Chris.”

“Why isn’t it?” Chris continued.

“You know why Chris.” Viktor snapped.

His words lingered in the air between them, as memories of their youth were drug to the surface. When Viktor was twenty, and Chris was eighteen their families had gone on vacation to Milan together. It was during that time period the two had begun their ‘experimentation’ and Viktor had learned the reason why he’d never felt attracted to women. While Chris and him had never had a romantic connection, they did have an understanding at the time and spent a few weeks learning and exploring that side of them. But Viktor’s father had discovered them in a rather compromising position and that had put a quick end to the vacation.

Upon returning to Russia Viktor’s father had put him through gay conversion therapy, which had been complete and utter hell. It reached the point where it was easier to lie and go along with what was going on rather than to fight it anymore. His father happily assumed he’d grown out of his ‘disgusting phase’.

Viktor let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair calming himself down.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” He managed.

“It’s alright, I always wondered if that was the case, I know your publicity smile, as charming and convincing as it is it never reaches your eyes. You wore that smile the entire night of your wedding.” Chris replied softly.

“My father had a list of requirements I needed to meet to take over the company.” Viktor explained. “Getting married was one of them, and as you know in Russia only one type of marriage is legal.”

Chris was quiet for a moment, he hated the idea of someone not being able to live their life the way they wanted to because of stupid laws and expectations. Ever since he turned twenty Chris had openly dated both men and women, sure there’d been some backlash, but nowhere near the same level as Viktor.

“It sounds like you’ve lost yourself Viktor.” Chris replied. “In a world where you’re living up to other’s expectations rather than living the life you want to. You need to live life the way you want to, promise me you won’t think about Russia on this trip, live in the moment without fear of what’s coming after it.”

Viktor chewed on the inside of his cheek, Chris made it sound so easy. Like he could leave all his worries behind him and everything would be fine, but he didn’t know if it would ever be fine again. Yet considering he was ready to take his own life not even half a day ago, he really didn’t have anything left to lose.

“I’ll try my best.”

**~V~**

  
The rest of the flight had been spent catching up on lost sleep, and by the time they landed in New York they were both feeling the effects of jetlag, but Chris was not ready to give up a night out in the city.

Viktor, on the other hand, would have been content to curl up in his bed, or really on any one of the four king sized bed in the presidential suite at the St.Regis. While normally Chris and him stayed in separate rooms, he knew the other wanted to keep an eye on him, and this suite could probably house a small village comfortably.

But the second Viktor collapsed on the bed, Chris was throwing a pair of black slacks and a white button up at him, declaring ‘We’re going out!’ with little room for budging.

Giving in Viktor took a shower and cleaned himself up a bit before he allowed Chris to drag him out of the hotel and to dinner. Of course the blond had insisted on going to one of the nicest restaurants in town, where they would be served only the best foods and wine in an attempt to cheer him up.

It tasted bland to Viktor.

To others, it would probably be the best meal of their lives, but Viktor had spent his entire life eating meals prepared by five-star chefs, they all started to blend together and the experience was wasted on him. He yearned for the days where everything was new, when life excited him. But now it was just predictable.

By the time they left the restaurant Chris could sense Viktor’s mood slipping even further, and while the Russian was very good at concealing his emotions the vacant look in his eyes was all too familiar.

Instead of going straight back to the hotel to sleep off their jetlag, Chris instead called for his chauffeur, driving further into the heart of the city. No matter how many times Viktor asked where they were going, or complained about being tired the blond just waved him off, not giving any answers even as they pulled up to their destination.

“Where are we?” Viktor questioned, eyeing the building in front of them. He could tell from the outside that a lot of money had gone into this place, but aside from the sign that read ‘CG’ above the door there was nothing telling about just what it was.

“You’ll see soon.” Chris mused, dragging Viktor towards the main doors.

Any questions Viktor had were caught in his throat as he took in the interior. He felt like he’d stepped back in time, the art deco design was stunning, and for a moment he wondered if he was walking straight into an F. Scott Fitzgerald novel. It was some kind of highclass bar, filled with men in suits, smoking cigars and drinking whiskey, and if Viktor had to be anywhere he was glad there was alcohol involved.

A dark haired woman approached them with a warm smile on her lips, the jewels on her flapper dress jingling with every movement.

“Christophe!” She exclaimed, hugging the blond tightly before pulling back to look at Viktor. “Who is your very handsome friend?”

“Rosa it’s been too long.” Chris purred. “This is Viktor, we’re here for the show, I’d like your best seats if they haven’t been taken yet.”

Viktor just cocked a perfectly plucked eyebrow at the word ‘show’ before letting out a sigh, he wasn’t sure if he was in the mood for dinner theatre, even in a place like this. But he let himself be pulled into what he assumed was the showroom.

It was a more intimate than he expected, unlike the bar area where they walked in, which had been open and easy to roam in, this space was filled with tables draped in golden cloths with bottles of champagne in ice buckets just waiting to be opened. But what drew his attention was the stage, it wasn’t by any means large, but it was rather daunting. It was about a foot and a half off the ground level, split into a few sections, one of which was rounded off with a gold railing along the edge, in the middle of the main stage there was a very distinct pole, and finally a catwalk out down the centre of the floor.

It only took Viktor about three seconds to process what kind of ‘show’ this was.

“Strippers?” He hissed to Chris as they sat down, and his friend just laughed.

“Ah, that is such an ugly word, and there is nothing ugly about this.” Chris replied. “I prefer the term ‘High-Class Exotic Dancers’.”

“There’s no difference Chris, if I wanted to see naked women I would have just stayed in Russia.” He grumbled, reaching for the champagne and filling his glass up.

“Who said anything about women?” Chris questioned with a smirk.

Viktor paused taking that in, he’d been to strip clubs in Russia before, and they’d always seemed grimy and dirty, like someone should go through and sanitise the whole place at least twice. And never once had he seen a male dancer, let alone heard of an entire club dedicated to them. Yet this place was a contradiction, it was an extremely expensive looking venue, and if the decor didn’t give it away, the two thousand dollar bottle of champagne certainly did. But at the mention that they would be male dancers a little bit of the tension left him.

“How do you know about this place anyway?” Viktor questioned with a sigh that showed he was giving in.

“I own it.” Chris mused, and suddenly the sign out front made sense. “Well I own nine of them actually, but they’re spread out through different countries.”

“You own strip clubs?” Viktor just shook his head, he couldn’t even say he was that surprised.

“Of course I do, I’m an entrepreneur.” Chris beamed. “And I was sick and tired of being photographed at clubs, so I decided to found a type which allows public figures to enjoy a good show without worry about their reputations being ruined.”

“That’s actually pretty clever.” Viktor stated, and before he could continue the lights in the room were dimming until only a low amber glow was on the stage.

Viktor wasn’t sure what he expected, the first man who took the stage was obviously talented and very attractive, but he didn’t feel particularly captivated. Within the first minute he was down to a pair of boy shorts and all but selling sex on the stage. The crowd loved it, but Viktor was a little disappointed in it, yet he kept hoping that maybe the show would get better.

More dancers took the stage, stripping and swaying, causing the audience to roar with cheers, and wolf whistle, but it all seemed too easy to Viktor. There was no teasing, they just stripped and got straight to business. Viktor was waiting for something and he didn’t even know what it was, all he knew it that it was missing.

“Maybe we should head out.” Viktor whispered during another well executed but disappointing performance by another dancer.

“The show is almost over.” Chris hummed refilling Viktor's glass to keep him there. “They always save the best for last anyway.”

With a sigh, Viktor leaned back in his chair nursing his drink while he watched the dancer with disinterest in his eyes. When the stage lights started to fade he assumed it was over, but they didn’t seem to go down completely, leaving a slight glow lingering. He could make out the silhouette of a stagehand placing something on the catwalk beside them. As the lights when back up he took in the new addition to the stage which was a simple gold chair with the back facing the audience, and his attention peaked slightly.

A repetitive beat filled the room some kind of seductive jazz melody, a contrast to most of the night's fast-paced dirty pop songs. As a figure walked out of the curtains at the back of the stage Viktor felt his breath catch. The dancer hadn’t even begun to dance or take his clothes off, yet this man was already so different from the rest.

It was in the way he moved, he didn’t slink out onto the stage or flirt with the audience, he walked out with an air of grace and power that was domineering, capturing the attention of every person, and he swore the whole room was holding their breath.

“He’s new.” Chris mused quietly.

Viktor hardly even heard him, instead he was taking in what looked to be some kind of sexy take on a suit. Sleek black dress pants clung to what Viktor could only assume were muscular thighs, there was a peak of a dark mesh shirt tucked away under a black suit jacket which had crystals running up the right lapel. He let his gaze drift up to the man’s face, admiring the raven haired beauty before him. His hair was slicked back, but a few brave strands still fell into his face, warm brown eyes reflected the gold of the stage lights making them look like an amber, and Viktor realized he wouldn’t mind getting lost them. But before he could finish his thought the dancer was turned away from everyone.

He watched as the figure sunk into the chair, his back to the audience as the intro of the song continued to play. Then in perfect time to the music, his legs snapped open wide, and even though it was a view from the back there was something so alluring about that movement.

Delicate hands ran up and down his own torso, his body moving to emphasise certain words and the change in beats. Even without facing the audience his movements were so clean, and concise it was impossible to look away. While the other dancers of the night danced to the music, this man was actually listening to it, telling the story through his body.

  
Viktor felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched the body lean across the chair, somehow managing to stay balanced as his head nearly brushed the ground, legs moving tantalisingly before swinging around back into a sitting position and slowly getting to his feet. He shrugged out of the the suit jacket, and from here Viktor could make out the lines of muscles in the dancer’s back through the mesh shirt, and finally he turned to face the audience with a smirk that could wage a war better than Helen of Troy ever could have.

He stepped up onto the chair and without even thinking about it stepped on the back sending it to the ground and walking off it gracefully as he made his was down the catwalk, earning wolf whistles from the crowd.

He was a dancer, and not in the same way that everyone else was. This man was obviously trained classically, there was an elegance to how he moved, he didn’t rely on gyrating his hips or jiggling his ass. Every step oozed seduction, yet it wasn’t like he was trying to sell himself.

The main issue Viktor had found with the other dancers was it seemed too forced, the way they moved was like they wanted to be touched. But this dancer was the ultimate tease, he wasn’t selling sex, he was daring the audience. Teasing them slowly with what they couldn't have, keeping their focus, making them afraid to look way just in case the missed something.

He was perfect.

Viktor’s mouth was dry as the mesh shirt came off, revealing the taut muscles of the other’s chest completely, and he wanted nothing more than to memorize the architecture of the dancer’s body up close. For the briefest moment those warm brown eyes locked with his and he swore they were looking straight into his soul, and with that teasing little smirk the raven-haired beauty was slipping out of his pants, causing the audience to go wild.

He was wearing lingerie, black lace boyshorts clinging to a very well formed ass, thigh high stockings complimenting his legs, and it was only then he noticed the heels the other donned. He’d been moving so gracefully the entire night, and knowing he did that in four-inch stilettos was phenomenal.

Every eye in the house was on his ass as he walked towards the golden pole, every eye except Viktor’s. He was admiring his form, the power that seemed to lie under those muscles. He had no doubt that years of training had been what created this beautiful enigma and he suddenly wished that this could be a sight for his eyes alone, he didn’t want to share something so perfect and seductive with fifty other men.

He chewed on his lip as he watched the dancer approach the pole, expecting him to do the normal spins and grinding. But he was surprised when the man hoisted himself up, hooking a leg around the pole tightly and slowly letting his hands go, arching backwards, staying up just by the muscles in his leg. He continued his show, and instead of using the pole as a crutch for automatic sex appeal, he used it like an instrument, playing music with his own body.

By the time the dance was over Viktor felt captivated, a forlorn look on his face as the raven haired beauty retreated back behind the curtains. He could feel Chris’s gaze on his face, and felt a nudge on his shoulder.

“You liked that one, oui?” He questioned with a bemused. “Rosa told me they had a new boy, I thought she was exaggerating until now.”

“He’s a phenomenal dancer.” Viktor replied.

“They do private dances here, I’ll order you one.” Chris stated with a grin.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, I really shouldn’t-” Before he could finish he was cut off by Chris calling out for Rosa to come over.

“Rosa, mon Feu.” Chris motioned the brunette over. “I’d like a private dance.”

“Ah, which dancer would you like?” She questioned with a playful smile, nudging Chris’s shoulder.

“Not for me, for my friend here. The last one, I don’t believe I’ve met him before.” He mused.

“Oh, he’s been here for about three months now and he one of the best dancers I think this place has ever seen.” She explained, before smiling at Viktor and taking his hand. “Come on, let me lead you to a private room.”

Before Viktor could protest he was being pulled out of the showroom and down a hallway. The fact that the walls were covered with beautiful paintings and gold trim made it seem less like a sketchy backroom, and more like a luxury lounge. She brought him into the room and turned the light up to a golden ambience, giving more than enough light to see, but still keeping it dark enough to add to the aesthetic.

Once the door closed Viktor just took the place in, there was a leather couch along one of the walls, an armchair offset to compliment it. It was strange there was a small personal bar that looked fully stocked, and a stereo not too far from it. His eyes drifted to the pole that seemed to be set up purposefully across from the couch and he couldn’t help but swallow hard.

After a minute he heard the door open, and the light click of heels on hardwood. His gaze drifted over his shoulder, and he forgot how to breathe. The dancer was even more beautiful up close, he’d only put on his blazer after his dance giving him a bit of coverage, but that wasn’t what Viktor noticed. He was taking in the sharp cheekbones, and the fact that despite that there was still a little baby fat on his face. Those dark eyes that were focused solely on him now, and the devilish smile across glossed lips.

“Can I pour you a drink?” The dancer questioned walking behind the little bar an eyebrow cocked.

Viktor was still trying to remember how to breathe.

“I-, yes that would be lovely.” He managed, glad that aside from his initial fumble the words came out smooth.

“Do you have a particular poison?” He hummed, running a finger over the bottles slowly.

“Whiskey on ice.” Viktor replied unable to take his eyes off of the other as he made the drink.

“Please, take a seat Mr…” The dancer trailed off waiting for a name.

“Nikiforov.” Viktor replied quickly, settling down onto the couch.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Eros.” He hummed sauntering over and handing Viktor the glass.

“The pleasure is all mine, I assure you.” Viktor replied taking a sip of his drink.

Eros just tossed him a smirk at the reply, smoothing down the front of the crystal decorated blazer. It really didn’t hide much, Viktor could still make out the black thigh-highs, and the muscles of his chest hidden under it.

“So, what do you have in mind for your package?” Eros questioned.

“Package?” Viktor tilted his head, a little uncertain to what the other was referring to.

“Yes, you ordered the gold package.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what that means.” Viktor admitted. “My friend arranged this.”

“ I’ll explain then.” He hummed. “You and I have sixty minutes together, I’ll be giving you a private show where you get to choose whether you want to watch me pole dance, give a floor show, or even a lap dance. All are on the table, you can mix them up, but just remember you only have sixty minutes. When it comes to lap dances the only time you are allowed to initiate a touch is if I ask you to or lead the touch, otherwise keep your hands to yourself. If anything I do makes you uncomfortable you can tell me to stop, I will respect your boundaries as I hope you respect mine. Now, where should we start?”

“I want to see you dance.” Viktor breathed. “No pole, just you.”

  
Eros nodded, biting his lip as he walked towards the stereo to put on some music, stopping for a moment to turn and look at Viktor.

“I almost forgot, there’s a tissue box on the table beside the couch. If it pleases you, you can masturbate...just don’t make a mess.”

Viktor’s eyes widened slightly, a blush coming to his cheeks. A part of him wondered what kind of grimy men would actually do that, but at the same time he could see the appeal. Someone like Eros could fuel a lonely man's fantasy for a thousand nights.

“I uh- don’t think that will be necessary.” He replied.

Eros just chuckled swaying his hips to the music as he walked finding an open space across from the couch so Viktor could enjoy the show. Like on the stage, he moved with a powerful grace, demanding attention without having to ask for it. The routine was obviously choreographed rather than made up on the spot, but nothing about it seemed stale.

Viktor was certain he’d never been more captivated in his life, he drank in every movement, not daring to look away just in case he missed something. For the first time in a very long time he felt invigorated and he clung to that feeling not knowing when he’d get it again.

Eros slipped out of his blazer dropping it to the floor and revealing the lingerie under it once more and up close Viktor could make out every little detail of his body. He could see the indents in his skin that defined his muscles, the way his hipbones jutted out leading down into a perfect tantalising ‘v’. In that moment Viktor was positive this was an angel, because something about this whole experience felt holy.

He just sat there in awe for awhile watching the man dance, trying to ignore the bulge in the front of his pants. It had been a long time since his body reacted like this, his sex drive over the last few years had completely vanished; yet desire stirred in his very core right now.

“You’re a dancer.” He commented out of the blue.

Eros slowed but didn't stop, raising an eyebrow with a bemused look on his face.

“I hope you aren’t just realizing this.” He played with a chuckle.

Viktor realized how stupid that must have sounded, of course he was a dancer, he’d been dancing all night, it was his job.

“No, I don’t mean just this.” He replied. “The way you move, you’re very graceful, you’ve been trained, da?”

“Have I now?” Eros replied walking forward, tilting his head slightly and the coy smirk on his lips was that of one who’d been taught not to reveal anything about his personal life.

Viktor just nodded unable to look away, it was like the raven haired man was making music with his body, something better than any symphony ever written. He could see the classical training in the way Eros always pointed his toes perfectly, how his turns flowed so effortlessly, not like a stripper but like a classical ballet dancer was buried under that. There was more to it than just ballet, his movements weren’t always as poise, but nevertheless they were precise and fluent.

“Yes.” Viktor breathed. “I’d say you know ballet, maybe jazz.” He replied, and Eros didn’t confirm or deny these claims, just looked a little amused slowly walking forward. “Pole dancing obviously.”

“Mmm.” Eros hummed noncommittally as he placed a hand on Viktor’s chin tilting it up, tantalisingly swaying his hips, before turning to allow the Russian a good look at his plump behind. “What else?”

Viktor barely heard the question, eyes focused on the lace boyshorts that must have had some kind of skin coloured material under because they revealed so much, but still kept just enough a secret to make him want to see more.

“Er- contemporary?” It came out as more of a question, and he felt his breath hitch as Eros bent over sliding into a side split on the floor. “Fuck.” He breathed drinking in that sight, and Viktor had to adjust himself in his pants so his erection wasn’t so painfully obvious.

“Not bad.” Eros hummed, slowly moving out of the split and turning so he was on his knees in facing Viktor a playful look on his face. “I also know how to tango.” He purred. “And various other things.”

As Eros hands slowly slid up the Russian’s thighs, Viktor sent out a silent prayer, whether it was of thanks for forgiveness he didn’t know, he wasn’t a religious man either way.

“Other things?”

The dancer just chuckled straddling Viktor so he could continue his dance up close and personal, and Viktor realized that he was definitely thankful to see this beauty even closer. Now he could make out the long dark eyelashes, and the slight gold glitter on his eyelids that perfectly complimented the golden undertone to his skin.

“If I give too much away that ruins the mystery.” Eros whispered breath tickling Viktor’s ear causing him to shiver.

He ground his hips down against the Russian’s and smirked as he felt the hard bulge, continuing the motion a few times and Viktor bit down on the inside of his lip in an attempt not to moan out. But everything was so overwhelming, his body felt like it was on fire and he wouldn’t mind being consumed by it.

Eros found Viktor’s hands and lead them to his waist, he placed them strategically in a spot that allowed a false sense of intimacy without having to give any out. But being able to actually feel the warm skin under his fingers was grounding, proving that this wasn’t some visage.

“You’re beautiful.” Viktor whispered completely entranced.

Instead of responding Eros almost looked a little bashful, like he wasn’t used to hearing those words. But that expression faded quickly back into the confident smirk he’d been wearing the whole night as he brushed a hand through Viktor’s hair moving it back out of his face as dark eyes bore into blue ones. Slowly Eros captured Viktor’s hand again and started to lead it to his own face when he stopped, eyes catching the platinum ring on his finger an eyebrow quirking just slightly.

Viktor felt a wave of guilt through him, and what made it even worse is he wasn’t sure if he felt guilty for enjoying a lap dance from Eros when he was married, or if he felt guilty that he was married when he wanted to enjoy a lap dance from Eros.

“It’s uh-” He started, but before he could continue the dancer was waving it off.

“It’s fine, it’s not any of my business.” He replied, dropping the other’s hand like he was all too used to this. “You don’t need to explain anything to me.”

But Viktor felt like it wasn’t fine, he felt like he was just one of those scummy businessmen with hidden homosexual agendas who got off in strip clubs when away from their wives.

Sadly he realized that was exactly what he was.

He sighed as Eros turned around and continued the lap dance with his back to Viktor, and while this enabled him to do a little more dancing than grinding, it seemed like the other was pulling away from him, which was Ironic since they’d known each other for only sixty minutes.

As a knock came from the door signalling the hour was up and Eros got to his feet walking over to pick his blazer up off the floor slipping back into it to cover up his nearly naked body a little better. Viktor just watched, still a little dazed, a sense of longing in his stomach.

“I hope you enjoyed your time Mr.Nikiforov.” Eros mused. “I’m afraid that’s all for tonight.”

Viktor swallowed before nodding and getting to his feet, a part of him wanted to ask for Eros real name, his number, what his favourite colour was, _anything_. But he knew that their hour of intimacy had been a fantasy, just an hour of paid affection.

“Do you-” He paused. “Take tips?”

Eros quirked an eyebrow at him as he worked closed the button on his blazer before nodding.

“It’s not necessary, dancers receive a portion of the price of the dance, but tips are allowed if you wish to give them.” He explained.

Viktor didn’t wait, he took his wallet out of his back pocket and fished out ten one hundred dollar bills walking over to the dancer and holding his hand out.

Eros looked at him carefully, standing slightly taller while in heels, but accepted the handful of bills before putting on a flirty smile, one that he’d been trained to use.

“Thank you.”

Viktor wanted to say more, but he found himself being ushered out of the room by a bouncer and lead back into the main section of the club. Chris wasn’t at their table, which was to be expected as the show was over. Instead he found the blond at the bar, and as Viktor walked over Chris waved to him.

“Viktor, how was it?” He questioned.

“He’s beautiful.”

That was the only thing that came from Viktor’s mouth, he didn’t know how else to describe the experience. He’d just been faced with the most beautiful and tantalizing creature he’d ever had the privilege of laying his eyes on, and for sixty minutes he’d forgotten just how shitty he’d been feeling for the last four years of his life.

“And?” Chris prodded for more information.

“I think I need a cold shower.” He continued, running a hand through his hair. “A very, very cold shower.”

Chris just chuckled, placing down some bills onto the bar to cover the tab.

“I think it’s time we head back to the hotel and get some sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I have hopes of continuing this and introducing Yuuri outside of the club as a character rather than just his 'Eros' facade as a dancer in the next chapter. I currently do not have a beta reader for this so there will be mistakes and I intend on taking another look at this when I'm a little more awake. But if anyone is interested in becoming a beta reader feel free to message me (Only if you're above the age of 18 as there will be sexual content in this story.)
> 
> Thank you!!


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you run away from someone?” He questioned the poodle scratching behind his ears. “I’m sure your owner is worried sick about you, I know I would be if Makka ran off.”
> 
> Viktor just sighed, he didn’t want to leave the poodle on its own, so he found himself walking over a nearby bench and clearing the seat of snow as he waited, just letting the poodles sniff each other.
> 
> “Vicchan?” A voice called out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid confusion I feel like I should clarify that when you see something like ~V~ that symbols the start of a new scene (or beginning of a chapter) and who's POV it's coming from.
> 
> None of this is beta read, so please forgive any mistakes that have slipped through.

**~V~**

From the moment Eros had walked onto that stage he’d made a home inside of Viktor’s head, plaguing the Russian’s mind even once he was back in his hotel room. Not even a cold shower could shake the memories of that beautiful enigma. His dreams were filled with expanses of golden skin, black lace, and warm brown eyes. He knew he’d never be able to live life without seeing him again, there were too many unknowns, too many feelings he’d been missing and desperately needed to cling onto.

So they returned to the club the following night.

The night after that.

And the night after that.

There was no sign of Eros, and every dancer he watched on that stage could never live up to the thrill he’d gotten that first night. It didn’t matter how beautiful they were, or how little clothing they had on, Viktor had realized what was missing, and the fact he wasn’t there left a gaping Eros sized hole in his chest.

He was growing impatient and worried, he no longer cared if he ever spoke to the dancer again, he’d be happy seeing him in passing and knowing everything was okay. But instead he was left with his mind creating the most outrageous and unlikely scenarios that involved car-crashes and uncureable illnesses. His pining reached the point where even Chris got involved, using his seniority and connections with Rosa to find out as much info as he could on the dancer.

“Alright, I couldn’t get much out of Rosa so don’t get your hopes up too high.” The blond warned cautiously. “Eros apparently only works Friday and Saturday evenings, which means if you want to see him again you need to wait three more days.

“I see.” Viktor replied, glad to hear Eros hadn’t been involved in some terrible accident like he’d imagined in his head. But knowing he’d have to wait three days wasn’t exactly ideal either. He wasn’t certain how long he could get away with being away in America before he’d need to return to Russia, and waiting another three days just to catch a glimpse of that angel felt like a thousand years.

But despite not liking the fact he’d have to wait, Viktor knew he’d wait centuries if he had to, all for a taste of what being alive felt like.

“Rosa is a force to be reckoned with, she won’t divulge his personal information even to me.” Chris replied. “I felt like she was going to reach through the phone and backhand me for asking so much. But from what I could get I think he’s in University, which explains why he only works weekends.”

“No name?” Viktor asked with a frown.

“No name.” Chris confirmed, smoothing down the front of his suit jacket. “I even offered her raise, but she is very protective over her dancers, honestly I gave her one anyway for being so infuriatingly good at her job.”

Viktor just sighed but nodded, as much as he wanted to know more about Eros he was glad the club didn’t give him information away to any rich businessman who wanted it.

“Are you going to be alright on your own today?” Chris questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as he fixed his cufflinks.

“Yes, Makka and I are going to watch American movies together.” He replied, and the poodle's head raised at the sound of his name. “Now go to your business meeting.”

“Alright, I really am sorry about leaving you for the day, I didn’t expect to be actually required at any meetings this week.” Chris continued with a sigh, tossing on a jacket on top of his business suit, preparing himself for the winter weather outside.

“You don’t need to apologize Chris, now get out of here you’re going to be late.” Viktor scolded half-heartedly.

“Ah, yes mother.” Chris played, and with a wave over his shoulder slipped out of the hotel room, leaving Viktor alone to his own devices.

It had been the first time since they arrived that Viktor was truly alone and he was a little thankful for it. As much as he loved his best friend and knew that his watchful eye was because he was worried, it got a little sufficating and he needed some air to breathe.

“What do you want to do today Makka?” Viktor questioned, bending down to run his fingers through the poodles curls, earning some happy tail wags. “Watch movies and eat room service? Me too.” He mused, not caring that the poodle couldn’t reply.

Viktor could have chosen any one of the multitudes of rooms that had a television in it to watch, but he settled for his temporary bedroom, feeling less guilty about letting Makka on the bed when it was technically his own. It didn’t matter how long he’d had Makka, he’d always spoil the poodle like it was his child, and by this point he might as well be.

Even if his mind wasn’t fully pulled away from Eros, it was nice to curl up in bed with his beloved poodle and watch terrible romantic comedies. He couldn’t remember the last time he really had a day off to himself, if he wasn’t at work, then he was being dragged off to parties and events, he’d forgotten how nice it was to have absolutely nothing to do until now.

By the time he was on his second movie, he’d ordered his lunch in, a little too invested in the characters on the screen. But he couldn’t help it, he’d gotten a taste of what happiness felt like, and now every movie he watched reminded him of that.

Despite Viktor’s fascination with the movies Makka was soon pawing at his owner's leg, whining softly and the Russian gave his poodle a sympathetic look, hugging the fuzzy creature for a moment.

“I take it you need to go to the bathroom?” A bark was a confirmation to that. “Alright, let me put on some real clothes and I’ll take you on a walk.” He hummed, knowing very well Makka couldn’t understand him, but it was comforting to talk to his furry friend anyway.

Within five minutes Viktor had successfully dressed himself, and was walking down onto the street with Makka trailing ahead of him excitedly. Normally he didn’t need to keep the poodle on a leash, but in a foreign city he thought it was best. He was thankful for it as well, because New Yorkers were rather terrifying drivers, and every time a car flew past him he held on a little tighter.

According to Google maps, Central Park was only a few blocks from his hotel, and wanting to get the full New York experience while he was here he settled on taking a stroll through a small section of the snow-covered park to briefly escape the hectic streets around him.

He realized he made the right decision when he took in just how truly beautiful it was, of course he’d seen pictures of it, but being there was a completely different experience. He found himself actually enjoying the walk, and thanks to the abundance of trees there that the city streets lacked, Makka was enjoying it as well, sniffing every single one they walked by.

But he was snapped out of his head when he noticed a small dark auburn ball of hair bouncing through the snow and running up to Makka. His shock faded into fondness as he took in what he assumed was a toy poodle, a smaller breed of poodle than his own, yet much like Makka it wasn’t shaved in a ridiculous way, but rather was just a blob of happy curls.

The two sniffed each other and Viktor found himself leaning down to pet the little guy, noticing he was attached to an unmanned leash and shook his head, wondering who was reckless enough to let something so cute runoff.

“Did you run away from someone?” He questioned the poodle scratching behind his ears. “I’m sure your owner is worried sick about you, I know I would be if Makka ran off.”

Viktor just sighed, he didn’t want to leave the poodle on its own, so he found himself walking over a nearby bench and clearing the seat of snow as he waited, just letting the poodles sniff each other.

“Vicchan?” A voice called, and Viktor could hear the panic in it. “Oh my god, Vicchan!” With heavy footsteps there was suddenly a man dropped in front of the little poodle hugging it tightly. “Don’t you scare me like that again.” He muttered, but the little guy just seemed happy to be reunited with his owner.

After a moment the owner seemed to realize that someone had taken to watching over the dog, and let go of the puppy, straightening up to thank the unsung hero.

“I can’t thank you enough.” He started. “He’s such a wiggly little guy sometimes, I bent down to tie my shoe and he pulled the leash right out of my hand to chase another dog.”

Viktor almost felt like scolding this man for letting his dog get away, but when he looked over him he felt a freight train had just hit him in the chest. The man was a little dishevelled, buried under a navy parka, his hair a dark windblown mess, and behind a pair of blue rimmed glasses were the warmest brown eyes he’d ever seen.

He didn’t need the dancing or the lingerie to recognize this man, all he needed were those warm eyes, which were now widening with recognition.

He’d spent three days pining over Eros wanting to see him, and out of all the places he could have run into him, he did so here, all because of a runaway dog. He wasn’t going to complain, not when this angel was crouching on the ground in front of him arms around his dog, looking so innocent in contrast to the way he acted at the club.

“It’s alright.” Viktor replied to the thanks, tilting his head slightly. “We’ve met before haven’t we?” He knew the answer to the question, and from the look on Eros’ face so did he.

“I- uhm.” He stammered, cheeks flushing a deep red. “I don’t think so.”

Viktor wanted to meet this man's parents just to thank them for blessing the world with something as adorable as the rosy blush that crossed Eros’ cheeks, but he figured he should get to know him better before he could do that.

“I’d recognize your eyes anywhere,” Viktor stated. “You’re the beautiful dancer.”

Eros’ blush deepened, and he chewed his lip nervously eyes focused on the ground, far more bashful outside of the club than he was inside of it. But he wasn’t used to running into patrons from the club on the streets, in fact even if he did he figured no one would recognize him dressed like this. It was nerve wrecking, and Viktor seemed to pick up on this, offering him a soft smile as he handed over the leash.

“I’m sorry I’m being too forward, you probably don’t even remember me.” He replied, but he was slightly hopefully that the dancer did recognize him.

There was a moment of silence as Eros took back the leash and got to his feet continuing to worry his bottom lip as he looked at Viktor before shaking his head.

“No, I remember you.” He replied quietly. “I just uh- I didn’t expect to run into anyone who knows about my...job.” He continued hesitantly.

Viktor nodded at that, able to pick up on the fact this man probably wasn’t going around flaunting the fact he was secretly sex on legs under his massive parka.

“If it helps I wasn’t expecting to run into anyone here either, but it’s a pleasant surprise.” Viktor told him. “Even more pleasant because you have this adorable little guy here.” He cooed, leaning over on the bench so he could pet the toy poodle once more.

A little bit of the tension seemed to leave Eros as Viktor took so happily to his dog, and he actually let out a chuckle. Even though it was such a brief quiet noise hearing it made Viktor’s heart skip a beat, and he was beaming at the dancer.

“Ah, thank you. This is Vicchan, I’ve only had him for a few months and he’s a bit of a handful.” He admitted sheepishly. “But I love him, even if he wants to chase after every other dog in the park.” He mused, raising his hand so he could lightly pet Makka in return. “You have a poodle as well?”

“I remember when Makka was a puppy, he was the same.” Viktor replied, positive there was nothing cuter than the sight of this angel petting the two dogs before him. “I do, this is Makkachin, I’ve had him for eight years, he is my child, and I love him more than most humans.” He joked, and Eros smiled at the comment.

“Makkachin? Does it mean something?”

“Not really, I wanted something unique so I made it up.” Viktor informed. “What about Vicchan? What does that mean?”

“It’s cute, I like it.” Eros replied. “Oh, well he came with the name Victor and I didn’t want to change it, so Vicchan is just a nickname. ‘Chan’ is an honourific that’s given to children in Japan, so I thought it was fitting.”

Viktor blinked a few times, and was pretty certain this had to be fate, a grin coming to his lips the more the other talked.

“Victor?” He questioned happily. “That’s my name!”

“Your name is Victor? With a ‘c’ or a ‘k’?” Eros’ asked, eyes widening.

“With a ‘k’.” He explained.

“Ah, Vicchan’s is with a ‘c’, but it’s pretty close isn’t it?”

“Da, very close.” Viktor agreed. “Would you like to grab a hot chocolate with me?” He questioned after a pause, wanting an excuse to continue this conversation.

Eros looked at him for a long moment, cheeks slightly flushed still, and Viktor could practically see him thinking it over in his head.

“You don’t have to.” Viktor continued. “I’d just really love to talk to you about your dancing.” He began, and saw Eros tense up. “Like, how old were you when you learned ballet?” He continued, watching the tension leave the dancer’s body when he realized Viktor wasn’t talking about stripping.

“I- that would be nice yes.” Eros replied with a small timid smile, and Viktor felt like his heart might explode. “I was six when I started ballet.”

With a bright smile Viktor got to his feet, unable to help just how giddy he felt over the fact this beautiful man had just agreed to grab a hot chocolate with him. He knew it was something small, and not even a date, but he was just thrilled to be in his company a little longer.

“Fantastic, I walked by a vendor in the park a little earlier.” He explained, motioning with his head in the direction they needed to go. “Six? Wow, that’s young, how long have you been keeping up with it?” He questioned, loving the way the dancer's eyes lit up when he was asked about his classical training rather than his stripping.

“I’m still training, so seventeen years give or take a few months.”

Viktor started to do the math in his head, adding six to seventeen to figure out that meant Eros was probably around twenty-three years old, something he was thankful for as the little bit of baby fat on the dancer's cheeks made him look more like nineteen or twenty.

“Wow, that’s dedication.” Viktor admired as they walked, letting the two poodles lead ahead of them. “What kind of training do you do now for it?”

“I really love it.” Eros admitted, glancing up at Viktor out of the corner of his eye. It was that moment Viktor realized that without his heels on Eros was at least a good two inches shorter than him, and he suddenly just wanted to wrap him up in his arms and protect him from the world. “I’m actually in University, I’m working on a BFA with a major in dance.”

“That sounds amazing, what does that require?” Viktor questioned, finding it so easy to fall into conversation with the dancer, and he was hanging off his every word.

“Oh, it’s a four-year program, that primarily focuses on ballet and contemporary, but there are a bunch of electives that I can take as well. Like uh- I took a waltz class last semester where we just learned different types of waltzes.” He explained.

“That sounds a lot better than my University experience.” Viktor replied with a chuckle.

“What did you take?” Eros questioned.

“Business, it was a lot of marketing and math.” Viktor stated, having to stop for a moment to untangle Makka from his leash, the poodle somehow managing to wrap his legs up.

“Yikes.” Eros agreed. “But I assume you’re doing pretty well because of it.”

“Mmm.” Viktor hummed noncommittally, not wanting to think about his work. “Tell me more about your dancing, what got you into it in the first place Ero-” He trailed off realizing he still didn’t know the raven haired man's real name, and not sure if he should be calling him by a pseudonym in public.

“Oh uhm, there was a dance teacher in my hometown who was a family friend, she would babysit me when I was younger and somehow that turned into ballet lessons. I just stuck with it over the years.” He answered slowly, still avoiding giving his name away.

Viktor nodded listening to the other’s story as they walked up to the hot chocolate cart, a friendly looking older gentleman was standing behind it, waiting for customers. Viktor pitied the guy for having to stand out here in the cold, and as he pulled his wallet out, he made sure to put a hundred in the tip jar before placing their order.

“Two hot chocolates.” Viktor requested with a smile.

“I can pay you really don’t need too.” Eros mumbled sheepishly.

“Ah, but I want to, and I already have my wallet out.” Viktor replied waving him off with a chuckle, giving thanks as they were handed two styrofoam cups. It took Viktor a little off guard, he’d never seen a cup like this, but Eros didn’t seem phased so he assumed it must be normal.

“Thank you.” The raven haired boy replied, letting out a laugh as Vicchan was running around at his feet, having to dance around the leash to avoid getting wound up in it.

“It’s no problem, consider this thanks for walking with me.” Viktor hummed taking a sip of the hot-chocolate before his eyes went wide. “Vkusno!” He declared.

Eros looked a little surprised before an amused look came to his face and he cocked his head to the side sipping his own.

“You like it?” He questioned.

“Wow, it’s so good.” Viktor sighed dreamily. “Like liquid fudge, this is the best hot chocolate I’ve ever had.”

“It is pretty good.” Eros agreed, motioning over to a little bench, clearing off the snow and taking a seat, patting beside him for Viktor.

“Better than good, it’s amazing.” Viktor corrected as he sat down, taking another greedy sip, watching as Makka tried to eat the snow.

Just as they fell into a comfortable silence sipping their drinks and watching the two dogs play before Eros’ phone went dinged in his pocket. He pulled it out so he could look at the screen and his eyebrows furrowed together. After a moment he sighed, tucking his phone back into his pocket and gave Viktor an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry I need to go, my roommate locked himself out of our apartment again.” Eros explained, and Viktor felt a wave of longing go through him.

“That’s alright.” Viktor replied, offering a small smile anyway. “I should be getting back, Makka is probably getting hungry.”

Standing up Eros placed his phone in his pocket, and started to leave, but he hesitated for a moment biting his lip. Viktor wished he knew just what was going through his head, wanting to understand the dancer a little better.

“Yuuri.” He stated.

“What?” Viktor gave the other a confused look, not exactly certain what that meant.

“That’s my name.” The raven haired man replied. “Yuuri.”

Pausing for a moment, a bright smile came over Viktor's lips. Yuuri trusted him enough to finally let him know his name, and he was honoured to be allowed that privilege.

“Yuuri.” Viktor rolled the name off his tongue, testing what it sounded like. “I like it.”

“Thank you.” Yuuri replied with an endearing blush. “Well...I’ll be going then.”

Viktor nodded, but it was his turn to hesitate, because the second Yuuri’s back was to him he realized he didn’t know when they’d see each other again.

“Yuuri, wait!” He requested, and the younger man turned to look at him. “Can I get your number?”

“I-” Yuuri bit his lip, just looking at Viktor. “Yes, you can.”

Beaming, Viktor took his phone out handing it over to Yuuri and watching as he typed in his contact information before handing it back to him.

“Thank you.” Viktor replied. “I hope we’ll see each other again.”

Yuuri just smiled at that, giving a little wave as he headed off in the opposite direction as Viktor, leaving Viktor just to watch his retreating figure, trying to figure out how someone could manage to both be so sexy, and so goddamn adorable at the same time.

He did know one thing for certain, Yuuri was going to be the death of him.

**~V~**

  
Back in the hotel room, Viktor had taken to laying on the couch in the lounge with a pillow over his face and Makka curled up on the floor right beside him. He’d felt so giddy ever since his run in with Yuuri in the park, it was a feeling he’d never had after being with someone before, a mixture of longing and excitement. It was invigorating, and all he wanted to do was shout out the window and tell the world he’d met an angel.

He heard the door to the room open and the sound of shoes walking towards him, he didn’t have to move the pillow to know it was Chris, the fact that he could hear Makka’s tail wagging against the floor happily proved it was someone they knew.

“Viktor?” The blond’s voice was riddled with worry, and Viktor realized how this probably looked. He was laying on the couch holding a pillow over his face, not moving. So he didn’t fight it when Chris pulled the pillow away, raising his eyebrows as he noted the smile on his friend’s lips. “Good day?”

“Better than good.” Viktor replied with a dreamy sigh. “It was amazing.”

“Did you watch a particularly good movie? Or did something happen while I was out?” Chris questioned, moving to sit in the adjacent armchair.

“The movies were mediocre, but God did something happen Chris.”

“Care to share?”

Viktor nodded, moving to sit up properly on the couch, his hair was a mess from being under the pillow, but the smile on his lips reached his eyes, something that hadn’t happened in a very long time.

“I took Makka on a walk through Central Park today, and it’s so beautiful there Chris. Do you know how beautiful it is?” Viktor didn’t wait for an answer. “While I was walking him this loose little toy poodle ran up to us, and it was adorable, not as adorable as Makka, but pretty close.” He continued leaning down to pet behind the poodle's ears. “I couldn’t just leave it on its own, so I took its leash and sat on the bench for awhile, trying to figure out what I was going to say when I found the owner, it’s reckless letting something so adorable run off.”

“Viktor is this whole story about how you met another poodle?” Chris questioned with a laugh.

“No, no, no, I’m getting to it.” Viktor assured. “Eventually the owner does come running up and starts hugging the dog and saying thank you, and I’m about to give him a piece of my mind, and when he looks up Chris...it was _Eros_.”

“Holy shit.” Chris’s eyes widened and he leaned forward, paying even more attention than he was before. “That explains why you’re so happy, what happened?”

“I didn’t end up scolding him, how can you scold an angel? But he’s so different outside of the club, he was buried under layers of clothes, his hair was all messy, and he had glasses Chris, _glasses._ It was adorable, but what made it even better is he’s so shy and bashful. Everytime I complimented him he’d blush, how can someone be so sexy, yet so cute? I don’t get it.” Viktor exclaimed, practically bouncing in his seat.

“Well, they do say the quiet ones are the kinky ones.” Chris purred, with a chuckle.

“I have you met yourself? I don’t think that’s always accurate.” Viktor quipped, knowing Chris was both loud and kinky. “Anyway, I convinced him to get some hot chocolate with me, did you know they serve drinks in styrofoam cups? I didn’t even realize that styrofoam cups were a thing, how clever is that?”

“You’re getting off track.” Chris reminded, amused by Viktor discovery of disposable cups.

“Right, we were talking about how he’s a ballet dancer, and he’s in school for dance right now. But then he got a text from his roommate and had to leave.” Viktor was pouting slightly. “But, he gave me his name Chris, _his name_.” He put even more emphasis the second time he said it. “But not just his name, his number as well.”

Chris raised his eyebrows, a sly smile on his lips as he took in his friend, and all Viktor did was let out a dreamy sigh, still caught up in the memories of Yuuri.

“I can’t say I expected that.” Chris mused. “But good job, what is the little vixen's name anyway?”

“Yuuri.” Viktor hummed, drawing the name out, liking the way it sounded leaving his lips. “I think it’s Japanese, he mentioned something about Japanese honorifics for his dog while we were out.” He paused. “I almost forgot! His dog's name is Victor! Spelt with a ‘c’ not a ‘k’ but still, I think it’s fate.”

“Well has _fate_ texted him yet?” Chris questioned, laughing fondly at his friends dramatic.

Viktor shook his head, letting out a sigh. He’d been staring at that number in his phone ever since he left the park, worrying that if he messaged him too soon it would seem desperate, or that he’d just find out the number was a fake and Yuuri wasn’t really his name either.

“No, I don’t know what to say.”

“Viktor Nikiforov, at loss for words? I’ve seen you charm business deals out of the most stubborn men in the world, and now I find out all it takes to get you to shut up is a cute dancer. I should have thought of that years ago.” Chris teased.

“Don’t tease me I’m not used to these emotions.” Viktor groaned, throwing himself back dramatically so he was laying on the couch again.

“Ah, my apologies Mon Ami.” Chris jested. “Are they good emotions?”

Viktor smiled.

“Yeah, I think they are.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Chris replied getting to his feet and stretching his arms out. “Now I’m going to head to bed, and you should text that boy.” He ordered, giving his friend a wink before heading towards his bedroom.

Viktor just laid on the couch a little longer, pulling his phone out just to stare at Yuuri’s number. He wanted to open with something clever, an icebreaker that was more than just ‘what’s up’, but everything that came to his head just didn’t seem right.

“Makka why is this so hard?” Viktor groaned, and as expected the poodle did not reply to his owner.

But that didn’t matter because Viktor had an idea and was on his feet, padding off towards the hotel kitchen with a whistle that had Makka following at his heels. He was thankful that Chris had some of his staff members go out shopping to pick up some basic groceries for them, which included a box of treats just for his beloved poodle.

He dug his hand in and pulled out three of the little milk bones, making sure his phone was on camera. One by one he stacked them on Makka’s nose, the poodle knowing not to eat them until Viktor gave the word.

With a grin Viktor quickly snapped a picture before, starting to record the scene in front of him.

“Alright Makka, go!” He declared, and happily the poodle flicked the treats off his nose into the air, catching two out of the three before they hit the floor. No matter what anyone said about Viktor’s sense of responsibility, no one would ever deny his ability to both train and spoil a dog.

He watched over the video once he opened the conversation with Yuuri on his phone, and stared at the screen for a minute having an inner pep talk with himself before he finally hit the send button.

[Viktor - 11:24pm] *Video Attachment*  
[Viktor - 11:25pm] Hope you haven’t forgotten this cute face yet! :)

All he could do was stare at the phone and wait, minutes drove on feeling like hours, and every time he turned off his phone he was checking it again not fifteen seconds later. He’d never been a patient person, and this was no exception of that.

[Yuuri - 11:33pm] how could i? so cute (≧▽≦)

Viktor felt his heart jump out of his chest when his phone dinged, grinning like a madman at the message. He felt like a teenager with their first crush, fawning over every little thing, rather than a married man two years away from thirty with an entire technology empire under his thumb.

[Yuuri - 11:34pm] i think mine is broken  
[Yuuri - 11:34pm] *Video Attachment*

Before Viktor even had to think about it he was already opening the attachment, watching as his screen filled with a rather grainy video of an adorable auburn ball of fluff laying on a bed. A hand moved into the frame and tossed a treat at the little guy, and surprisingly enough the poodle just sniffed it before completely ignoring it and closing its eyes.

[Viktor - 11:36pm] Wow, adorable!! He’s so sleepy.

[Yuuri: 11:37pm] i hope he stays that way, he spent an hour running around my apartment

Viktor just chuckled, remembering when Makka had been a puppy and often did the same. Of course, he’d had a mansion for the poodle to run around in rather than an apartment, but the memory was still a fond one nonetheless. He scratched behind his furry friend’s ears for a moment before turning back to his phone.

[Viktor: 11:39pm] Sounds like he might need more walks to wear him out.  
[Viktor 11:40pm] Interestingly enough I know another poodle that just happens to love walks and an owner that would happily accompany you if you wanted.

He worried he was being too forward, but when Yuuri replied he once more found himself smiling like an idiot at his phone.

[Yuuri: 11:41pm] he probably could. i think vicchan rlly liked makka it’s not a bad idea.

[Viktor: 11:43pm] Great! We could walk them again tomorrow?

[Yuuri: 11:45pm] tmrrw my roommate is stealing vicchan, he likes to take him out on walks to flirt with people.

[Yuuri: 11:46pm] apparently dogs and babies are the fastest way to get someones number.

Viktor tried to wrap his head around that info before letting out a quiet laugh, he could understand the motive behind it. Dogs and babies were adorable, everyone melted at the sight of them, even he had earlier in the park; of course in the end it was the owner that he ended up truly melting for. But finding out Yuuri had an adorable poodle had definitely been a bonus.

[Viktor: 11:47pm] I can actually see how that would work.  
[Viktor: 11:48pm] Perhaps just you and I could go out tomorrow? Maybe to lunch? It would be my treat.

Yuuri didn’t reply back right away, and Viktor once again found himself checking his phone every thirty seconds despite knowing that it hadn’t gone off and he wouldn’t find anything new. It wasn’t until he’d changed into a pair of pyjama pants that he heard the telling ding that signalled a new message had been received. At the sound of it, he all but dived onto his bed to check the message.

[Yuuri: 12:03am] idk i have class tomorrow morning and a project i need to work on.

A wave of disappointment went through Viktor as he read that, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d pushed too hard too fast. He’d only really met Yuuri today for a short period of time, sure he’d technically met Eros before that, but Yuuri was completely different, and completely unknown to him.

[Viktor: 12:05am] That’s alright, if you change your mind you know how to get a hold of me.

[Yuuri: 12:07am] okay, i should sleep now  
[Yuuri: 12:07am] gnight

[Viktor: 12:08am] Goodnight Yuuri.

  
**~Y~**

“So you’re telling me-” Phichit started, an unamused look on his face. “-that you ran into the attractive and obviously rich man who tipped you a thousand dollars on Saturday in the park today?”

“Yes.” Yuuri replied sheepishly.

“And that you two bonded over your dogs and got hot chocolate?” He continued

“That’s right.”

“And then you gave him your name and number?”

“I already told you this.” Yuuri replied with a sigh, running a hand through his hair as Phichit continued to talk and take up most of his tiny bed.

“Yeah, but when he finally texts you he asks you out...and you blow him off?” His roommate questioned obviously baffled.

“I mean- I guess yeah.” Yuuri sighed leaning against the wall behind him.

“No offense Yuuri, but you should be jumping on that and climbing it like a tree. If he’s as hot as you said he is, and charming why can’t you go on a lunch date with him?” Phichit exclaimed, causing Vicchan to stir at the foot of the bed.

“Because he’s married, I can’t go on a date with a married man.” Yuuri defended, grabbing a pillow and burying his face in it. “No matter how good looking he may be, that’s wrong.” He continued words slightly muffled.

“Okay, that does put a damper on things. But you’ve given plenty of lap dances to married men before.” Phichit replied tugging the pillow out of Yuuri’s hands.

“That’s different, it’s work. This is real life, where there are real emotions involved.”

“How do you even know for certain he’s married anyway? Did he tell you?” The Thai boy asked.

“No, but when I was giving him a lap dance in the club I saw his wedding ring.” He muttered. “From the way he reacted when I noticed it it was obvious that’s what it was, plus he’s Russian and in Russia they wear their rings on the right hand not the left.”

He still had the memory burned into his brain, that strange moment where he’d slipped from his Eros persona as the other called him beautiful. While dancing he often heard ‘sexy’ and ‘hot’, but never beautiful, it had taken him off guard, made him feel less cheap. But the glimpse of that ring was like being doused with ice water and thrown straight back to reality.

“Maybe it was a school ring? Or maybe he’s getting divorced, or widowed. You never know.” Phichit continued, obviously nowhere close to dropping the subject as he rolled over to nudge Yuuri in the side. “Have you tried Googling him?”

“Googling?” Yuuri sputtered eyes wide. “That feels like an invasion of privacy.”

Phichit just shrugged, and his phone was already in his hand where it pretty much lived for ninety percent of the day anyway.

“What did you say his name was? Viktor Nikitata? Nikitodra, Niki-”

“I’m not going to tell you, it feels like stalking.” Yuuri protested, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Eh, I consider it research, now let’s see, first result for ‘Viktor N’ is ‘Viktor Nikiforov’ that sounds about right.” Phichit hummed, and Yuuri practically lurched across the bed in an attempt to grab the phone away from his friend before he could continue to reading. “Ah, it must be him!” He exclaimed excitedly weaselling out of the others grasp. “Oh, the first result is a wikipedia page-”

“Phichit.” Yuuri groaned, still trying to reach for the phone, but the other was used to this game and had grown all too good at dancing around Yuuri’s attempts.

“Viktor Nikiforov is the son of Dmitry Nikiforov and Valeriy Nikiforova. He’s twenty-eight years old, the current CEO of Nikiforov industries, and one of the top ten richest men in the world.” Phichit’s eyes widened. “ _The world_ , Yuuri!”

“That’s nice, it’s not like he can be rich on Mars, now stop-” Yuuri was cut off by Phichit’s continuing recital of Viktor's wikipedia page.

“Oh, _oh no_.” He mumbled. “At the age of twenty-four Viktor was married to Natalia Kyrsova a Russian socialite who had a short run as a model during her late teens.”

Yuuri knew Viktor was married before Phichit had even begun reading, he’d been pretty certain since the club. But hearing the details of it stirred something in him that he could only really describe as disappointment, and the fact that his wife was some Russian model only made it worse. But he knew he had no place to be sad, they’d met twice, and had one conversation through text, it wasn’t his place.

Yet for some reason that feeling remained.

“Oh my god he’s hot.” Phichit muttered, obviously looking at pictures now. “Is that his real hair colour? He brings a whole new meaning to ‘Silver Daddy’ because _hot damn_ Yuuri.” Phichit mused, before noticing that Yuuri was no longer attempting to stop him, and instead had resigned to sitting on the bed, petting Vicchan with a closed off expression on his face. “Yuuri?”

“Mmm?” He hummed in response.

“If it helps he’s probably a dick.” Phichit continued moving to sit beside his best friend and nudge his shoulder. “Seriously, you deserve better.”

“Mmm.” He hummed once more, this time it came out detached, because Yuuri knew that Viktor wasn’t a dick and that was the problem. He’d been kind, excitable, a little ignorant, but overall pretty sweet.

“But...if you do decide to ride his dick I won’t judge you.” Phichit through in, and Yuuri choked on air beside him.

“Why are we friends?” He groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

“Because I’m the light of your life, the centre of your universe, and you love me.”

“No, I don’t think that’s it.” Yuuri deadpanned, and Phichit let out mock gasp.

“To think I was going to buy midnight pizza tonight.” The younger man lamented. “I don’t think you deserve it.”

“That’s like the pot calling the kettle black.” Yuuri mused, giving a light push to Phichit’s thigh with his foot. “Now get off my bed I have class in the morning and need to sleep.”

Phichit just crinkled his nose up and pouted at the request to move, and Yuuri just let out a snort. His roommate lived for affection, even if it was just platonic cuddling. But that didn’t change the fact that Yuuri wasn’t pleased with the other’s Googling antics of the evening and just gave another nudge to his leg.

“Nope, get out.” Yuuri continued, smirking as Phichit let out a huff and stood up.

“So rude, do you know how many people would love to have me in their bed?” He questioned making his way towards the door.

“Only the people who don’t know you steal blankets and punch in your sleep.” Yuuri drawled, slipping under his covers.

In response to that Phichit just playfully stuck his tongue out before closing Yuuri’s door, and from the sounds in the hall made his way to his own room next door. But sleep didn’t come effortlessly as Yuuri hoped it would, instead he laid in bed replaying the events of the day in his head, from the walk in the park, to the text messages. When he was finally blessed with dreams, they were filled with silver hair and bright blue eyes.

From their brief encounters Viktor didn’t seem like a bad person, there was always the chance that he wasn’t looking to cheat, but rather just a friend to show him around the city, or to walk dogs with.

At least that was the excuse Yuuri gave himself the following morning when he found himself texting Viktor before class.

[Yuuri: 8:17am] hey finished project last night, my class ends at 12:30 still want to grab lunch?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Thank you everyone who has been kind enough to leave a comment or a kudos, I didn't expect this story to go over so well if I'm being honest. My apologies for not commenting back if you left one, I get really anxious about what to say, but let it be known it really is appreciated!! 
> 
> I'm doing my best to make sure all the chapters will range between the 5,000-10,000 word mark, and that at least one will come out every week (Maybe two if my muse is really going). 
> 
> Also if anyone is interested in following my brand spanking new tumblr blog I made purely to post my YOI stuff follow that at [@r-musings](https://r-musings.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yuuri.” Viktor greeted, dragging his name out. “Are you okay? You look ill.” He continued softly.
> 
> Yuuri just nodded and offered the other a weak smile, glancing up as the waitress came by to drop his drink off and take Viktor’s order. But Viktor wasn’t about to let the subject drop so easily, not when this angel looked so vulnerable in front of him.
> 
> “Did something happen?” He tried again, keeping his voice soft, and when Yuuri’s eyes flickered to him and he saw the mixture of fear and conflict in them he knew that was the case. “What's going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!
> 
> This chapter has triggering content in it, there is a sexual assault in the middle. It is not a rape scene, but it is still non-con, go forward with caution if that makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> *Not beta read*

**~V~**

Viktor had stared at the text message for a good ten minutes, grinning like an idiot before he’d finally gotten out of bed to get ready. But of course, it hadn’t been as easy as just throwing on a pair of jeans and a shirt. Instead, he’d spent nearly a full hour changing in and out of clothes until his room looked like a tornado had gone through it and left an aftermath of designer clothes strewn about. It wasn’t until Chris had intervened and promptly shoved a pair of jeans and a t-shirt into his hands that he finally settled.

Around eleven Yuuri had texted him the address of a café near his University, and Viktor spent the next hour and a half bouncing around the hotel until he was driving across the city feeling more giddy and nervous than he had in a long time.

He wasn’t exactly certain what to expect, for the entirety of his life his idea of ‘Cafés’ involved the finest hand roasted beans, and top of the line bakers. But as he walked into the one Yuuri was meeting him at he felt a sudden wave of culture shock.

It was small, and from slightly worn wallpaper it had obviously seen better days. The barista behind the counter was making coffee with water and powder, and serving customers muffins out of some kind of little glass display box. He'd seen little places like this in movies, but had never set foot in anything below a four-star restaurant in his life. He was overwhelmed, but at the same time extremely fascinated.

“Viktor?” A quiet voice came from behind him, and Viktor turned, a bright smile coming to his lips.

“Yuuri! This place is so interesting!” He declared. “You must tell me what these things mean?” He gestured towards the menu board.

Yuuri raised his eyebrows slightly, but a small smile came to his lips at Viktor’s request. That smile made Viktor’s heart speed up, it was like spending an entire day in the cold and coming inside to a warm blanket.

“It’s just a normal café.” He mused. “There are hot drinks, coffee, cappuccinos, lattes, cold drinks like iced-coffee, frappuccinos, and then there are just miscellaneous normal stuff like juices and milk.” Yuuri explained.

“Amazing.” He replied before leaning down to look at all the baked goods in the display case. “What’s this?” He questioned pointing at one of particular interest.

“Oh, that’s a pretzel bun.” Yuuri explained. “It’s basically a bun that you’d get a sandwich on, only the bread is actually the same dough as a soft pretzel. The dijon chicken is really good on it, that’s if you like that stuff.”

Viktor nodded along as Yuuri spoke, he’d never had a soft pretzel before, but if Yuuri recommended it then he sure as hell was going to try it. By the time it was their turn at the counter Viktor already had his wallet out, waving off any attempt Yuuri made to pay.

“Yuuri! You haven’t come by in ages.” The barista exclaimed as they approached.

“It’s been four days Yukko.” Yuuri replied with a laugh.

“ _Ages_.” She emphasised before her gaze turned to Viktor. “Wow, who is your friend?” She questioned, a little taken aback by the Russian beauty.

“Oh uh- Yukko this is Viktor, Viktor this is Yukko.” Yuuri explained, introducing the two.

“Hello.” Viktor chirped happily.

“Hello to you too.” She replied, before giving Yuuri a rather impressed look, wordlessly causing the younger man to blush. “What can I get you guys? I mean I assume you want your regular Yuuri right?”

“Yes please.” Yuuri hummed before glancing at Viktor.

“Could I get a coffee, one cream, one sugar?” Viktor requested before turning to Yuuri. “What was that sandwich you were talking about?”

“The dijon chicken on a pretzel bun?”

“Yes! One of those too.” He replied, turning to Yukko to make sure she heard and she gave a nod.

“Alright, hang around for a few minutes and Takeshi should have them made.” She hummed offering them another smile before turning to take the order of the next customer.

Viktor let Yuuri pull him aside to wait for their food out of the traffic of the other customers, his hands tucked into the pockets of his parka looking like an adorable navy marshmallow. Seeming to sense Viktor’s gaze he glanced up with a questioning look, and Viktor just smiled.

“You and the barista are friends?” He questioned.

“Oh, yeah, she used to dance at the same practice studio as me before she got pregnant a few years ago.” Yuuri explained. “Now she owns this place with her husband, I pick up coffee here when I have free time and enough money.”

“She owns this place?” He questioned glancing around with his eyebrows raised. “She looks so young.”

“She is pretty young.” Yuuri mused with a chuckle. “Her grandfather owned this place before she did, he retired and wanted to keep it in the family.”

“That’s really sweet.”

Before their conversation could continue, their food and drinks were being slid across the counter to them, and they carefully made their way to a table in the back corner sitting across from each other.

Yuuri peeled himself out of his parka, draping it over the back of his chair and in the process caused Viktor’s brain to short circuit. What he was wearing under it was tight. Realistically Viktor knew it was just athletic wear, but the material of the black t-shirt clung to his body hugging every edge, and highlighting the dips of muscle under it. He had to will himself away from staring and return his gaze back to Yuuri’s face.

“Sorry for wearing my practice clothes.” Yuuri replied sheepishly. “I didn’t bring a change with me for after my class.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Viktor replied quickly, enjoying the sight a little too much, and was thankful they were sitting because he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his gaze steady if the view of the other’s ass was also involved.

Yuuri blushed, that beautiful dusty rose coming to his cheeks as he worried his bottom lip. But after a moment he just gave a small smile and raised his drink to his lips taking a long sip of the liquid in his cup before setting it back down.

“So tell me what exactly is your choice of poison?” Viktor questioned motioning to the cup.

“This is a salted caramel latte.” Yuuri replied, running his tongue over his lips to clear away a bit of cream. “It’s technically a seasonal drink, but Yukko knows how much I love it and they always have the ingredients in stock to use in other drinks, so she still makes it for me whenever I come in.”

Viktor’s eyes followed the movement of Yuuri’s tongue and he swallowed hard, trying to clear his thoughts of just what exactly that tongue could be used for before they stirred reaction on him. But Yuuri seemed none the wiser of the fact that even outside of the club he was an accidental seductress.

“That’s very kind of them.” Viktor replied raising his coffee to his lips and taking a sip, it was bitter, and not in the normal way Viktor’s coffee was. Years of conditioning to only the finest freshly ground coffee beans had not prepared him to experience this excuse of a drink. He made face and tried to set the drink down nonchalantly, not wanting to look like a snob, but he knew he must have given something away.

“No good?” Yuuri questioned, cocking an eyebrow at the other from across the table.

“Oh well…” Viktor was searching for words, not wanting to say anything that might insult the man who seemed so fond of this place. “It’s interesting.”

That reply earned a laugh from Yuuri.

“If you don’t like it you don’t have to lie about it.” Yuuri replied with a snort.

“Oh...well then I don’t like it. American coffee is far more watered down than what we have in Russia.” Viktor replied with a chuckle. “What is this made out of anyway?”

“It’s instant coffee, so hot water and coffee grounds.” Yuuri explained. “You have heard of instant coffee right.”

“I’ve heard of it yes.” Viktor replied with a sheepish look. “I’ve just never experienced it before, and it was definitely an experience.”

“It’s all I’ve experienced so I like it.” Yuuri hummed taking another sip of his drink. “It’s better than what I have at my place at least.”

At Yuuri’s words Viktor had the sudden and unrealistic urge to fly Yuuri around the world just to take him to all the finest coffee shops. He wanted him to experience the full range of what the world had to offer, and Viktor wanted to be the one to offer it to him. But in the end he realized that he really didn't care if they were in Venice, Paris, or a hole in the wall cafe in New York. Having Yuuri across from him anywhere was a treasured moment.

“You should try your food.” Yuuri reminded, pointing out the untouched sandwich in front of him.

Since the coffee had gone over poorly Viktor raised the sandwich to his lips with a little bit of hesitancy and took a bite. It wasn’t the five-star meals he was used to, but there was something about it that stood out to him. After a few minutes of eating he realized that it was the fact this wasn’t his normal meal, it was something completely different, something he’d never experienced before. To Yuuri this was everyday life, but to Viktor it was new and invigorating.

“Good?” Yuuri questioned, after washing down a bite of his own food.

“Mhmm Vkusno, I like it.” Viktor replied genuinely before taking another bite, and Yuuri just smiled across the table at him. They fell into a comfortable silence, eating their food, Yuuri even going out of his way to get a glass of water for Viktor so he wouldn’t have to drink his coffee anymore.

“Why exactly are you in New York?” Yuuri questioned as they finished up their food. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

Viktor paused, chewing on his lip. He wasn’t going to tell Yuuri the real reason, it would probably make the other think he was pathetic, so he settled on the story he was giving everyone.

“Business, but I wanted a bit of a vacation while I was here as well.” He replied smoothly. “What about you? Have you always lived in New York?”

Yuuri nodded along as Viktor spoke, not questioning the excuse, figuring it was probably normal for someone like Viktor.

“No, I was actually born in Japan.” He replied. “I moved to America after high school. But I couldn’t afford University right away so I spent a couple years working before I finally was able to attend.”

The idea of not being able to afford something was foreign to him, he’d been given everything he’d ever wanted in life and more. Yet here Yuuri was sitting across from him having to make his own path without the same privileges Viktor had been given. It was more than admirable, it was straight up amazing.

“I was wondering about that ever since you brought up honourifics in the park yesterday, I just wasn’t certain because you didn’t have any kind of accent.” Viktor replied. “What kind of work did you do?”

“Oh, I used to have a pretty thick one, but people would always make fun of me for it, so I taught myself how to sound more American.” Yuuri explained, his gaze going to his hands. “I waited tables, stocked shelves, and erm- dance.”

  
Viktor felt a bit of anger at the idea of anyone making fun of someone as precious as Yuuri, he wished he was around to hear how the other used to speak, to reassure him there was nothing wrong with it. But he was a few years too late for that.

“I bet it was cute.” Viktor hummed, earning a blush from the other. “Ah, dancing is what you do now right? Or do you do anything else.”

“I-uhm, cute?” He stammered. “Yes, just dancing, I earn about the same as I would at a regular job for a week in about two nights at the club so it’s easier to get my school work done.”

“Very cute, everything about you is cute.” Viktor continued with charming smile, enjoying as Yuuri’s blush deepened. “Ah, well it’s good you can get your school work done and work at the same time.”

Yuuri shifted a bit in his seat, looking a little nervous as though he didn’t know how to take the compliments. So he just ignored them, nodding as Viktor continued to speak.

“Yes, it’s a good deal.” He replied, gaze moving to his empty cup. “I should probably be heading home soon.”

Viktor felt a wave of worry go through him, because Yuuri had just closed himself off in a matter of seconds, dropping down concrete walls where there had previously been warm smiles. He didn’t know what was going through the other’s head, but from the distanced look on his face Viktor could tell it wasn’t good.

“Oh, I won’t keep you if you need to leave.” Viktor replied, despite the fact he wanted nothing more than to ask him to stay. “How do you plan on getting home?”

“The bus probably.” He replied with a shrug.

“Huh, because I could have sworn I was going to give you a ride, interesting.” Viktor played with a hopeful look.

“That’s really not necessary Viktor, I can-”

“I insist Yuuri, it will be much faster than taking the bus, and less crowded.”

Yuuri glanced across the table at him, with an unreadable expression, those warm brown eyes staring directly through to Viktor's soul. He seemed to be dealing with some internal conflict, but after a few moments he just nodded.

“Alright, I suppose it won’t hurt.”

Viktor smiled and slowly got to his feet, waiting for Yuuri to put his jacket back on before leading him outside. He pulled his keys out as they approached the black Rolls Royce, a slightly bemused expression coming to his face as Yuuri realized that’s what they’d be riding in.

“This, is your car?” He questioned, a little dumbfounded.

“Yes and no.” Viktor hummed, opening the passenger side door to let Yuuri in. “I have one like this in Russia, but this is a rental for New York.” He explained before making his way around to the driver's side.

“This car costs more than my tuition.” Yuuri stated, looking like he was afraid to touch anything just in case he got a fingerprint on it. “I’m literally sitting in a car that costs more than my entire education.”

“That’s one way to see it.” Viktor replied with a laugh, realizing in that moment that he wished he could take the financial stress of Yuuri. The other seemed to see dollar signs were ever Viktor just saw ‘ _stuff_ ’, but he figured it would be a little pushy, and very strange if a man whom he barely knew offered to cover the costs of his education. Not to mention Yuuri didn’t seem like the type to easily accept that, he’d been surviving on his own hard work for so long, he doubted he’d let someone take care of him.

But oh how Viktor wanted to take care of him.

“Where am I taking you?” Viktor hummed, listening as Yuuri gave the address. “Alright, well I have no clue where that is, so just tell me where I need to turn.” He replied with a laugh.

Yuuri did just that, not saying much outside of a ‘ _take a right here_ ’ or the occasional ‘ _Your other right_ ’, and while Viktor wanted to know just what he’d done wrong so he could correct it, there was something so comforting about having Yuuri sitting in his car.

“Do you have any plans for tomorrow?” Viktor questioned, trying not to sound too hopeful.

“I have class during the day.” Yuuri began. “And then I work during the night.” He continued.

Viktor had nearly forgotten that tomorrow was Friday, which meant that Eros once more would be taking to the stage of CG’s. A few days ago he had fully planned on showing up to see the dancer again, now it felt strange. Because he wanted to know Yuuri, the bashful man beside him, he didn’t want to pay for his affections, he wanted to earn them.

“Oh right, I didn’t even realize what day it was.” Viktor sighed.

“Take a left here, it’s the big grey apartment building.” Yuuri informed, and Viktor did as he was told.

“And we’re here.” The Russian announced with a smile, though truthfully he was pretty sad to be parting ways.

“Thank you, for lunch, and the ride.” Yuuri mumbled softly.

“It was my pleasure Krasivyy, really.” Viktor replied, watching as Yuuri opened the door a confused expression coming over his face at the name before he gave a small wave.

“Right well erm- later.”

“Goodbye Yuuri.”

And with that, the door to the car was closed and Yuuri was gone.

**~Y~**

Despite how seemingly shy and bashful Yuuri was in person, he really didn’t mind working at CG’s. It may not have been the dancing he wanted to do in his future, but it was dancing nonetheless, and he was getting paid to do it. It was strange how easily he managed to slip into his Eros persona, a man who leaked confidence from his every pore, who could made the richest men in the city feel like they weren’t good enough for him. There was a power to it, and even if it was only for a few hours every week he enjoyed the break from his normal timid self.

The backstage area of CG’s was much like the rest of the place, beautifully furnished lined with silvers and golds. They were given a few rooms, split up amongst the dancers to share and no one was going to complain, not when every room had its own bathroom and a fully stocked mini-fridge for between sets.

The dancers here weren’t treated like objects, they were almost worshipped. Not once had Yuuri ever had to spend his own money on an outfit or makeup, if there was even the tiniest rip in fabric a new one would be at his changing station the next day. He knew that by definition he was a stripper, but working someplace like this at least made him feel a little more dignified.

“Yuuri.” A familiar voice sang, and he glanced up from where he was playing with the ties on his robe to look at Phichit. “What do you think?”

The younger man gave a twirl, a bright grin on his lips as he showed off his latest wardrobe, a beautiful red and gold tearaway.

“I like it, I’m sure the audience will as well.” Yuuri mused with a smile.

“I feel like a prince, it’s so soft Yuuri feel it.” And before Yuuri could even try Phichit had his hand and was placing it on his leg to feel the silk.

“Very soft.” He agreed with a laugh.

“Have you considered upgrading your costume?” Phichit questioned, motioning to where the outside articles of Yuuri’s costume were currently hung.

“Why would I? Do you not like it?” Yuuri questioned his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

“Of course I like it, you look fantastic in it. It’s just…” He trailed off. “It’s not playing to your strengths.”

“My strengths?” Yuuri just sighed, not sure if he wanted to know what was going on in his friend’s head.

“Yes, the way you move up there, it’s powerful I envy it I won’t lie. But it’s not exactly masculine, and this outfit is pretty masculine.” Phichit explained. “Your dancing would put any woman to shame, you don’t dance like a casanova trying to get into someone’s bed, you dance like a seductress teasing the Casanova with something they’ll never get.”

Yuuri’s eyebrows furrowed even more at Phichit’s analogy, trying to wrap his head around just what the other was saying, and as it appeared he wasn’t getting it, his friend continued to speak.

“You wear a suit on stage, an erotic one yes, but a suit nonetheless. What really gets people going is when you start stripping and they see the lingerie under it. Because they don’t want a casanova, they want the seductress.”

“So you’re saying I should...wear a dress?” He questioned, still missing the point.

“Not a dress, just something a little more androgynous.” Phichit told him, picking up the golden eyeshadow off the counter and making Yuuri close his eyes so he could start to apply it.

In that moment the third dancer who shared a room with them stormed in muttering curses under his breath that made it very obvious to Yuuri who it was without even needing to see them.

“Fuck the rain, it’s homophobic.” Yuri growled, causing Phichit to stop what he was doing, and Yuuri to open his eyes to look at the blond.

“How is rain homophobic?” Phichit questioned, always bemused by the Russian dancer.

“Because I’m gay and it’s inconveniencing me.” Yuri stated as though it was obvious as he started to ring out the water from long blond strands of hair.

“That’s not how it works.” Yuuri mused with a laugh, earning a middle finger from the other.

“Eyes closed.” Phichit ordered, and Yuuri closed his eyes again, feeling the telling sign of an eyeliner wand floating across the top of his lashes. “Yurio, tell Yuuri he needs a new costume.”

There was a snort from across the room.

“Alright firstly, that’s not my name asshole. And secondly, Yuuri you need a new fucking costume.”

Yuuri just groaned, wanting to crinkle his face up, but he knew he’d get a verbal smackdown from Phichit if he ruined his eyeliner before it dried.

“I feel really outnumbered right now.” He protested.

“Come on, it’ll be good for you. You don’t have to scratch everything about your current look, just get something a little different.” Phichit tried.

“Like what?” Yuuri questioned with a sigh.

“Like a mask, and a new job.” Yuri muttered, but by this point Yuuri knew the other really didn’t mean any harm, his natural demeanour was just extremely prickly.

“What about a once piece? Kind of like Yurio's? It’s not like you need to take clothes off to get the crowd going.” Phichit mused. “Like a sexy bathing suit?” He questioned, applying some mascara to the other’s lashes before stepping back from Yuuri to admire the job he’d done on his friend's makeup. “But a lingerie bathing suit.”

“If you want to draw it and give it to the designers go ahead, but if it’s ridiculous I’m sticking to what I have.” Yuuri stated, earning an excited squeal from Phichit.

“Trust me you’ll be burning that soon enough...but in the meantime.” Phichit reached out to grab the hanger that had Yuuri’s pants and the mesh shirt on it. “Jacket only, it looks best that way.”

Yuuri just glared at Phichit through the mirror, but he couldn’t keep up the act long before he was just shaking his head in amusement.

“You’re literally impossible.”

“You love it.” Phichit sang.

“Will one of you two asshats give me a hand? I can’t get this fucking closed.” Yuri muttered, trying to do up the zipper on the back of his outfit, and Phichit just let out a laugh at the sight.

“In your nineteen years on this planet you still haven’t learned how to do up a zipper?” The Thai boy teased, walking up to make short work of the zipper, sealing Yuri into the fabric.

“Shut the fuck up, my arm doesn’t bend that way.” He growled with a huff. “And I’m almost twenty.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but snicker at his dressing roommates, he couldn’t imagine being here with anyone else. Sure some people couldn’t stand Yuri, but Yuuri had figured out shortly after meeting him that the blond tended to always say the opposite of what he meant, and Phichit had just been here with him since day one.

“Yurio, I have a question.” Yuuri mused glancing over at Yuri, who was now working on braiding his hair out of his face.

“Call me that stupid nickname again and I won’t answer it.”

“What does 'Krasivyy' mean?” Yuuri asked, unable to get his mind off that word ever since it left Viktor’s lips earlier.

Yuri just turned to give him a confused expression, obviously not expecting the question to involve his native language. For a brief moment Yuuri was worried that whatever it was must have been an insult of some kind, and Viktor had just been too nice to say it to his face in English.

“Beautiful.” Yuri replied.

“What?”

“Did I stutter? You may have fucking butchered the pronunciation, but it means beautiful. Why do you want to know?”

A strange mixture of relief and confliction washed over Yuuri, sure it was nice knowing it wasn’t an insult, but that word dragged him straight back to the first time he’d met Viktor. How the older man had called him beautiful instead of sexy, how his body had fit just right against the other’s broad chest as he danced. But with that memory, came the harsh reminder that Viktor was married.

“It’s not important.” Yuuri replied, trying to wave the other off, but Phichit was too quick to just let it drop.

“Does this have anything to do with the super sexy Russian silver daddy?” He piped in, and when Yuuri blushed a wicked grin came over his friend's lips. “Yuuri you minx, did you end up going out with him?”

“We got coffee, that’s it, just coffee.” He stated quickly before Phichit could get any ideas.

“Wait who in the hell is ‘super sexy Russian silver daddy’? Christ are you dating an old guy Katsudon?” Yuri piped in, giving a disgusted look.

“No! He’s not old.” Yuuri groaned. “And we’re not dating, it was just lunch.”

“And what happened at this ‘lunch’.” Phichit mused, always the type to want as much gossip as he could get his hands on.

“We got food and we ate it.” Yuuri replied deadpan, starting to gel his hair back knowing they were getting close to their places call. “He may have called me cute and I may have shut down.”

Phichit gave him a look that said he wasn’t surprised, but was definitely a little amused. Because it was all too normal for Yuuri to completely short circuit when someone flirted with him outside of the club.

“So he was hitting on you?” Phichit hummed.

“Ew.” Yuri muttered under his breath.  
  
“I don’t know, maybe?” Yuuri replied as he finished styling his hair, using a wet wipe to clean the lingering gel from his fingers. “It doesn’t matter if he was or not, I already told you nothing was going to come from it.”

“And yet you went on the date anyway.” Phichit played knowingly.

“I shouldn’t have, it’s not like he got divorced overnight.”

“Wait, what the fuck Katsudon you went on a date with a married guy?” Yuri question, spinning in his chair to gape at the other.

  
“A hot married guy, he came to the club last week and really liked our sweet little Eros here.”

“It was just lunch.” Yuuri whined, not liking the fact no one seemed to hear him.

“Katsudon that’s’ s-”

Before Yuri could finish whatever insult was about to come out of his mouth Rosa’s head was popping into the room a grin on her lips as he took in the three.

“We’re down to you three, the show has been going really well tonight. Phichit you’re on deck, Yurio after him, and Yuuri you’re closing again.”

And as though a switch had been flicked the three had dropped the conversation, doing quick last minute preparations before one by one, hitting the stage.

As per normal it went well, Phichit’s energy and charms always were a favourite, Yuri’s unpredictability and classical training made him a show-stopper any night, and Yuuri stole the heart of every man in the room and had no intention of given his own back.

He was only given a matter of three minutes once he was off the stage before Rosa was leading him to one of the private lounges, and when the door opened he was secretly hoping to find a set of blue eyes and silver hair waiting for him there.

Instead, he found a heavyset middle-aged man with a greedy grin on his lips, eyeing him like he was a piece of meat and it had been years since his last meal. It was disappointing, but he didn’t let it show, keeping the signature coy smirk that Eros was known for as he walked into the room, explaining the rules of his chosen package before giving him a private pole dance.

But it was when it came to the lap dance that problems started to arise. It wasn’t surprising for him to roll his hips and find the other was aroused, but the panting and horrid breath was a little hard to stomach. He prevailed knowing he’d dealt with far worse and continued the lap dance.

“You’re so sexy baby.” The man breathed, mouth a little too close to his neck for Yuuri’s comfort. “Such a tease, I bet you’re a real slut.”

Yuuri tried to laugh the comment off as a joke, moving his head so it was further away, but there was an uneasiness growing in his stomach. It was like something in the room had shifted, the energy taking a completely different turn, and all he knew was he didn’t like it.

“You probably take cock like a champ, with an ass like that you were born to be a cute little fuck toy.” He continued, and Yuuri swallowed considering walking out, but he knew that if the time wasn’t up and there were no physical rules broken that the charge of the dance would come out of his own paycheck, and he couldn’t afford that. “I’ve always had a thing for Asian boys…”

Now that comment fueled a fire in his gut, because there was nothing Yuuri hated more than being fetishized for his race. He didn’t care about the toy or the slut comment, those were things he was used to, but he really didn’t want to be verbally harassed because of some guy had a case of ‘ _Yellow Fever_ ’.

“I think that’s enough for tonight.” Yuuri stated sharply, starting to pull off the other’s lap.

“Excuse me? I paid for thirty fucking minutes of this and I’m not going to be cheaped out by a whore.” The man growled, his hands going to Yuuri’s hips to pull him back onto his lap greedily grabbing handfuls of Yuuri’s ass.

Yuuri let out a gasp, his eyes widening, and for a few seconds he was just in shock that this was really happening. Sure a few guys had touched when they weren’t supposed to, but no one had ever physically grabbed him. He quickly tried to pull away, but the grip was hard enough to bruise and he could feel his heart starting to race in his chest.

“Get your hands off me.” Yuuri ordered, shoving at his chest, which only seemed to anger the man more. Because before he could process it he was pinned onto the couch, one hand moving to his neck limiting his air, while the other was wandering over his chest pinching at sensitive nipples. Yuuri may have been strong, but this guy had at least a hundred pounds on him in weight alone. So he brought his nails down to claw at any piece of skin he could reach, breaking the skin on his cheek.

“You dirty fucking whore, you’re going to pay for that.” He hissed, so Yuuri did the only thing he could think of in that moment.

_He screamed._

He knew there were some situations where it was even riskier to try to get out of it on his own then it was to get help, and there was no promise that if he tried to wiggle his way out he'd beable to. By the time the man clamped his grip harder on Yuuri’s neck to cut the air out of his scream it was too late, the doors to the room were being thrown open with a loud bang as they hit the wall.

“Oi, get your fucking hands off him you bastard!” A voice shouted, and Yuuri caught a glimpse of golden hair before the weight was off of him as the man was removed from the room by two bouncers.

He laid there panting on the couch, eyes wide as he tried to collect himself and process what had just happened. It had gone down so fast it was hard to believe it was real, but he could still feel that disgusting man’s hands on his body, and the ghost of that bruising grip on his neck would linger for at least a day.

“Hey , Katsudon are you okay?” A voice questioned, and Yuuri turned his head to see Yuri was sitting on the floor next to the couch a look of genuine worry on his face as and a reassuring hand on his arm.

“I think so.” Yuuri replied, starting to sit up.

Not two seconds later he made out the sound of heels frantically rushing down the hall and the slight jingle of a beaded dress as Rosa burst into the room rushing to his side.

“I’m so sorry Yuuri, you should never have to go through that.” She soothed, and it was obvious one of the bouncers had told her what happened. “Are you alright? Yurio can you get a bottle of water for him?” She asked doting over him like a worried mother, and in that moment he was thankful for it. Rosa had always done her best to make this place a safe space for them, and he knew the fact this had happened would be tearing her apart inside.

Yuri didn’t even reply to the use of the nickname, but was on his feet, digging behind the bar of the room until he came back with a bottle of water, twisting the cap open so Yuuri wouldn’t have to. He was going to question the action until his fingers were finally around the bottle and he realized just how badly he was shaking.

“Thank you.” He breathed, taking a long sip of the water.

“We have cameras in every one of the lounges, we will be pressing charges against that man and staff will be alerted to never let him on the premises again.” She continued and Yuuri just nodded as she spoke, hearing the words but not fully absorbing them. “In the meantime I want you to go home early tonight, you’ll be paid time and a half for the entire night including the hours you weren’t here for. I know it’s not much, but hopefully it will help.” She whispered, picking up Yuuri’s jacket from the floor where he’d taken it off earlier and wrapping it around his shoulders. “If you don’t want to come in tomorrow that’s alright just send me a text and I’ll pay you for your shift anyway. If you need anything at all you know how to get ahold of me.” She continued, before addressing the blond. “Yuri thank you for getting here so fast, you can return to your customer now.”

Yuri seemed a little hesitant to leave, but gave a nod before getting to his feet and exiting the room. Yuuri assumed he must have been working right next door if he’d heard him and gotten here so quickly, and he was certain he’d never seen Yuri look so shaken about something before.

“Now come on Yuuri, let’s get you to your dressing room and into your normal clothes.” Rosa requested, and slowly Yuuri got to his feet. He wasn’t injured beyond the bruising around his neck and he assumed on his ass as well, but he was still shaken, and he felt like a baby deer as he walked in his heels.

By the time he returned and got dressed the initial shock was wearing off, and while there was still a revolting cold feeling in his body, but he was starting to think clearly enough to function on his own. So he shook Rosa off and told her to return to everyone else and that he’d get home just fine.

As he walking out the back door of the club his phone binged in his pocket, and he opened the message he was greeted with yet another picture of Makkachin, this time he looked to have fallen asleep on his back with his legs straight up in the air. It was cute, and a little bit of warmth returned to Yuuri’s body at seeing it.

[Yuuri: 12:42am] cute. what are you up to right now?

He tucked his phone back into his pocket as he walked, heading in the general direction of his apartment, but instead of going straight home he found himself being drawn into the warm lights of one of his favourite 50’s themed dinners that ran around the clock, and settled into a worn booth in the back. It was after he ordered a milkshake that he heard his phone once again.

[Viktor: 12:50am] Not much, watching a really bad American TV show.

Yuuri paused glancing at his phone for a long moment as he wrote his message, taking a deep breath and hitting enter.

[Yuuri: 12:52am] want to get a midnight milkshake with me?

**~V~**

The request had been surprising, but a very welcomed surprise. Within five minutes Viktor was out the door driving across town to meet up with Yuuri, pretty much bouncing in his seat as he drove. But when he finally arrived he didn’t expect to find the other sitting quietly in the back booth, the normal golden undertone to his skin had been replaced with an unnerving paleness that was only made more obvious by the fluorescent lighting.

He could make out the signs of Eros still on him, the slicked back hair, and the makeup. But the big blue parka, and the fidgeting were all Yuuri. As he slid into the booth across from the other he saw him tense up before relaxing when he realized who it was.

“Yuuri.” Viktor greeted, dragging his name out. “Are you okay? You look ill.” He continued softly.

Yuuri just nodded and offered the other a weak smile, glancing up as the waitress came by to drop his drink off and take Viktor’s order. But Viktor wasn’t about to let the subject drop so easily, not when this angel looked so vulnerable in front of him.

“Did something happen?” He tried again, keeping his voice soft, and when Yuuri’s eyes flickered to him and he saw the mixture of fear and conflict in them he knew that was the case. “What's going on?”

Yuuri didn’t reply, instead he just took a sip of his drink, placing his hands around the cold glass before moving them to his face. The fact he’d yet to say a single word since Viktor had shown up was only increasing Viktor’s worries.

“Yuuri…” He tried again, tone soft but pleading.

He could see the way Yuuri’s Adam's-apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, and shaky fingers moved to unzip the blue parka slowly sliding it off his body. There right above the line of the dark blue shirt he was wearing was a menacing purple bruise in the unmistakable shape of a hand.

Viktor felt the air leave his lungs, as a wave of rage coursed through him. He hated any sight of harm left on the raven-haired man's body, and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to break the hand that had done this. But he knew rage wasn’t the emotion that was needed right now, no, Yuuri needed comfort.

“Did this happen at work?” He questioned after a moment.

“Yes.” Yuuri managed, glancing down at his drink as though he was ashamed of himself.

“What happened?” He questioned softly, not even glancing up when his drink was dropped off.

“I think...I was sexually assaulted.” Yuuri managed after a long pause, stirring his drink with the straw, and Viktor’s hands tightened into white-knuckled fists under the table as he tried to stay calm. “It wasn’t bad...the guy was just saying stuff that made me uncomfortable while I was giving him a private dance, and when I tried to leave he grabbed my ass and then pinned me to the couch by my throat and started to uhm, rub all over my chest.” He admitted.

“Oh Yuuri.” Viktor breathed. “Don’t write something off, any amount of sexual assault is too much. This is more than just a little bit, he hurt you, I hope you plan on filing charges against him.”

Yuuri just nodded, glancing up to look across the table chewing his lip. He seemed spaced out, but slowly the colour was starting to come back to his skin, and Viktor hoped he could see it fully return.

“Rosa says she’s filing charges and the man has been banned.” He replied. “Sorry for asking you out here so late...I should have just gone home I don’t really know what came over me.”

“Good.” Viktor stated, before shaking his head. “I’m glad you asked me, I want to be here for you Yuuri.” He told him, before reaching across the table for Yuuri’s hand, movingly slowly so the other would have plenty of time to pull away if he wanted to.

But he didn’t want to.

Instead Yuuri relaxed at the touch, and Viktor just gently ran this thumb over the back of the younger man's knuckles.

“I wish I could do something, I don’t want to ever see you hurt.” Viktor stated with a sigh. “You deserve to have the world on a silver platter, to be treated like royalty, not to be assaulted by some dirtbag.”

“That’s not the life I was born into.” Yuuri whispered. “I’ve never had good luck, bad things just happen whenever I’m involved.”

“Moy Krasivyy angel, ya dam tebe mir, yesli ty pozvolish.” Viktor replied more to himself than to Yuuri.

“Krasivvy.” Yuuri replied holding onto that word. “I asked my friend what that word meant earlier, he told me it means beautiful...why do you keep calling me that Viktor?” He questioned.

Viktor paused, glancing across the table at what he could only describe as the most beautiful sight he’d ever laid eyes on. Warm eyes that made him feel better than a cup of hot-chocolate on a cold day, a smile that even Da Vinci wouldn't have ever been able to do justice to, and a lethal grace in his bones.

The answer seemed so simple to him.

“Because you’re beautiful.” Viktor replied. “I’ve thought so since the moment I laid eyes on you. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my life.”

A soft blush came to Yuuri’s cheek at the compliment as he glanced back down to his drink, a conflicted look on his face and he slowly pulled his hand away.

“You shouldn’t say stuff like that when you’re married.”

It was like ice water being doused over his head.

He was married, and he didn’t even feel bad about pinning over Yuuri. Right now he felt bad about the fact that it was so easy to forget he was married when he was busy pinning over Yuuri. The dancer was all that was good in the world, it was so easy to get lost in his presence.

“I-” Viktor paused. “I’m am married, yes.” He admitted glancing down at the platinum band on his right hand before back at Yuuri. “That doesn’t change my feelings and the fact that you’re the single most beautiful and incredible person I’ve ever had the privilege of meeting.”

Yuuri let out a sad laugh at the confession, starting to slip back into his coat, putting out a bit of money on the table to cover their drinks.

“Yuuri?” Viktor questioned.

“I can’t let you say stuff like that.” Yuuri muttered. “I don’t know what your intentions are, but you’re married and it’s not right.”

“Yuuri please, let me explain-” But before he could finish his sentence Yuuri was all but running out of the restaurant.

Viktor only sat there for two seconds before he was on his feet running after him.  Yuuri was the closest to happiness he’d gotten to years and he wasn’t about to let that slip by.

The harsh wind bit as his cheeks as he ran to catch up, and he called out the other’s name, frowning when he didn’t turn around but still following after him a few more paces before stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

“I’m gay!” He shouted, and Yuuri froze, his back still to Viktor. “Super gay, as in I can’t be intimate with a woman without feeling sick to my stomach.” He continued, and the other slowly turned around.

“But...you’re married.” Yuuri repeated, obviously under the impression that Viktor was bi, or just curious. “To a _woman_.”

“I am, yeah.” Viktor replied with a half exasperated laugh.

“Why?”

“Because my father told me I had to, so I did.” He stated, thankful that they were the only two on the street.

“I don’t get it.” Yuuri whispered, and Viktor had closed enough distance between them to hear it.

“The only way I was allowed to run my family’s company was by living up to the expectations my father set out for me, one of them stated I needed to be married. I thought that I could teach myself how to love her over time, but it’s only turned to resentment.” He continued, a hint of nerves in his voice.

“Viktor…” Yuuri tried, but no words followed.

“I’m not in New York on business, I’m in New York because I’m depressed and my best friend thought I could find myself here. But I didn’t find myself, I found _you_ and that’s so much better.” Viktor told him, and Yuuri didn’t respond, but he also didn’t start to leave again. “I was miserable, I know how pathetic that sounds, I have money, a lot of it, but I’d never felt so low in my life. I stopped being able to feel things, I couldn’t remember what it was like to be excited about something, or try something new. It all just started to blend together into this constant grey void. And then you danced out onto that stage and I started to see gold in everything, your eyes, the warmth of your skin, the way you laugh, it was all made of gold. I was captivated. It only got better when I ran into you in the park, because you make me feel alive again, like I’m experiencing everything for the first time.”

“Viktor…” He tried again, but still was at loss of what to say.

“I know it’s wrong, I’m a terrible husband, I always have been. But in the short period of time I’ve known you you’ve turned my whole life upside down in the best way possible.” He admitted. “I feel protective of you, I can’t explain it, all I know is that I hate knowing someone hurt you, and I wish I could protect you from it ever happening again. I want to be there for you Yuuri, please stay in my life a little longer.”

Yuuri had a hand over his mouth his eyes wide as he tried to process all this information. The entire night was overwhelming, and Viktor’s confession had only set his thoughts racing even faster.

“I-I.” He breathed. “I don’t know.” He whispered taking a few steps back. “I’m sorry, I need to think.”

Viktor wished he could say more, something that would make Yuuri stay, but he knew he’d said everything already, and now the ball was in Yuuri’s court. So he just nodded, a forlorn look on his face as Yuuri took a few steps back, watching as the closest thing to an angel he’d ever met turned to walk away from him.

_Please, stay close to me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Krasivyy - Beautiful  
> Moy Krasivyy angel, ya dam tebe mir, yesli ty pozvolish - My beautiful angel, I'll give you the world if you let me
> 
> ~  
> 8,000 words of angst later...
> 
> This chapter started off on a fluffy(ish) note and then things went downhill real fast. 
> 
> Regardless, thank you for reading!! I'm still amazed at all the comments and kudos this is getting, it's very encouraging, I tried to get another chapter up quickly so not to keep anyone waiting!!
> 
> But in the meantime between updates you should check out my new tumblr because I post the occasional reference drawing to this fic when I'm bored so [@r-musings](https://r-musings.tumblr.com/) is where the party is at. (By party I mean stripper!yuuri)


	4. Chapter 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are they from your super sexy Russian silver daddy?” Phichit questioned, raising his eyebrows.
> 
> “You really need to stop calling him that.” Yuuri replied with a sigh, but he didn’t deny it.
> 
> “Oooh, so they are.” Phichit automatically sat up straight, obviously waiting for gossip. “Why’s he buying you flowers?”
> 
> “They’re...apology flowers.” Yuuri replied, running a finger carefully over the petals of one of the roses.
> 
> “Apology flowers? Remind me to make a rich guy feel guilty, that vase is probably worth a couple hundred dollars alone.” He mused. “What did he do?”
> 
> “We’re not pawning the vase Phichit.” Yuuri groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid confusion, I did change my username on here from thepiedpiperx to r_musings. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter took a little longer to write, but I promised it would be up by the weekend and it's still the weekend!!

  
  


**~Y~**

 

 

When it came to speaking Yuuri often found that he lacked the ability to properly express himself. It was infuriating to be fluent in two languages and always feel like he didn’t have the right words to say. Instead, he used to choose to say nothing, just sit back and passively let the world keep moving until he remembered how to get back on his feet and join it. But as he grew older he realized that neither English nor Japanese were his most fluent language, the only way he could truly convey everything he felt was through his body.

It could be the small things, the blush on his cheeks when he’s complimented, how he hunched in on himself when he was embarrassed, or chewed on the insides of his cheeks when he was nervous. But he was heard the loudest when he danced, when he created the story with his body, and laid his emotions on the floor for the world to see.

When he didn’t know how to speak, he went to the studio, and after two days of barely uttering a word he knew the only way he’d ever get this out was through sheer kinetic energy. Monday’s were normally dedicated to classes that focused on theory rather than actual studio time, but no one questioned Yuuri when he asked to use one of the open studios after his final class of the day.

He felt more comfortable in a pair of practice tights than he did his own skin some days, the familiar hug of material stretching to mimic the shape of his legs was a reminder that he didn’t need lingerie to draw someone's attention to his body. The power in his muscles could be seen easily in his movements regardless of what he was wearing.

Even in Yuuri’s current state he still spent ample time sitting on the floor of the studio, slowly stretching his muscles, working out the tension and making sure he could dance without injury. He’d made it twenty-three years without any major injuries, and he hoped to continue that streak well into his actual career. The better he took care of his body, the better it would take care of him in return. Going through the simple motions were calming, rolling his ankles, the slight burn when he slid into his first split before the muscles relaxed under the pressure, it was like a pseudo form of mediation.

Once he recognized that familiar easy feeling in his muscles that came with a good warm-up he was on his feet making his way across the room in a pair of black slippers that had seen much better days. It took him a minute to pick out a song, before setting on a piece from one of his classical playlists; ‘Storm’ by Vivaldi.

The music didn’t start soft, there was no slow crescendo till the action, right from the beginning the progression of the music was cascading around the room in a beautiful chaos, and Yuuri’s body echoed every single beat of that chaos. There may not have been words to the piece, but there didn’t need to be, he could write a whole story in the way he moved.

He moved into a sharp arabesque, and even with the cutting movements he was graceful and precise, emphasising every single extension and point of his toe to convey that overwhelming frustration that had been lingering in him for the last two days.

He’d been uncharacteristically angry, angry at the man in the club, angry at Viktor, but for the most part he was angry with himself. He hated feeling powerless, not when dance has always made him feel strong. Yet that feeling of strength had been taken away reminding him that Eros was not Yuuri, because Eros could cut a man down to size, but  _ Yuuri _ was the one who froze. The power in his muscles had failed him, and had he not managed to call out when he did he was certain it would have been much worse.

Throwing himself into a Grande Jete he let his body carry him completely unchoreographed, feeling the next movement as it happened. There was no way to plan a real cataclysm into a dance, one could try but even the best dancers wouldn’t get it right, it was only in moments like this where the dancing was completely raw that true chaotic grace could be captured.

Yuuri didn’t want to just been seen as a stripper, as some kind of sex object who moved for the pleasure of men. Being a dancer was so much more than that, it meant you needed to be a star. But not in the sense one would think being a star required, because Yuuri didn’t want to be  _ pretty _ , or  _ gentle _ , he didn’t want people to gaze at him and think he was there for their viewing pleasure alone. Stars were so much more than that, because it was so easy to forget that they were  _ burning, blinding, dying _ , and right when you thought they were done they exploded into the most beautiful supernova that could tear worlds apart. Stars were not made to be pretty or gentle, and neither was he.

Every single movement Yuuri made he felt in his very core, there wasn’t anything forced in the way he danced, and each dance would never be the same no matter if he performed the routine hundreds of times or came up with it on the spot. The meaning would always change, because the language that Yuuri was most fluent in was dance.

By the time the end of the song came around he could feel his heart hammering in his chest, and sweat glistened his skin, but the weight he’d been carrying got a little lighter. He fell to the floor onto his knees, doubling over to rest his forearms against the cold hardwood trying to catch his breath. While he may have been known for stamina that could keep him dancing for hours, there was something so different when it came to moments like this. The exhaustion was the same kind he’d get after crying, ridding himself of that anxious energy only to reaffirm just how tired he was from carrying it around.

With a sigh he rolled onto his back, staring up at the roof of the dance studio as his chest heaved while he worked on getting his breathing back to normal. Compared to the way he felt when he walked in Yuuri was acutely more aware of his own thoughts now, the haze of his frustrations wasn’t blinding him anymore and he started to finally process the events of the last few days.

He’d been sexually assaulted at work, and he knew he’d never able to get rid of the memory or unfeel those hands on his skin. Even once the bruises completely faded, the memories were burned into him, and he was just thankful that it had ended when it had.

His mind wandered to the events following that, he was still uncertain why it had been Viktor out of all people he’d called on that night. He could have chosen Yukko, or waited for Phichit, both of them would have happily helped him. But instead he found comfort in Viktor, and while it was brief there had been something so calming to the way Viktor reached out slowly giving Yuuri time to pull away if he wanted, and the warmth of his hand on top of his own had been so grounding in that moment. Of course that little bit of sanctuary had been cut short, as Yuuri’s mind caught up to him eventually, shouting words of warning, reminding him that despite his soft nature nothing good could come out of things.

 

But for some reason, he still found a large part of him wanting to stay after Viktor’s confession. As badly timed as it may have been, and as confused as it may have made him, he felt strangely safe with the Russian around. Viktor had been the first patron who’d ever viewed him as more than a stripper, from that very first night he’d seen Yuuri as a dancer. Every time the other looked at him there was always this fond admiration in his eyes, and it made Yuuri’s heart beat faster and that terrified him more than anything. Because he’d only known Viktor for a little over a week and he already missed him, he missed the way the other would get so excited over the simple little things like hot chocolate and coffee shops, or how carefree he looked when he was with Makka.

But his morals were fighting with his heart and it was a close call between which side would win.

With a groan Yuuri peeled himself off the floor, dragging his feet over towards his bag so he could take his slippers off and put on real shoes to prepare himself for the winter weather outside. Yet despite his obvious exhaustion he felt a little lighter as he made his way out of the building, reaching the bus-stop just in time to catch the bus to his apartment. He’d even nearly fallen to sleep on his way back, snapping out of his daze as he reached his stop, able to slip off before the bus moved on to the next.

Once taking the familiar journey back up to his apartment he was greeted at the door by Vicchan, the toy poodle barking excitedly at his owner’s return. Yuuri couldn’t help but bend down and pet the little guy before following the sounds of the television playing down the hall in their tiny living room, where Phichit was curled up under a blanket watching some new reality TV show that he was investing his soul into. His roommate glanced up when he entered the room, and smiled in greeting.

“Yuuri, you got a delivery today.” Phichit hummed.

“Delivery? I haven’t ordered anything.” Yuuri replied, brows furrowing together in confusion.

Instead of replying to Yuuri’s confusion with words, the younger man just motioned towards the window where a dozen blue roses were sitting in a crystal vase that looked far too expensive to be something they owned. He slowly walked across the room a little baffled at the sight, almost worried his eyes were playing tricks on him.

“I really wanted to read the card but I didn’t, so you’re welcome.” Phichit hummed.

Yuuri chewed on the insides of his cheeks, the arrangement was stunning, definitely not the type of flowers you could pick out in the grocery store checkout line for ten dollars. There had been money put into these, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know just how much.

Plucking the card out of the flowers he couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows because even that looked expensive. His name was scrolled on the outside, written in gold ink with decorative swirls, and it felt too nice to just rip it open carelessly, so he worked it open carefully until the tape was peeled and he could read the note on the inside.

_ Dear Yuuri,I know I have a lot to _

_ I know I have a lot to  _ apologize _ for, you have every right to ignore my calls and texts. I wish I could have told you what I did under better circumstances, and I hate knowing I caused you more pain. But when I was out today I saw these flowers and they reminded me of you, only you’re far more beautiful than any rose could ever be. _

_ ~V.N _

Yuuri worried his bottom lip between his teeth, reading over the little note a few times unable to help the feeling of fondness in his chest. Sure people had bought him flowers before, his parents would after every dance recital as a child, a couple of his exes had as well, but it was nice to know that even when they weren’t talking Viktor still thought about him.

“Are they from your super sexy Russian silver daddy?” Phichit questioned, raising his eyebrows.

“You really need to stop calling him that.” Yuuri replied with a sigh, but he didn’t deny it.

“ _ Oooh _ , so they are.” Phichit automatically sat up straight, obviously waiting for gossip. “Why’s he buying you flowers?”

“They’re...apology flowers.” Yuuri replied, running a finger carefully over the petals of one of the roses.

“Apology flowers? Remind me to make a rich guy feel guilty, that vase is probably worth a couple hundred dollars alone.” He mused. “What did he do?”

“We’re not pawning the vase Phichit.” Yuuri groaned. “I can’t tell you the details, it’s not something for me to share. But he overwhelmed me at a bad time.

“Rude.” Phichit replied, crinkling his nose up a little before nodding as Yuuri spoke. Most of the workers at the club had heard what happened to Yuuri that night, including Phichit. “Are you going to forgive him?”

“I don’t know yet.”

**~V~**

 

 

If someone was to ask Viktor the difference between a  _ need _ and a  _ want _ he’d be able to give a curt definition. School had taught him that a need was what was absolutely crucial to survival, for example, food was a need, clean water was a need, shelter was need.

To want something, on the other hand was a luxury, no matter how attached someone is to a piece of technology they really don’t  _ need _ it, they  _ want _ it. Because wants are the little things that aren’t required for life, but are sought after anyway.

Despite knowing the definition between the two, Viktor had never known what it was like to need something, he only ever had wanted things in his life. He didn’t know what it was like to be afraid he might not afford food, or pay the heating bill, he’d been one of the lucky few that were born with a silver spoon in his mouth.

This meant that Viktor never learned patience in his life, growing up whenever he wanted something he got it without question. The only exception to this was filling the requirements to take over Nikiforov Industries. Outside of that he didn’t know what it was like to chase after something, or to pine, it was an irritating nagging feeling, and quite frankly was driving him crazy. Yet it was such a new emotion to him, and even if it wasn’t a pleasant one, it was better than feeling nothing at all.

Over the course of two and a half-days he’d been so tempted to send a hundred text messages, apologizing, making sure Yuuri was okay, asking him if he wanted to get coffee, or walk their dogs. But under the watchful eye of Chris he’d only sent five texts, a goodnight and good morning message for every day. Yet no matter how hard he tried to distract himself, he always found his gaze lingering back to his phone, checking for messages he knew weren’t there.

With a loud groan Viktor walked across the hall into Chris’s room, not bothering to knock, just throwing himself face first onto his best friend's bed, muttering muffled words into the blanket like a needy child.

“Viktor, I can’t help you if you continue spilling your heart to my bed instead of me.” Chris mused, spinning around in his desk chair, an eyebrow raised.

Sluggishly Viktor turned his head, crinkling his nose up at the other before letting out a long dramatic sigh as his silver hair fell messily into his face.

“Do you think the flowers were too much?” He questioned.

“Define ‘to much’ in this case.” Chris hummed.

“Too blue? Too forward? Too big? Too expensive? Should I have avoided the crystal vase? I don’t know what I’m doing.” Viktor whined, despite the fact he was a married man, he had never actually tried to ‘court’ someone before. Things had always been given to him without him needing to even work for it, yet he’d happily spend the next sixty years of his life buying flowers every day for Yuuri, just for a single glimpse of him.

“I think your overthinking is what’s ‘ _ too much _ ’.” Chris stated. “Give him time Viktor, you didn’t tell me what happened, all I know is it sounded like you confessed your feelings at a pretty bad moment. He’ll get back to you eventually, and if he doesn’t then to hell with him, we’ll get you an even cuter stripper.”

“He’s a dancer.” Viktor corrected. “And there’s no one cuter than him, that's impossible.”

“You’ve known him for a week Viktor, are you really that hopeless for him?” Chris questioned.

“ _ Yes _ .” He groaned, running a hand through his hair to brush it out of his eyes. “I feel so stupid Chris, I don’t understand any of this.”

Chris sighed, a slightly bemused and slightly empathetic look on his face as he shook his head.

“You have a _ crush _ Viktor, and not just a little one, I’m going to guess this is your first real crush on someone.” The blond stated. “Not to mention this someone has been evading you, I’m pretty certain no one has ever taken so long in their life to say yes to you before.”

Viktor knew Chris was right, he definitely had a crush, and he was pinning  _ hard _ . Yuuri was an enigma wrapped in gold and always just out of his reach. Ever since the last time they spoke he’d felt extraordinarily guilty, because he knew that spilling what he had on Yuuri must have only overwhelmed him even further, but he’d never been very good at rationalisation in the heat of the moment. He always acted before thinking about the consequences, and while sometimes it paid off in his favour, other times it ended terribly.

“I hate not knowing.” Viktor muttered, before rolling over onto his back. “But still, for some reason this feeling is better than nothing. How can I be upset and still not be upset about being upset?”

“Viktor I really don’t know what you’re talking about anymore, maybe you should take a nap? Or walk Makka?”

“I guess you’re-”

**_Ding._ **

Both of their eyes travelled to Viktor's pocket where the source of the noise came from, and automatically his heart started beating a little faster in anticipation. Pulling his phone out he was almost afraid to look, but there sure enough on the notification screen was a new message from Yuuri.

“It’s him!” Viktor shouted, automatically swiping his passcode in, only to be greeted by the ‘ _ 2 percent battery _ ’ notification, and much to his distress his phone screen went black seconds later, and he gaped at it horrified. “No, no, no, come on.” He whined. “My life is over!” He lamented, and before he could continue Chris threw his phone charger at him with a snort.

Frantically Viktor leapt off the bed to the nearest power outlet, not caring that it meant he had to sit on the floor right next to the desk, all that mattered was getting his phone back on. He’d never really noticed just how long it took to load up before, but every second that drove on of staring at the calibration screen felt like centuries. Not to mention it took a good minute to finally re-load all of his notifications. Once he finally managed to get his messages up he clicked on the convo drinking in the words on the screen.

Or rather ‘word’ would have been more accurate.

[Yuuri: 7:17 pm] hey

It was amazing how three letters had managed to flip Viktor’s mood from distressed and whining to ecstatic.

“What did he say?” Chris mused.

“He said ‘ _ hey _ ’.” Viktor sighed with a smile.

“Romantic.” His friend teased with a laugh.

[Viktor: 7:20pm] Hey you. :)

Clutching the phone in his hand Viktor felt the worry leaving him, only the brief relief only lasted a few seconds before his mind began to run away from him. Because there was always the chance the only reason Yuuri was texting him was to tell him he never wanted to see him again, that he was an asshole who needed to go back to Russia.

[Yuuri: 7:21pm] can we meet somewhere private?

“Chris!” Viktor shouted looking up from the phone a look of terrified excitement on his face. “He wants to meet somewhere private.”

“Kinky private?” His friend questioned with a smirk, to absolutely no one’s surprise.

“I don’t know what he wants, but it’s definitely not that.” Viktor choked, doing his best not to imagine that outcome, but it certainly would be a welcomed turn of events.

“Invite him here, it’s private, and you have Makka to win his heart if you can’t.”

“Here...where  _ you _ are? Chris you hit on literally anything that moves, you’ll scare him away.” Viktor protested.

“I can’t make any promises to not hit on him, I get possessed when in the company of attractive people.” His friend joked.

“It’s not called being possessed, that’s called a boner.” Viktor replied. “Am  _ I _ not attractive company?”

“Owch.” Chris placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt. “You were, until I realized you’re more over dramatic than I can be, and I could never be with someone who outshines me.”

“I am not dramatic.” Viktor replied with a pout that countered his statement, his gaze moving back to his phone and he bit his lip.

[Viktor: 7:27pm] You can come to my hotel. (No funny business I promise) Makka misses you, and it’s private.

[Yuuri: 7:28pm] which hotel?

Viktor grinned at the prospect of seeing Yuuri soon after nearly three days of being apart. It was hard to believe he’d gone twenty-eight years without even knowing him, and now even the shortest period of time without so much as a text was enough to drive him mad with worry.

[Viktor: 7:30pm] St. Regis, 20th floor, the room number 2010.

[Yuuri: 7:31pm] i’ll be there around 8:30 okay?

[Viktor: 7:32pm] More than okay!! I’ll see you soon.

Glancing up from his phone Viktor tried to bite back a smile and met his friends questioning gaze.

“He’ll be here in an hour.” Viktor stated. “Don’t make me regret inviting him over, and please for the love of all that’s holy  _ do not _ answer the door.”

Chris just gave a wicked grin.

“No promises.” He quipped back earning a groan from Viktor. “Now you should probably get changed, you've literally been in your pyjamas all day.” He pointed out.

Viktor glanced down at himself for a moment before his blue eyes went wide and he was scrambling out of Chris’s room towards his own needing to make himself look less like the hopeless mess he was.

**~Y~**

 

 

Growing up Yuuri had spent the occasional weekend in a hotel, normally this involved travelling to a relative's place which was too far away to drive home from the same evening, or a class trip that required staying overnight somewhere. He considered himself to be acquainted with what most hotels consisted of, the warm cozy interiors, easy to navigate halls, friendly looking staff that smiled at you as you walked by.

But _ nothing _ could have prepared him for walking into the St. Regis.

It was like walking into a palace, and he was almost positive he could get lost in the lobby alone. The Beaux-Arts architecture of the place was overwhelmingly beautiful, and everything seemed to be covered with gold and draped with red detailings, the perfect picture of the luxury.

Yet when compared to Viktor even the architecture didn’t seem nearly as breathtaking.

He carefully walked forward, trying not to gawk as he passed a decorative flower vase that was bigger than he was and probably cost more than he made in an entire year. He knew the more he stared the more he’d stand out. Then again compared to everyone here he was already standing out.

Men bustled by in Armani suits, with Rolexes on their wrists, and ties tighter than a hangman's noose around their necks. An older woman was draped in furs and pearls, her blue heels clicking off a floor that was so clean Yuuri could see his reflection in it. Even the children that walked by were dressed in the finest fabrics the world had to offer.

Then there was him, slowly making his way through the lobby buried in a blue parka that he’d bought two years previous and for a time period where he’d been a little heavier in stature than he was now. There was a hole in the sleeve from where Vicchan had gotten it, and the fur around the hood was dry and matted together from the time he thought it was smart to put it in the dryer. The way people looked at him was with shock and disgust, as though he must have been some homeless guy who wandered in off the streets, despite the fact that in his world this was just how regular people dressed.

He hung his head low, trying to make himself smaller as he rushed off down one of the side halls, making his way towards the golden doors of the elevators. He shifted uncomfortably as he watched the numbers signalling which floor it was currently on as it came lower and lower, until finally they slid open and out stepped a small handful of men and women dressed in finery. Once they were clear he stepped inside, swallowing hard when he noticed that even the elevator had an attendant to run it, and that attendant was now looking at him questioningly.

“Floor?” The man asked after a moment of silence.

“Oh I- uhm- twenty.” He managed.

“Twenty? Are you certain, that floor is for our most... important guests.” The attendant stated, and his disbelievement only reminded Yuuri that he stood out like a sore thumb.

“Y-yes, I’m certain.” He confirmed, sending out a silent prayer when the attendant finally hit the button, starting the slow trip up.

The second the door opened at the top Yuuri was doing his best to get out of there with a quick ' _ thank you _ ', hugging his coat around him nervously. Even the hallways of this hotel seemed luxurious, there wasn't a single spot or stain anywhere in sight. His eyes moved to gold the room numbers above the doors, and he took a left, following down to the very end of the hall where he finally found ‘2010’.

Double checking his phone a few times to make sure that this definitely was the right place, he built up the courage to knock, the light rap echoing out four times before he tucked his hand back into the pocket of his coat.

Distantly he could hear the sound of shuffling behind the door as footsteps approached, a slight pause where he could only assume they were looking out through the peephole, and then finally the door opened.

Only it wasn’t Viktor.

Instead, it was a tall blond man looking down at him with mischievous green eyes, an eyebrow slightly cocked.

“ _ Oh god _ \- s-sorry I must have the wrong room.” He stammered, feeling a wave of anxiety starting to build in his chest.

“My, my, you  _ are _ cute.” The guy hummed, letting his eyes run over the length of Yuuri’s body.

“I uh- sorry! I should go…” He started taking a step back a blush forming on his cheeks, but the blond just laughed and shook his head.

“This isn’t the wrong room Mon Ami.” He hummed. “Viktor is in the bathroom probably fixing his hair for the tenth time in the last hour.”

Yuuri felt a little relieved at the mention of Viktor’s name, but then the worry crept back in because there was a strange man in Viktor’s room. Did he already have a boyfriend? Was asking to meet him in his hotel room some kind of ploy to get back at him?

“Viktor is my best friend.” The blond explained as though he could see Yuuri’s worry. “But I should really thank Rosa for choosing such good looking dancers for my club.” He mused. “You’re even better looking up close.”

“You know Rosa?” Yuuri asked eyes wide. “Wait, what do you mean ‘ _ your club _ ’?” He continued.

“Christophe Giacometti, it’s a pleasure to meet you Yuuri.” The blond hummed offering a hand out to shake.

Yuuri blinked a few times, running that name in his head and trying to place why it was so familiar. It only took a few moments before he realized that made his initials ‘ _ C.G _ ’, the man in front of him was the owner of CG’s the club he worked at.

“ _ Oh my God _ .” Yuuri breathed, shaking his hand cautiously. “Are you... _ my boss _ ?” He asked, and Chris laughed.

“No, I just founded it and fund it, I don’t actually play any big roles in it outside of that.” He explained. “Now cutie why don’t you come in-”

“Chris.” A voice called out from behind him a slight whine in it. “I thought I banned you from being the one to answer the door.”

“But if I didn’t answer Mon Ami, this fine man would have been waiting out here _all_ _alone._ ” Chris replied, drawing the story out with dramatics that made the situation seem much graver than it was. “As as I saying, please come in Yuuri.” Chris hummed, stepping aside and letting him walk across the threshold.

He didn’t even have time to take in the grandeur of the hotel room, as the first thing his gaze landed on was a pair of blue eyes that could give the ocean a run for its money. Everything else didn’t seem important, the only thing that existed for a brief moment was that warm heart shaped smile on Viktor's lips.

“Viktor.” Yuuri breathed, worrying his bottom lip.

“Yuuri.” Viktor replied, drawing out the ‘u’ sound in his name as normal. “I’m so glad you see you.”

“Before you two get all cozy with each other, Yuuri you can take your jacket off I’ll hang it up for you.” Chris hummed, snapping Yuuri back to reality as he nodded dumbly, unzipping his parka and handing it to Chris, before toeing off his shoes so they sat next to the other pairs at the door, looking rather lacklustre in comparison.

“Chris at this rate I think you’d make a good footman.” Viktor teased, bemused by the way Chris was doing the normal duties that one of their staff would do.

“Ah, Mon Ami, you’ve always been the ‘ _ foot _ ’ man here.” The blond teased, and if the telling lowering of his voice didn’t give it away, the wink he shot Yuuri certainly did.

Viktor choked on air, and Yuuri was blushing like mad again.

“Now if you’d excuse me, I have things to do, places to be, actually I really don’t but Viktor’s kicking me out, so have fun kids.” Chris hummed.

“I’m older than you.” Viktor pointed out.

“I’ve seen your hairline, trust me I know.” The blond played, quickly exiting before Viktor could whine.

Yuuri was standing there awkwardly during the whole exchange, waiting until Chris left before offering a sheepish look to Viktor. He knew he was the one that technically asked to see Viktor, but now that he was face to face with the Russian beauty he felt himself clamming up.

“Come into the lounge.” Viktor insisted, leading the way down the hall and further into the lavish hotel room.

“This place is huge.” Yuuri stated as he took in the high ceilings and decor. It had to be at least double the size of Yuuri’s apartment alone, if not triple. He couldn’t imagine what it must cost to rent this place out even for a single night, let alone for over a week.

“It’s rather nice for a hotel room.” Viktor mused in agreeance, motioning towards the couch for Yuuri to sit.

Yuuri’s gaze fell to the ball of curls near the couch and a smile came to his lips when the poodle looked up at him, tail starting to wag happily against the floor. One of the easiest ways to his heart was through cute dogs, and if that cute dog happened to be a poodle it was even better.

Taking a seat he leant over giving Makka a few pets in greeting, glancing up to see Viktor was smiling at the scene in front of him, and Yuuri just bit his lip nervously.

“Can I get you a drink?” Viktor questioned.

“No, no, I’m good.” Yuuri reassured, before patting the space next to him so they could speak. “So…”

“So?” Viktor mirrored in response as he filled the gap on the couch beside the other. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been okay. Thank you for the flowers by the way, they were lovely.” Yuuri replied slowly, brown eyes flickering down to his hands. “I’m sorry for-”

“ _ Yuuri- _ ” Viktor cut off his apology before he could continue. “Don’t finish that because you have nothing to apologize for I assure you.” He told him softly, a tentative smile on his lips.

“But I’ve been avoiding your messages.” He reminded, the strain evident in his brows.

“Rightfully so.” Viktor hummed. “What I said Friday was true, I didn’t want to lie to you about it. But I probably should have a little longer till you weren’t so overwhelmed.  _ I’m _ the one who needs to apologize Yuuri, not you.”

Yuuri raised his gaze from his hands to meet the oceans that were hidden in the irises of Viktor’s eyes, and the look he was giving him was so genuine that the other either must really mean it, or he deserved an Oscar for his performance.

“I prompted it.” Yuuri stated. “I knew whatever answer you gave me would upset me, but I asked anyway.” He whispered. “I...self-destruct when I’m upset.”

“I’m still sorry, I never wanted to upset you further. I wanted to be there for you.” Viktor tentatively placed his hand on Yuuri’s forearm in a comforting gesture.

“I’m not your problem Viktor, you don’t have to be there for me.”

“I  _ want _ to be there for you Yuuri, I really do.” He continued. “I hate the idea of you being upset, I want nothing more in the world than to see you smile, to see you  _ happy _ .”

Yuuri was quiet for a moment, his eyes moving down to look at Viktor’s hand, watching how the other’s thumb was slowly moving back and forth in a soothing manner. Such a little touch made his heart race faster in his chest, and he had to work to form his next words.

“You deserve to be happy too.” Yuuri whispered.

“I’m happy whenever you’re around.” Viktor admitted, and there was a bittersweet smile on his lips.

“Are you really?”

“Yes, happier than I’ve been in years.” He breathed. “I know it’s ridiculous we barely know each other, but God Yuuri you reminded me what it was like to look forward to something. Everything is just a little better when you’re around.”

“I-” Yuuri started, but he paused just looking at Viktor. Since the first time he saw the other his beauty was obvious, Viktor was all sharp angles like he’d been hand carved out of marble by Michelangelo himself, only he was more beautiful than a marble sculpture could ever be. But there was something exhausted to him, this lingering sadness in his face, yet whenever Yuuri was around his eyes would light up in a way that made him feel like he was somehow the most important person in the world.

Viktor was lonely, and he couldn’t blame him for that. The idea of marrying someone for the sake of business sounded miserable, even more since Viktor wasn’t even attracted to women. Yuuri couldn’t empathise with the situation but he could empathise with the feeling, because he knew all too well what it was like to be lonely. His family was across the world, he’d never been good at making friends, no one ever wanted to date him for long periods of time, some days it was the worst feeling in the world.

He hadn’t understood what Viktor meant about suddenly seeing ‘ _ gold _ ’ until after he’d gotten home and had time to think. Yet it made sense in some strange way because despite the fact his hair was silver the more he thought of it the more he realized that Viktor was pure gold. He understood that ‘ _ seeing gold _ ’ didn’t actually mean physically seeing it. It was a feeling, the feeling he got when Viktor gave him that heart-shaped smile, the warmth that came with a small touch, the sound of Viktor's laugh, it was all made of gold.

“I-” He started again. “I don’t understand it.” He tried, and as Viktor was about to speak up he waved him off. “Not that, I don’t understand how you’ve done this to me.”

“Done what?” Viktor asked, a concerned look on his face.

“You...made me like you, and I’m so terrified of that feeling.” He whispered. “You’re so- so much better than I am.”

“Yuuri…” Viktor moved his grip to Yuuri’s hand, slowly raising it to press his lips to the back of it. “You’re wrong Zolotse, you are far better and far stronger than I have ever been in my life. I wish you could see yourself from my eyes, because everything about you is beautiful.” He reassured.

“You’re just saying that.”

“No, I’m not. You are the single best thing that’s ever walked into my life...well I guess you danced into it. All I know is the moment I laid eyes on you I was infatuated, and the second I heard you laugh in the park...well, I was a goner.” He replied, letting go of Yuuri’s hand so he could cup his cheek.

“Viktor-” Yuuri breathed, and while he felt so nervous, something about the tentative touches were calming. “It’s wrong.”

“Morally, yes it is.” Viktor agreed, leaning in a little closer, and Yuuri couldn’t help but let his gaze flicker towards the pink of the Russian’s lips. “But does it feel wrong Yuuri?”

Yuuri shivered and that moral part of him wanted to scream ‘ _ Yes! This is wrong! You’re married! _ ’, instead he found himself acknowledging the fact that he could make out the slight mint of Viktor’s aftershave and a floral smell which he credited to the shampoo the other used.

“N-No.” He whispered, both so excited and so afraid to say those words.

He watched Viktor’s lips curl into a small warm smile, and he felt the other’s thumb tracing his cheekbone softly and he leant into the touch just slightly.

“I really want to kiss you Yuuri.” Viktor whispered, blue eyes flickering down to his lips with a look of longing. “But I promised you no funny business when I asked you to come here.”

Yuuri swallowed the nerves in his throat, having trouble believing anyone like Viktor would ever want to kiss him. But there was no way he’d heard incorrectly when they were pressed so close together, and he couldn’t help but feel giddy at the prospect.

“You did promise that.” Yuuri stated slowly. “But I didn’t.”

He knew he might regret it, that the chance of this ending in flames was high, but he threw caution to the wind instead, ready to fuel the forest fire that could be born from this moment.

His hand settled on the back of Viktor’s neck, and he closed the remaining distance between them, sealing their lips in a tentative kiss. Yet even with how soft and unsure it was, he felt like his world had just shifted, like two tectonic plates were crashing together and he didn’t know whether they were going to create a disaster or make mountains, all he knew was it felt right.

Viktor returned the kiss with soft pliant lips, and after a few seconds of trying to figure everything out, they fell into the same rhythm, kissing tender and slow. There was nothing rushed about it, they were just drinking in that comforting feeling of warmth, the same warmth one felt when the sun touched their cheeks on a summer’s day. , But Yuuri didn't need the sun to feel it anymore, all he needed was Viktor.

Sadly, Yuuri remembered that the human body required oxygen to survive and reluctantly pulled back, eyes slowly opening the same time as Viktor’s did. For a long moment they didn’t say anything, just looked at each other, that was until Viktor’s arms were wrapping around Yuuri’s waist and his face was buried in his neck hugging him tightly.

“Zolotse.” Viktor whispered against his neck. “You’re amazing, Yuuri.”

Yuuri blushed at the praise, but nonetheless smiled his arms wrapping around Viktor’s shoulders in return, body fitting just right against the other’s chest.

“Want to watch a movie with me?” Viktor asked pulling back just the tiniest bit to look at Yuuri’s face.

“Okay.” Yuuri replied with a breathless chuckle, shifting so Viktor could dig around for the remote, flicking on the large television on the wall and starting to browse through Netflix.

"What do you want to watch?" Viktor questioned curiously.

“It doesn't matter, surprise me.”

Viktor nodded and after a few minutes of scrolling through titles he settled on an indie ‘feel good’ film, sitting back to his position on the couch arms moving to wrap around Yuuri once more.

Yuuri allowed the other to pull him close again, embracing the warmth that was offered. It was a little strange to get used to at first, but by the halfway mark of the movie the embrace was proving to comfortable for him. After the day's events tiring him out, he found himself resting his head against the muscle of Viktor’s shoulder, eyes drooping with every minute that ticked on.

He doesn’t remember falling to sleep, only a brief moment of being woken up as someone was carrying him to the extra bedroom, but a soft accented voice was reassuring him it was alright to go back to sleep as he was laid onto the comfiest bed he’d ever been on in his life. He felt exhaustion overtaking him quickly once more, but not before a pair of warm lips pressed to his temple.

“Goodnight my Zolotse.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought after the last chapter everyone deserved a little fluff, so here we have the beginning stages of their actual relationship!! 
> 
> Once again thank you, everyone, for the comments and the kudos! My apologies if I don't reply, I'm one of those people who doesn't know how to respond to compliments, but they really are appreciated and I read them all. <3 I honestly wasn't expecting this fic to go over so well, but I'm glad to know people are enjoying it!
> 
> Chapter 5 may be up sometime during the week, but if not it will on the weekend (I'm in my last two weeks of college, so it's finals time and I may only get one chapter up a week) 
> 
> But in the meantime if you want to find updates on how the chapter is coming along, random reference pictures I've drawn for this fic, or want to chat with me you can check out my tumblr at [@r-musings](https://r-musings.tumblr.com/).


	5. Chapter 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I suppose this is goodbye.” Yuuri mumbled glancing up at Viktor, his fingers reaching out to play with the sleeve of the Russian's shirt.
> 
> “Goodbye sounds so grim.” Viktor sighed. “I prefer ‘till next time’.” He hummed. “Because that means I’m going to see you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I might not be updating till the weekend, but my muse was popping, so now less than 48 hours later you get the next chapter.
> 
> This has a wee bit of smut in the beginning. 
> 
> *Not beta read*

**~V~**

 

The sun slipped in through the crack in the middle of the curtains where he hadn’t managed to close them completely the night before, and slowly as the morning moved on that thin line of light moved higher and higher until finally it was resting across the Russian’s eyes. He could feel the warmth of it on his face as he stirred from his slumber, every minute that light lingered he grew closer and closer to reality.

Blinking his eyes open was disorienting, and he squinted rolling over onto his side to stop the bright assault on his retinas. Normally he woke up at the asscrack of dawn _with_ the sun rather than _from_ it, and he never realized just how sharp the contrast was. It felt like years since the last time he’d slept in, and exhaustion always weighed on him heavily, leaving tension in his body and mind that he could never fully sleep it off. Yet this morning he felt well-rested, more so than he had been in years.

With a yawn he stretched his back, arching up letting out a few pops from his joints, as his sleep shirt lifted up to his navel to reveal the faint silver treasure trail that dipped below the waistline of his pyjama pants. He let out a satisfied groan as he felt the lingering traces of sleep leave his muscles. He rolled over onto his stomach, just drinking in the tranquil feeling for a few moments longer, but the change of position caused him to become _extremely_ aware of the fact his muscles weren’t the only stiff thing this morning.

He wiggled his hips slightly just to be certain, the motion causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot through him as his erection rubbed against the bed through his pyjama pants.

“ _Oh no_.” He breathed, squeezing his eyes shut.

It wasn’t that Viktor had never been a victim of the infamous ‘ _morning wood_ ’ before, in fact he had been more times than he could count. But during his marriage the number had gone down significantly as his libido dropped. Yet his libido felt nothing short of that of a teenage boy’s this morning as his hormones were taking control of his body.

He tried to will himself down, he knew Yuuri was across the suite in one of the other bedrooms, and something about masturbating with the other here felt a little wrong. But the more his mind wandered to Yuuri the worse his problem became and his efforts to calm himself down were growing futile.

With a groan he slid out of bed, thankful for the ensuite bathroom that saved him from the embarrassment of running into someone like this. He quickly stripped out of his pyjamas, and made sure to run the water for his shower a little colder than his normal preference.

A hiss escaped his lips as he slipped under the cool stream, letting it wash over his scalp and drip down his back. He reached for his body wash, and if anyone knew the price of what that cost alone they’d probably have an aneurysm from the generous amount he was using. But he was very careful as he cleaned himself, moving hastily once he got to his erection not wanting to stir even more of a reaction.

Even after he’d washed his hair he could still feel the unyielding pressure in his groin that had yet to even falter the slightest under the cold stream of water. He might have been impressed with himself if he wasn’t so worried about the other two men in the hotel.

Letting out a frustrated groan he gave in, reaching down to wrap a wet hand around the base of his needy cock. Slowly he started to stroke himself, stopping to run his thumb around the tip swiping away a bead of precum. He had to bite down hard on his lower lip to keep the whimper from escaping him, cursing the fact that when he was aroused his sense of volume control dissipated.

He picked up his pace, unable to help but wonder what it would feel like if Yuuri was doing this for him. Just from holding the other’s hand he knew they were slightly smaller than his own, but rougher and calloused from years of manual labours that Viktor had never endured. He was positive that those hands would feel so much better than his own right now, and yearned for the warmth of Yuuri’s body pressed against his. The fact he’d already seen the other in lingerie only fueled his imagination, picturing what Yuuri would look like on his knees in front of him with the water dripping down his flushed cheeks, glancing up at him with those warm brown eyes.

He knew it was probably wrong to think about Yuuri like this, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get the picture of Yuuri out of his mind. He could only stroke himself faster, a slight tremble in his legs as he let his mind roam to what it would feel like to have Yuuri’s lips wrapped around his cock while he buried his fingers in raven tresses.

He had to brace his forearm on the glass of the shower wall, able to feel that aching pressure building up higher and higher and he knew it wouldn’t be long until he reached his peak. With a final twist of his wrist he let go, biting down hard on his lower lip to keep from crying out as he painted the glass with streaks of white. His breathing coming out heavily through his nose as he tried to keep quiet, a low growl rumbling in his chest as the pleasure slowly faded into that blissful post-orgasm heaviness.

Now a little more sluggishly than before he cleaned up his mess, washing over one last time before finally stepping out of the shower. It only took a few minutes to dry himself off and change into a new pair of clothes, not bothering with shaving just quite yet. Instead, he padded barefoot across the expanse of the hotel suite drawn in by the smell of bacon being cooked in the kitchen.

He knew it wasn’t Chris, the Swiss man was about as hopeless as Viktor was when it came to anything related to preparing food. They’d been living on room service for breakfast since the day they checked in, as any real attempt on their parts would have surely ended in catastrophe.

As he located the source of the smell he couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips, Yuuri was standing with his back to the doorway over the stove, his hair was slightly messy from sleep and still in yesterday’s clothes, but regardless of that he was still the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on. His gaze travelled to Chris, who was sitting at the island in the kitchen still in his pyjamas with his glasses on the bridge of his nose as he read something on his phone. The blond glanced up as Viktor walked in and cocked an eyebrow, and he swore the other just _knew_ what he’d been doing. He didn’t know how he knew, but it was one of those things Chris could always just sense.

“Viktor.” He greeted with a grin. “It’s nice of you to finally join us, did you know Yuuri here can cook? I was going to order us room service but he insisted on making us breakfast, I’ve been swooning this whole time.”

  
Yuuri turned around just enough to glance over his shoulder, and that soft dusty rose was on his cheeks as he offered Viktor a small smile. It was such a soft look, and really shouldn’t have caused butterflies to burst to life in his stomach, yet Yuuri seemed to get that reaction from him so easily.

“I felt bad about falling asleep here last night.” Yuuri admitted sheepishly. “I wanted to do something for you guys to make up for it.”

“No need to feel bad Yuuri.” Viktor hummed, walking further into the kitchen moving to the fridge to pull out the orange juice pouring a glass for himself before offering one to Yuuri as well. “It was no trouble, in fact you’re rather dashing when you fall asleep.” He continued, remembering the peaceful expression from the night before.

“I still wanted to make it up to you, I’m pretty certain a single night in this hotel room costs more than my rent for an entire year.” He stated as he scooped the bacon out of the frying pan setting it down onto a separate plate beside the stove.

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Viktor reassured. “But if it bothers you then I’m sure we both happily accept your breakfast apology.” He hummed walking past him, briefly touching Yuuri’s back with his hand, able to feel the other shiver at the touch and he couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m probably not as good as what you guys normally have.” Yuuri mumbled, starting to sort the bacon onto the BLTs he’d been working on. “But my mom taught me how to cook when I was young, mostly traditional Japanese dishes, but I’ve learned some American recipes over the years.”

“I once saw Viktor light a kitchen on fire trying to make toast. Whatever you cook is better than anything we could make.” Chris hummed with a smirk.

“ _Chris._ ” Viktor whined. “How was I supposed to know you didn’t make toast in a frying pan?”

  
Yuuri let out a snort at the stove, and Viktor could see the other’s shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

“Common sense?” Chris hummed.

“I hate you.” Viktor groaned, taking a seat on one of the stools at the kitchen island.

“No you don’t.” The blond sang. “Though you might after you find out all the embarrassing stories I’ve been telling Yuuri about you this morning.”

Viktor gawked a panicked look crossing his face and he looked over to Yuuri who was trying very had to bite back a smile and look innocent as he put the finishing touches on their food.

“You didn’t.” He breathed.

“He did.” Yuuri confirmed, setting down two plates in front of both the males. “Did you really drive your first car into a pool the day you got it?”

Viktor let out a groan burying his face in his hands over dramatically, able to hear both Chris and Yuuri laughing at his previous mishaps. He should have known leaving these two in the same room together was a bad idea. But then again the sound of Yuuri’s laughter, even if it was at the expense of Viktor’s embarrassment was worth it.

“Does that mean that the story about you getting chewing gum in your hair on a nude beach is also true?” Yuuri questioned, glancing between the two of them as he pulled up a stool to sit opposite them both with his own food.

“Why me?” Viktor lamented, and his dramatics only confirmed the story.

“Oh yeah, it was truly a sad day.” Chris mused. “He used to have hair down to his ass up till he was about twenty-two. But that chewing gum put an end to the famous Nikiforov silver locks.”

“It wasn’t down to my ass, it was more around my waist.” Viktor corrected, taking a bite of the BLT his eyes going wide. “Vkusno!” He declared.

Yuuri startled at the outburst, but a bright smile came to his lips when his food got approval. Viktor couldn’t help but return that smile, admiring the way the other’s eyes crinkled up at the edges.

They ate in a comfortable silence, every once in awhile Chris would divulge another embarrassing story from Viktor’s past, and eventually Viktor retaliated with a few of his own about Chris, all of which earned a laugh from Yuuri. Who much to Viktor’s enjoyment was seeming to grow more and more comfortable every second he was with them. Of course that blissful breakfast could only last so long.

“I really should go.” Yuuri stated sheepishly. “I have class in an hour and I need to be there fifteen minutes to warm up.”

Viktor’s heart dropped, but he knew Yuuri couldn’t dedicate every second of every day to him, and he’d never ask that of him either.

“I’ll walk you to the lobby.” Viktor offered with a smile, and Yuuri almost looked a little relieved.

“I’d like that.” He replied with a small smile as Viktor lead their way towards the door, pausing when he saw the butt of a poodle sticking out of their coat closet.

“Makka, what are you doing in there?” Viktor questioned, despite knowing he wouldn’t get a reply.

As he pushed the door open a little further he felt his eyes widen, because there on the floor was Yuuri’s blue parka, and with the fur lining on the hood it seemed the poodle had mistaken it for a new chew toy. He could see bits of fluff and blue material laying around and guilt washed over him. He knew he couldn’t really be to blamed for his dog's actions, but all the same he thought Makka knew better.

“Makka no!” Viktor shouted, and immediately the poodle stopped what it was doing, obviously unaware he was being bad, giving Viktor sad puppy dog eyes for yelling at him.

“ _Oh_ -” Yuuri mumbled, bending down to look at the remnants of his parka.

“I’m so sorry Yuuri.” Viktor breathed, desperately wanting to make it up to the other.

“It’s okay.” Yuuri replied after a moment. “It was getting old anyway, there was already a hole in it.”

“But it was your winter coat.” Viktor reminded. “Do you own another?”

“No. but I can pick a new one up after my next paycheck.” He reassured starting to bundle the fabric up in an attempt to clean the mess.

“If you think I’m going to let you buy a jacket with your own money after my dog tore yours up you are mistaken.” Viktor replied. “I’m going to take you out to get a new one.”

“That’s really not necessary Viktor.”

“It is, and I insist. You won’t talk me out of it Yuuri.” Viktor persisted, obviously not going to budge on the offer.

“I don’t have time to go out today.” Yuuri mumbled with a sigh.

“Then I’ll take you tomorrow.” Viktor replied with a nod. “When does your class end?”

Yuuri just looked at him for a long moment, obviously trying to think of a way to talk Viktor out of it. He was far too stubborn to let someone pay for a new jacket, but when it appeared that Viktor may have been even more stubborn than he was he let out a sigh.

“My class ends at three tomorrow.”

“Great, I’ll pick you up just text me an address to meet you at.” Viktor chirped. “In the meantime, you can borrow one of mine.”

“Viktor I don’t-”

“It's cold outside, I can't let you leave here without a jacket to keep you warm. I have more than one, so there’s nothing to worry about.” He added. “Plus, it gives me another excuse to see you.”

Yuuri gave an endearing blush in response, glancing up with a small sheepish smile. Viktor savoured that look before turning to grab one of his jackets out of the closet, tugging a tan overcoat out and handing it to the other.

“Viktor.” Yuuri breathed after catching glimpse of the manufacturer’s label on the inside. “This is a _Burberry_ jacket.”

“So?” Viktor mused, moving to help Yuuri into it as the other was too awestruck to do it himself.

“Burberry jackets cost thousands.” He gaped, and Viktor just chuckled. “What if I ruin it?”

“I hope one day I can help you to stop seeing the price of everything-” He breathed, fingers slowly working the buttons closed on the jacket. Admittedly it was a little big on the smaller man’s frame, but there was something about seeing Yuuri in his clothes that made him extremely happy. “-and just learn to enjoy life.” He whispered, having slowly closed the distance between them as he finished the last button.

“I- uh-” The younger man's brain seemed to short circuit at the closeness. “Class- yeah-. I have class.” He managed.

Viktor just chuckled and gave a nod, placing a hand on the small of Yuuri’s back, and he lead him out of the hotel room and down the hall towards the elevators. He kept that hand on his back all the way down to the lobby, stopping just short of one of the main doors.

“I suppose this is goodbye.” Yuuri mumbled glancing up at Viktor, his fingers reaching out to play with the sleeve of the Russian's shirt.

“Goodbye sounds so grim.” Viktor sighed. “I prefer ‘ _till next time_ ’.” He hummed. “Because that means I’m going to see you again.”

Viktor watched as Yuuri smiled up at him, and he wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss him right there. But even in America he was a somewhat public figure and knew he had to keep his touches to things that could be passed off as friendly. At least when he was in the lobby of one of New York’s most sought after hotels for those of the rich and elite. He never knew when he’d run into a ' _friend_ ', or someone looking for an excuse to stir gossip.

He reached forward to pull Yuuri into a hug, burying his face in the other’s neck and just breathing him in, savouring their last moment of the day together.

“Alright.” Yuuri whispered, wrapping his arms around the other in return for a short hug. “ _Till next time,_ Viktor.” He added, slowly pulling back and with a smile as he headed out the doors of the hotel.

**~Y~**

 

It had been a day since Yuuri had left the St.Regis, and he when he had shown up to class after, he was greeted with stares and giggles from his classmates. It took him a good twenty minutes to realize it was because he’d shown up in a jacket that was obviously not his own, wearing the same clothes as yesterday, and what implications that probably left on his classmates.

Needless to say, he spent the next two hours blushing like an adorably flustered strawberry.

But it had been Phichit who promptly flipped his shit when he saw the tag on the inside of the jacket. All but screaming because of the brand and grilling Yuuri for the details of the night previous.

When Yuuri had texted Viktor about his day the other found the whole situation hilarious, talking about how cute he probably looked when he was blushing and then asking for some pictures of Vicchan to show Makka.

By the time he’d finished class the next day there had barely been twenty minutes outside of the time they were asleep where they hadn’t been texting. It was anything from meaningless chit-chat, flirting, dog pictures, and really terrible jokes. But every time his phone buzzed in his pocket his day got a little better.

It had been hard to process at first, the fact he had willingly initiated a kiss with Viktor, and despite his morals telling him it was wrong, there was something that just felt right when they were together. Even though it had only been a day, when he finally saw Viktor again he couldn’t help but grin.

“Yuuri.” Viktor greeted leaning against the hood of the Rolls Royce, his hands tucked into the pockets of a dark purple jacket looking like he should be posing for a photographer rather than picking him up. “You are a sight for sore eyes.”

“I think that should be my line.” Yuuri replied, still confused to what exactly someone like Viktor saw in him.

“Yet I was the one who said it.” Viktor played, moving to open the passenger side door for him.

Even the second time he was in the vehicle it was still daunting, but he was a little less terrified now that he knew what to expect. As Viktor slid into the other side the Russian offered him a breathtaking grin.

“You know, I really like seeing you in that jacket.” Viktor mused as he put the car into drive, starting down the busy New York streets.

“Oh, it’s very comfortable.” Yuuri replied sheepishly, playing with one of the sleeves on the jacket. “I see why you like it.”

“I think I like it better on you than me if I’m being honest.” Viktor flirted, reaching across the seats to link his fingers with Yuuri’s, driving with only one hand on the wheel.

“I don’t think anything could look better on me than you.” Yuuri mumbled, enjoying the weight of Viktor’s hand on his own, marvelling at the soft skin under his palm.

Everything about Viktor just screamed beauty, the way the sun reflected off his eyelashes, eyes bluer than the ocean, smiles that could light up the room. Viktor could wear a garbage bag and still probably be the best-dressed person on the planet.

  
“That’s where you and I are going to have to disagree Zolotse.” Viktor hummed, traffic slowing the car down to a steady crawl. “Because you are absolutely stunning.” He raised their conjoined hands up so he could press his lips to the back of Yuuri’s.

All Yuuri could do in response was blush, amazed at how Viktor could somehow make him feel like the only person in the world. He didn’t understand how he’d grown so fond of the other so quickly, but if he had to blame it on something he’d say there was definitely witchcraft involved.

Yuuri could tell as they parked they were in the ‘ _high end_ ’ side of town, and he really shouldn’t have been surprised. While he wanted to protest Viktor’s hand was soon on the small of his back leading him down the street, and he let the other choose where to go. His knowledge on stores didn’t range outside of things you’d find on the first floor of a regular mall, and while some of the names he could recognize simply because they were famous for being expensive, other names were completely foreign to him.

“Armani?” Yuuri questioned as Viktor steered him in, his eyes going wide, if he recognized the name he assumed it meant big price tags.

Had Viktor's hand not been on his back he was certain he would have stopped in the door just to gape at the inside of this place. Because there was _no way_ this was a store, stores were supposed to have aisles and be a little cluttered and disorganized. But this place was absolutely breathtaking, everything about it screamed ‘ _expensive_ ’. The decor was all black, white, and sharp angles. Clothing hung along the walls expertly organized, some articles were even locked behind glass windows where they couldn’t be touched.

“Oh my God.” Yuuri breathed, his eyes moving to Viktor’s face, and the Russian didn’t even seem the tiniest bit phased by the store. “I’m terrified to touch anything.”

Viktor just laughed beside him and his hand moved a little further around his waist to give him a small reassuring squeeze.

“Good afternoon gentlemen.” A woman greeted, smiling at them from behind ruby lips, and Yuuri couldn’t help but think how she looked more like she should be heading to a party rather than working in a store. “My name is Janelle, is there anything I can help you with today?” She almost purred the words at them, gaze lingering on Viktor.

Yuuri just looked up at Viktor, his nerves obvious on his face, afraid he was going to say the wrong thing. Fashion wasn’t something he’d ever been good at, let alone high-end fashion.

“We’re interested in looking at this season's outerwear collection.” Viktor chimed in, offering her a charming smile; but unlike the smiles he gave Yuuri this one didn’t quite meet his eyes.

“Please follow me.” She brushed a few blond strands of hair behind her ear, giving Viktor a flirty smile.

Yuuri could tell she was walking with a very purposeful sway to her hips, it was the human equivalent of a mating dance. But Viktor’s gaze stayed on Yuuri, a reassuring smile on his lips.

They were led into an adjacent room, and aside from the clothing it almost looked exactly like the previous one. But he could make out the shapes of jackets that lined the walls, along with sweaters, and different kinds of pants, all of which were obviously designed for the colder weather.

“Now can I help you with your selection today?” She questioned, eyes remaining on Viktor, hardly even acknowledging Yuuri’s presence the entire time.

“I think we can handle this part on our own, thank you though. If we need anything I’ll call you for assistance.” Viktor replied smoothly, and the disappointment on the girl's face was obvious, but she left them anyway.

“She was really erm- _interested_ in you.” Yuuri hummed.

“Was she? I hardly noticed.” Viktor replied, walking over towards the wall which held the collection's winter jackets.

“I’m pretty certain she didn’t even look at me once the entire time.” He replied with a chuckle.

“That’s alright, I was looking at you the entire time so she doesn’t have to.” Viktor played. “Do you see anything you like?”

Yuuri wasn’t certain there was ever going to be a time that he didn’t blush when Viktor flirted with him, at least not in his everyday life, perhaps he'd handle it better as Eros. He hardly even registered the second half of the question over the sound of his heart fluttering in his chest.

“Everything looks so nice.” He mumbled, eyeing the jackets in front of him. “I don’t know where to begin.”

“How about we begin here.” Viktor reached up and very carefully pulled down a black jacket from the wall holding it up in front of Yuuri and checking the size. “I think you’ve made this much easier than expected. You look to be the floor size.”

“Floor size?” Yuuri questioned, shrugging out of Viktor’s jacket and trading it for the one in the other’s hand, slipping into it easily.

“The size of the clothing they put out on the floor to browse. Most of the time you have to get one of the consultants to go to the back and grab a different size.” He explained, looking over Yuuri in the jacket. “But you seem to be just right, I envy you. I’m always a size above what’s on the floor.”

“Oh.” Yuuri replied, feeling a little dumb as Viktor explained everything to him. “Why do they only put one size out?” He asked, zipping up the jacket and walking over to a wall sized mirror, taking in the fit. It looked good, better than his old parka at least, but not exactly a style he liked.

“To keep the place from looking cluttered. If they put out all the sizes then the racks would get full and things would be all over the place.” Viktor hummed. “That looks really good on you.”

“I’m used to cluttered stores.” Yuuri replied, slowly unzipping the jacket and carefully slipping out of it. “Are you going to say that about everything I try on?” He played, moving to check the price tag only to find there wasn’t one. “There’s no price on this.”

“If you just so happen to look good in everything, which there is a _very high_ chance of, then yes I’m going to say that about everything.” Viktor chirped. “They don’t put price tags on the clothes here.”

Yuuri was about to question why they didn’t but he figured it had something to do with the fact those who had to ask for the price, probably couldn’t afford it in the first place. He just shook his head and very delicately hung the jacket back up, starting to browse through the rest. He was afraid to touch most of them, only doing so when he wanted a better look at one, eventually settling on pulling a double breasted royal blue pea coat off the rack. He carefully put it on, doing up the golden buttons before turning to the mirror.

“What do you think?” He asked Viktor, watching as blue eyes roamed over the way the jacket fit to the natural curves of his body.

“I like this one even better.” He breathed, looking at Yuuri’s reflection in the mirror. “I knew blue looked good on you, but this shade really brings out the warmth in your skin.”

“It’s really soft.” Yuuri noted, running his fingers carefully over the jacket.

“Hold on a second, let me grab something.”

Before Yuuri could question it Viktor was walking across the room towards a section dedicated to scarves, coming back moments later with a black one in his hands. He smiled as he wrapped it around the back of Yuuri’s neck so it draped over his shoulders.

“Perfect.” He announced.

“I don’t know if the scarf is necessary, you’re already getting me the jacket.” Yuuri stated, not used to being around someone who could spend money so freely.

“But the scarf looks so good with it, please Yuuri?” Viktor questioned with a pout, and a grown man should not be allowed to look that cute.

“I don’t know.”

“Please.” Viktor tried again, using the ends of the scarf to pull Yuuri in closer. “You look amazing in it- in fact you’d look even better with the matching gloves and hat.”

  
“Viktor.” Yuuri crinkled his nose at him. “We only agreed on the jacket, you don’t owe me anything else. In fact you don’t even really owe me the jacket.”

“I know, but I want to.” Viktor informed, pulling Yuuri a little closer. “Please? I want to make sure you’re warm this winter.”

“Do you want me to die at the checkout when I hear the price? Because I’ll have a heart attack.” Yuuri swore, chewing on his bottom lip when he realized just how close they’d gotten, leaving him nearly flush against Viktor’s chest already.

“I know CPR you’ll be fine.” Viktor played. “Let me worry about the price, I don’t want you to even think twice about it.” He leant in a little closer, leaving only a mere few inches between them. “ _Please?_ ” He tried again before pressing his lips against Yuuri’s for a tender kiss.

Yuuri was pretty certain this had to be cheating, because kissing Viktor short-circuited his brain and turned his insides into mush. The only thing he could do in response was return the kiss, melting against the other’s chest.

“What do you say?” Viktor questioned, pulling back briefly to utter those words before he was kissing Yuuri again.

“ _Mm’kay_.” Yuuri breathed into the kiss, still a little dazed as they pulled back.

“Otlichno!” He declared with a grin, helping Yuuri out of the jacket and scarf, moving over too quickly pick up the matching gloves and hat before Yuuri could change his mind.

It took a moment for Yuuri to realize that he’d turned into putty in Viktor’s hands at a single kiss and he let out a groan and pouted.

“You’re a cheater you know that?” Yuuri questioned rhetorically.

“Maybe, but I’m a cheater who’s going to the checkout.” Viktor returned with a proud grin, making his way back towards the main room and to the counter where Janelle was standing looking rather bored.

Yuuri trailed along behind him, trying to mentally prepare himself for the cost of this. Even if he wasn’t the one paying he could pretty much hear his wallet in his back pocket crying.

He watched as Viktor laid the items out one by one, till the only thing draped over his arm was the tan jacket Yuuri had walked in wearing. He expected the woman to just ring it up there, but instead she picked up each of the items and walked through a door behind her, returning a minute later with what looked to be the exact same thing, only each item was sealed in plastic, and unlike the ones he’d been trying on, they had never been worn. She rang each item in and then turned to look at the two of them before glancing at Viktor, obviously easily figuring out he was the rich one. Yuuri might have been insulted if it hadn't been so obvious, just the way Viktor carried himself was this power and assurance that Yuuri lacked in his everyday life. 

“Your total is three thousand, six hundred, and twenty dollars. How will you be paying?”

Yuuri felt like he was going to faint, hand gripping at Viktor’s wrist, glancing up at him with wide eyes. Never in his life had he spent that much money in one place, let alone in one day, yet Viktor responded like it seemed cheap to him. The Russian turned his attention to Yuuri, just leaning down to press his lips to the other’s temple to reassure him this was normal. He hadn’t been expecting Viktor to show affection in front of the staff, but he assumed it meant they didn’t know who Viktor was.

Without even thinking about it Viktor was pulling out his wallet, and handing a shiny silver credit card across the counter to the woman, who swiped it through a machine before handing the credit machine over to Viktor to put his code into, and just like that it was paid for.The world didn't end, he didn't have a heart attack, it happened so easily he hardly even believe it. 

After the smaller things were put into a bag they were making their way back out onto the street, pausing in the door so Viktor could help him back into the tan jacket once again, muttering something about ‘not wanting to open the plastic yet’ on Yuuri’s new jacket.

It was a short journey back to Viktor’s rental car, and he was surprised to watch Viktor hang the jacket up in the backseat, more surprised just because there was an actual bar that was designed to hang clothes up in the car.

“Do you want to shop somewhere else? Maybe pick out a shirt to go with your jacket?” Viktor questioned with a hopeful look in his eyes, and Yuuri didn’t understand how someone could be so excited to spend money on him.

“No.” Yuuri replied firmly. “No more shopping, this was more than enough.” He replied, chuckling as Viktor pouted. “But thank you, for everything.” He added, turning as the back door closed and leaning up on the tips of his toes for a kiss.

It started as a chaste peck, but within seconds it had turned into his arms wrapping around Viktor’s shoulders, as Viktor had him pressed against the outside of the car in a heated lip lock. Had it not been for the sounds of cars passing by Yuuri could almost have forgotten they were on the side of the street. But sadly the sound of someone honking at their display of affection snapped him out of the moment.

“Alright, no more shopping.” Viktor relented breathlessly. “But I’m taking you out to dinner, deal?”

Yuuri just shook his head with a laugh.

“Deal.”

**~V~**

 

Viktor wasn’t certain why he was so fond of the idea of spoiling Yuuri, he assumed it had something to do with the need to provide and protect him. But all he knew was that he would happily spend his entire fortune in a day if Yuuri ever wanted him to.

But Yuuri would never want him to, and that’s what made it even better.

Yuuri wasn’t with him for his money, he didn’t look at him and see his networth. In fact just getting Yuuri to agree to let Viktor buy him things was like pulling teeth, but the end result was so worth it.

Yet he still wasn’t ready to give up the sight of Yuuri in his jacket. It made him feel oddly possessive over the younger male, and a part of him loved knowing Yuuri had spent the last day wearing it around. He only hoped that Yuuri would wear more of his clothes one day, and really needed to find another excuse to let him.

While the raven haired beauty may not have agreed to more shopping, Viktor sure as hell was going to enjoy their dinner together. They’d been wandering down the street for a few minutes now as Viktor looked up places on his phone. But he had to take into account that neither one of them was dressed for anything more than four stars, and as he was about to point out a French restaurant in the distance Yuuri was pointing at a sign.

“I haven’t seen one of these restaurants in ages.” Yuuri replied eyes twinkling. “I used to eat at these places all the time when I first moved to New York, they make the best burgers I’ve ever had in my life.”

Viktor ran his eyes over the sign, it didn’t look like anything special, in fact he probably would have walked by it without so much as a second glance had Yuuri not pointed it out. But that hopeful look on the other’s face suddenly made it seem like the only restaurant that was for them tonight.

“Well then, you should introduce me to the best burgers you’ve ever had in your life.” Viktor mused, and he couldn’t help but laugh as Yuuri automatically grabbed his hand leading him into the restaurant with a bounce in his step.

The place was a little dingier than the restaurants Viktor spent his time in, and it looked to be half sports bar, half restaurant. Patrons were chatting happily at their tables, some were cheering at the screens that were playing various types of games, while others were gathered around a pool table laughing with friends.

It definitely didn’t have the same ambience as a five-star restaurant, no one was dressed in a tux, there were no snobbish waiters. Instead they were greeted by a short plump man who grinned at them as they were lead to a booth, making Viktor feel extremely welcomed despite the fact he was completely out of his element.

He watched as Yuuri slide out of his jacket and hung it on a hook attached to the side of the booth and couldn’t help but admire just how clever that was. He followed in the same suit, hanging his jacket up before sliding into the booth across from Yuuri a bright grin on his face.

“I’ve never been someplace like this. “ He admitted, watching as Yuuri raised his eyebrows. “I like it.”

“You haven’t even eaten yet.” Yuuri reminded with a laugh.

“I know, but I’d like anywhere you took me.” He hummed, glancing up as their waitress came over and took their drink order.

“You’re so cheesy.” Yuuri breathed, his cheeks flushing slightly darker. “Do you want to get an appetizer?”

Viktor only grinned, before nodding. He hadn’t even glanced at the menu once yet, so focused on the man across from him instead. Reluctantly he tore his gaze away to start to peruse the menu.

“What do you suggest?” He asked Yuuri, recognizing a few of the dishes, but most were under names he’d never heard of in his life.

“I always get mozzarella sticks when I come to this place, and considering how cheesy you are I think it would be fitting.” He teased, and Viktor could make out a playful glint in those warm brown eyes.

“I’ve never had them before, I’d love to try them.” He mused. “You said the burgers were good here right?” He inquired, now that appetizers were settled he started his quest to find dinner.

“The burgers are amazing.” Yuuri confirmed, closing his menu in a manner that signalled he’d already figured out just what he was ordering.

“Then a burger is what I will have.” Viktor claimed proudly, and when the waitress came over for their orders he shared that news with her as well.

Soon they were nursing on their respective drinks, and Viktor found himself admiring the way Yuuri used his entire body when he spoke, bouncing a little when he was excited, waving his hands when he was nervous, that little cock of his eyebrow when he was wordlessly questioning him. He was certain Yuuri could have an entire conversation simply with body language alone. But that, of course, would mean he didn’t get to hear the tenor of the other’s voice, and he enjoyed the sound far too much to give it up.

“Tell me about your childhood Yuuri.” Viktor requested, dragging out the ‘u’ sound in the other’s name. “What was it like growing up in Japan?”

“Oh-” Yuuri blinked a few times having not expected the question, but smiled after a moment anyway. “Japan was beautiful. I grew up in a small city in Southern Japan. My family owns a hot-springs there, the last one in the entire city. I have an older sister named Mari who’s going to take over the business one day. It was really nice growing up there, no bathtub can compare to what it was like to relax in the hot-springs after a long day.” Yuuri gave a nostalgic sigh. “School was alright, not particularly memorable, at least not for good reasons. Most of my memories growing up involve dancing in someway.”

Viktor smiled across the table as Yuuri spoke, trying to put every detail into his memory because everything about Yuuri was important. There was a slight bittersweet look on the younger man's face as he spoke and Viktor could only wonder if he missed his life in Japan. But before he could ask a strange plate of food was placed in the centre of the table, grabbing his attention.

“What is it?” He questioned, picking up one of the objects in question, unable to help but think about how it looked like a finger.

“That’s a mozzarella stick.” Yuuri replied with a laugh picking up one of his own. “You dip it in the marinara sauce and eat it.” He explained, deciding to lead by example.

Viktor carefully followed the instructions as he was told, biting through the crispy outside, pretty much salivating by the time he finished it off. It was a whole new experience for his taste buds, and definitely a very good one at that.

“Vkusno?” Yuuri questioned with a coy smile.

“Vkusno!” He declared.

Between the two of them it didn’t take long to finish off the appetizer, and he could only be impressed by the service as it wasn’t a long wait after that for their burgers to be dropped of at the table.

He was pretty certain he was going into cardiac arrest just from looking at his food, it was two patties loaded with cheese bacon, tomatoes, and everything in between. Even on the plate it looked like a mess to eat, but there was something so appealing to that. Like he was taking back control after years of being forced to always use his best manners. He had to look to Yuuri to figure out the proper way to about eating the creation in front of him, watching as the other carefully picked up his own burger, pressing down on the bun slightly to compress it enough to get his mouth around it and take a bite out of the side. He followed with only minor struggles, managing to pick his burger up without losing too many of the toppings and raising it to his lips for a bite.

He could practically feel grease dripping down his chin and let out a small laugh as some of the toppings popped out of the other side right into the fries on his plate. Yet even with the mess it was an absolutely incredible flavour.

When he pulled back from his first bite his eyes went wide, and Yuuri just raised his eyebrows with a bemused expression obviously waiting for Viktor’s signature exclamation once more, and who was he to deny him that?

“Vkusno!” He lamented again, earning a laugh from the younger man.

“You’ve got a little-” Yuuri motioned to Viktor’s chin, before taking a napkin and leaning across the table to wipe off some of the burger crumbs from his lips. “I doubt that will do anything in the long run, these burgers are a mess to eat.”

‘A mess’ was an understatement, with the sheer amount of grease and sauce on these things Viktor found himself wiping his hands after every bite, and having to push the toppings that were falling out back in. But it was one of best dining out experiences of his life, because every time Viktor made a mess Yuuri was laughing across the table in the middle of making his own. It was such a heartwarming sight, and he knew he’d trade all the five-star meals in the world just for more burger dates with Yuuri.

After he finished his burger, he was glad to find his clothes had come out unscathed and he washed down the flavour with his fries, occasionally bringing up something to chat about, but for the most part it was a comfortable silence until they finished up their plates.

He let out a satisfied groan as the waitress came to take their plates away, slumping in his seat. He was going to be an intense food coma tonight, a mixture of grease and cheese making up most of the contents of his stomach. Yet he’d never been more satisfied before, and he was content to just sit there a little longer as they let their food settle.

“We should come back here every time we’re in this area.” Viktor hummed

“I’m not in this area much.” Yuuri replied, and it was obvious he was implying that the shops weren’t in his normal price range.

“Then we’re just going to have to change that.” Viktor chirped, wanting to find more excuses to take Yuuri out and spoil him a bit, and he hoped burgers would be a good way to get him to agree to it.

  
“I’m not agreeing to anything yet.” The other replied with a laugh, glancing up as the waitress set their check on the table.

“Will you agree to see me again?” Viktor questioned, reaching for the bill before Yuuri even had a chance to try, and the younger man instead settled on popping a complimentary mint into his mouth.

“Maybe.” Yuuri replied, a mischievous lit in his voice. “Do I get to see Makka again?”

“Do you like my dog more than you like me?” Viktor questioned with mock hurt.

“ _Well_ , Makka is pretty cute…” Yuuri teased, tossing a grin across the table.

“Oh, how _cruel_.” Viktor lamented dramatically. “My dog is stealing your affections from me.”

Across from him Yuuri just broke out into a fit of snickers his face going red from laughing and Viktor was certain that was the cutest thing he’d ever seen in his life. Something he often found himself thinking around Yuuri, and he was starting to think _everything_ Yuuri did was the cutest thing he'd ever seen in his life. He only looked away long enough to pull out a few bills to cover the cost of their meals, before quickly popping a mint into his mouth.

“You’ll survive.” Yuuri hummed, stepping out of the booth back to his feet so he could slip into his jacket.

“I don’t know if I will, you might have to kiss it better.” Viktor played, shrugging into his own jacket.

“Will I?” The younger man inquired, taking a step forward and pushing himself up onto the tips of his toes so his nose was at the same level as Viktor’s. “You look healthy to me.” He added, and before Viktor could process it Yuuri was walking towards the exit.

“ _Yuuri_.” He whined playfully, disappointed at not getting his kiss. But he couldn’t complain when Yuuri just laughed again and held out a hand for Viktor to take, which he conceded to happily.

The walk back to his car was made all the more better by the weight of Yuuri’s hand on his own, and he couldn’t help but be amazed at how good it felt to hold hands with the raven-haired beauty. Not once in four years of marriage had he ever felt this way when he was with his wife, with her it always felt forced, his affections were never genuine, and his fingers would feel like led. Yet with Yuuri he could only make out the warm skin under his palm, and with that came a reassuring feeling of hope.

The only time he let go of Yuuri’s hand was to open the door of the car for him, and then once they were back on the road he was reaching over for it again. It was like he’d finally found sanctuary, and he wasn’t ready to ever let go of the angel beside him.

Of course it wasn't realistic to think they could always hold onto each other in some way, and pulling up outside Yuuri’s apartment building reminded him of that. He reluctantly let go so Yuuri could unbuckle himself.

“Thank you again, Viktor.” Yuuri mumbled bashfully.

“No need to thank me, the pleasure was all mine I assure you.” Viktor hummed.

He watched as Yuuri gave him a smile, and was starting to lean across the seats to press a parting kiss to his lips. Viktor welcomed it, Yuuri’s lips were soft and pliant, moving so effortlessly with his own. He could feel the frames of Yuuri’s glasses pressing against his face, but it wasn’t nearly as awkward as he thought it would be. It was so easy to forget the fact that they were supposed to be parting ways and he was definitely parked in a ‘ _no parking_ ’ zone right now. But when the kiss deepened the only thing he could do was tangle a hand into raven tresses, chasing after the lingering taste of mint.

When Yuuri parted his lips the rest of the world could have gone to hell and he wouldn’t have noticed or cared. The only thing that was relevant was the way Yuuri’s tongue felt brushing up against his own, moving together in an unchoreographed dance that lit a fire in his very core.

Sadly and with reluctance Yuuri began to pull back, looking absolutely breathtaking with kiss swollen lips. All Viktor could do was reach out and straighten the younger man's glasses with a smile.

“ _Till next time_ , Viktor.” Yuuri breathed, pressing a final chaste kiss to his lips before he was slipping out of the car making sure to grab his bags from the back seat before heading inside, Viktor’s eyes never leaving him until he was completely out of sight.

His gaze moved to the tan jacket which the other had left on his seat and he just chuckled.

“ _Till next time_ , Yuuri.” He whispered to no one, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Otlichno - Great 
> 
> Look at that, everyone said I was only sweetening you up for angst but that was 8600 words of fluff, but honestly I don't blame people for not trusting me. I wouldn't trust me either. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, it's strange to think that this chapter is well over passing 30,000 words and I've been writing the story for only around two weeks. But I'm glad that people have been enjoying it and I've really been enjoying writing it. 
> 
> In the meantime between updates you should check out my tumblr because I post the occasional reference drawing to this fic when I'm bored so slide into my IMs over at [@r-musings](https://r-musings.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat or following my random ramblings while I write.


	6. Chapter 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What did you just say?” Yuri snapped at Phichit.
> 
> “That Yuuri is wick-”
> 
> “No the name, what was the name?”
> 
> “Nikiforov?” Phichit repeated slowly, and Yuri's eyes narrowed before his sharp gazed turned to Yuuri.
> 
> “Nikiforov? You're seeing a rich Russian with the last name Nikiforov?” He asked impatiently. “For the love of fucking god... What's the first name?”
> 
> “Why does it matter?” Yuuri questioned, anxiety starting to build in his stomach. He knew Yuri was from Russia, the same country Viktor was from. But it had never crossed his mind to ask the other about him.
> 
> “It does asshole, now tell me.” He snapped.
> 
> “Viktor.”
> 
> The room went silent, both Yuuri and Phichit waiting for the younger male’s response, but Yuri's mouth just gaped slightly.
> 
> “Jesus fucking christ.” He muttered. “What the fuck Katsudon? You can't fucking date Viktor Nikiforov!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting an update this last week, I was going through finals, and hardly had any free time. But that's over now, and I've officially moved out of my dorm, so I present to you chapter 6! To make up for not getting an update last week I made this one extra long.( 11,300+ words yeah boi) 
> 
> Also, I'm starting to add my translations for other languages into the work by linking them, so if you run into something and want to know the meaning before just click on the text and if it's not defined in the story it should lead to a translation of it.
> 
> Content warning; Smut, close your eyes kiddos it's going to get dirty. 
> 
> *Not beta read*

**~Y~**

 

It was strange showing up to work Friday night, despite the fact it had been a week since the incident, walking in there felt like picking at the scab of a freshly healed wound. A week away had given him time to process what had happened, try to take control of it in his mind. But it also meant the rumour mill had been left to stir on its own unattended.

It had been so easy to forget he'd have to face his co-workers while he was being swept off his feet by Viktor. Ever since Monday, they'd been practically inseparable, stealing moments when they could find them. But Friday’s were Yuuri’s busiest and he was in class from ten in the morning till six at night, toss in work it meant that his chance to see Viktor at least wouldn't happen until the following morning, which he'd sworn to the other would be dedicated to walking their dogs together. But that, of course, meant he had to get through the night first.

He could practically feel the eyes of the other dancers and staff following his every move when he walked in, he saw the looks of pity they gave him and he wondered just how far their stories had spiralled while he was away. All he knew was that he hated being looked at as helpless and tonight more than ever he made sure to remind the world that Eros was a forced to be reckoned with.

There had almost been something vengeful in the way he danced, that same frustrated energy he'd expelled earlier in the week came back to take centre stage. He wanted the crowd to know that money or no money he could completely ruin them and make them _enjoy_ it while it happened.

By the time he stepped off the stage he could feel a buzzing under his skin as adrenalin pumped through his veins. He felt high off performing, like somehow getting up there had given him back a little bit of his power.

“Yuuri.” Rosa called out, catching him on his way to his dressing room. She was wearing a tentative look on her face and she just offered him a smile. “Are you up to private dances tonight? We have a few requests for you.”

A week ago he could have walked into a private dance with no problem, yet now he felt hesitant, a bit of that new found power draining. He knew how fast things could go wrong, how he was always one angry business man away from harm. But there was a part of him that wanted to do it, that wanted to prove to himself he was strong again.

“Yes.” He replied after a moment. “Just keep a bouncer outside the door.”

“Are you sure? You don't have to.” She told him, a soft look on her face.

“Thank you, but I'm sure.” Yuuri stated, not wanting to let himself be talked out of it by sad worried looks.

“Alright, I'll send him to lounge three, it's a bronze package, so you'll only be with him for fifteen minutes.”

Yuuri nodded to show he was listening before he continued down the hall to his dressing room freshening himself up quickly. He'd gotten good at two-minute touch ups, and after a new layer of lip gloss and another coat of deodorant, he was making the trip to the lounge with determination in his stride.

Pushing open the door he was greeted with the sight of a young man, and he was a little relieved they weren't pushing senile. He was quite tall, taller than Yuuri even when he was in heels, broad, a few strands of dark hair fell into his eyes from his messy undercut.

“Good evening.” Yuuri greeted with Eros' infamous smirk, striding across the room together. “Can I get you a drink Mr...” It was all rehearsed dialogue by this point, the same conversation he had every night with faces of men that all started to blur together.

“Leroy.” He replied offering Yuuri a cocky grin. “I'll have a peach screwdriver.” He requested.

Within the minute Yuuri was finishing off on his drink, all of the dancers in the club had been taught the basics to mixing drinks during their training week here. Had he been asked three months ago to make half the drinks he does today, he'd have been a goner.

“Here you go.” He hummed as he handed the glass over. “Please take a seat Mr Leroy, and tell me what can I do for you tonight? We have fifteen minutes together how shall we spend it?”

The man looked at Yuuri for a long moment, eyes travelling over the length of his body obviously drinking in the sight as he decided.

“How about you spend that time giving me a lap dance?” He questioned, sitting back on the couch and patting his lap obnoxiously.

“Certainly.” Yuuri mused keeping his tone playful even if he did find the man a little irritating. “Do you know the rules?”

The other just nodded eagerly, and Yuuri took that as a sign to start, sinking down onto the young man’s lap starting with his back to him. It always felt less intimate like this, it allowed him to focus on the dancing aspect of things, rather than just grind on him. He could hear the way Mr.Leroy's breath hitched whenever he did something particularly arousing, and from the feeling of a bulge pressing against his ass he could tell the man was enjoying the show.

“What a great ass.” Leroy stated, and Yuuri rewarded him by bending over slightly to give him a better view. “ _Damn_.”

Sexualization came with the job, there was no way around that and even Yuuri wouldn't talk himself into believing that aspect didn't exist. He had just learned to use his sexuality as a weapon rather than a hindrance.

As the first song came to an end the second one began, and Yuuri figured it was time for a change of pace. He slowly turned to face the other, and he couldn't help but wish that he'd have met the ocean blue eyes of a particular Russian rather than the steely ones of this young man.

Grinding his hips down Yuuri heard a moan slip from the man’s lips and then there was a hand on his back, fingers running along the dimples at the bottom of his spine.

  
Yuuri stopped dancing, his arm snapping behind him to grab the other's wrist in a firm grip yanking it off his body. Any trace of the coy smirk was gone from his face, and instead he just narrowed his eyes.

“I'm afraid we're ending this early.” He replied coldly, slipping out of the man’s lap grabbing his blazer off the floor and quickly sliding back into it. “And if you ever touch me again I'll break your hand.”

It was harsh, and there had been so few times where Yuuri was ever harsh. But ever since the week previous he wasn't in the mood to let some stranger take their feel of him.

He pushed the door open and looked at the bouncer, and it was obvious from his face he was unhappy.

“Escort him out, he broke the rules.” He informed, earning a grunt from the large man.

Yuuri didn't wait around to watch the scene, instead he was making his way back to his dressing-room, heels clicking on the floor with every step he took. But that anger boiling in his blood melted away the second he opened the door and was greeted with the sight of a crystal vase full of blue roses sitting on the counter of his makeup station.

They hadn't been there the last time he was in here, which meant they were delivered recently. He didn't know how Viktor managed to get a delivery guy in here so late, but the gesture was exactly what he needed to get through this night.

He picked the card out of the roses and carefully opened it up, smiling at the familiar handwriting. There was no long winding message, or declaration of love; instead, there were just three little words

_I miss you._  
_~V.N_

He couldn't help but let out a laugh, they'd only been apart for a little over twenty-four hours. But a dependency had formed between them and Yuuri could say with all honesty that he missed Viktor as well.

“Jesus, who's dick did you suck for that?” A voice asked behind him, and Yuuri turned to see Yuri stomping in and he chuckled at the other's temperament.

“No one's.” Yuuri hummed, leaning down to smell the roses. “ _Yet_.”

Yuri groaned from across the room, and seconds later a makeup sponge collided with Yuuri's cheek before it hit the floor.

“I don't want to hear about your sex life Katsudon.” Yuri growled.

“You asked.” He replied with a laugh, earning another makeup sponge being tossed his way. He was glad that Yuri was treating him normally, especially after what had happened the previous week, he was one of the few people that wasn't looking at him like he was a victim, despite the fact Yuri had been the first person there that night.

“Are you guys partying without me?” Phichit questioned from the door, a playful pout on his lips.

“Like I'd party with your sorry asses.” Yuri muttered.

“You love our sorry asses.” The Thai boy sang out happily as he walked in, his gaze moving to the flowers on Yuuri's station. “Well don't those look _familiar_.”

Yuuri bit his lip as he glanced at his friend a bashful look on his face and all he could do was carefully put the card back into the flowers not wanting to lose it.

“Do they?” He asked with coy innocence.

“Your super sexy Russian silver daddy is back at it again.” He clapped happily. “Do you think he has any cute friends you can hook me up with?”

“I know he does.” Yuuri replied with a laugh. “I've met his best friend, he owns the club and is probably exactly your type.” He played. “Of course if you want me to introduce you, you need to start doing the dishes, the sink is disgusting right now.”

“You know Katsuki, when we first met I thought you were innocent. But you are actually extremely wicked.” Phichit whined. “Would you make Mr. _Nikiforov_ do the dishes?”

Yuuri was about to reply but out of the corner of his eye he saw Yuri's head whip around to face them, the braid he'd been working on completely forgotten.

“What did you just say?” He snapped at Phichit.

“That Yuuri is wick-”

“No the name, what was the name?”

“Nikiforov?” Phichit repeated slowly, and Yuri's eyes narrowed before his sharp gazed turned to Yuuri.

“Nikiforov? You're seeing a rich Russian with the last name Nikiforov?” He asked impatiently. “For the love of fucking god... What's the first name?”

“Why does it matter?” Yuuri questioned, anxiety starting to build in his stomach. He knew Yuri was from Russia, the same country Viktor was from. But it had never crossed his mind to ask the other about him.

“It does asshole, now tell me.” He snapped.

“Viktor.”

The room went silent, both Yuuri and Phichit waiting for the younger male’s response, but Yuri's mouth just gaped slightly.

“ _Jesus fucking christ_.” He muttered. “What the fuck Katsudon? You can't fucking date Viktor Nikiforov!”

“Why?” Yuuri questioned.

“Aside from the obvious fact that he's married. He's also one of the most well-known faces in all of fucking Russia, that man is on more magazine covers than fucking movie stars, it's like having an affair with Bill Fucking Gates.” Yuri exclaimed. “Plus his father is known for being some sort of fucking psychopath, the man destroyed other businesses to build his own up.”

Yuuri swallowed hard. He knew Viktor was rich and figured he always had his toe in the limelight, he hadn't realized that the other was actually famous in Russia.

“Viktor's not like that.” Yuuri replied softly, running his fingers over the flowers.

“Are you sure? Because his fucking family-”

“He's not his family.” Yuuri cut him off sharply. “You don't know him Yurio, I do.”

“Right well don't come crying to me when he drops you like hot trash.” Yuri growled, pushing himself to his feet and stomping out of the room.

Yuuri sat there in the quiet for a moment, trying his best not to let Yuri's words feed his worries. But it was hard not to. One of his fears was that Viktor would get bored of him, realize that he wanted someone rich, who could keep up with him, and leave him like the whole thing was some kind of joke.

“Don't listen to him Yuuri.” Phichit soothed. “He's just extra angry tonight because he spilt his red bull earlier.”

Yuuri gave a weak nod, not particularly believing it, but also not wanting to think about that right now, it was too easy to send himself into a panic attack and the staff at CG's already thought he was pathetic.

“Yuuri?” A voice sang out from the door and Rosa poked her head in. “You have someone waiting for the gold package in lounge five.

Pulling himself together Yuuri pushed himself to his feet, swapping out his blazer for a black silk robe. It provided him with a little bit more dignity which in that moment he needed, but even with that it only fell to his mid-thighs, which meant he was still showing off plenty of skin.

He was glad to see nothing was out of place in the hall, which meant the bouncers most likely had removed Leroy with little trouble. All he could do now was hope his second customer of the night understood the rules a little better.

Taking a deep breath he slipped back into his Eros persona, fingers slowly turning the doorknob so he could slip into the room. His rehearsed greeting was on the tip of his tongue, and he was ready to get back into the swing of things, but before it could leave his lips he froze taking in the man before him.

He was tall, a little shorter than Yuuri was when he was in heels, but had he not been wearing them he was certain he’d be at least two inches shorter. Designer clothes clung to his frame and under them, he could tell were solid muscles that he’d probably earned at some world class gym. But what drew him in was mop of silver hair that was swooping in front of a pair of ocean blue eyes.

“ _Viktor_?” He gaped, his Eros persona completely diminishing.

“Yuuri.” Viktor greeted offering him a hearty grin. “I’ve missed you.”

Without having to think about it Yuuri kicked off his heels so he could run across the room sliding a little in his stockings, but none of that mattered because Viktor’s arms were soon tight around his waist and he could hear the rumble of his chest as the older man chuckled.

“What are you doing here?” Yuuri questioned against the other’s shirt, fitting so nicely in Viktor's embrace.

“I wanted to see you.” He admitted, burying his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck and letting out a happy sigh. “It’s been too long.”

“It’s been a day.” Yuuri replied, but he couldn’t help but laugh anyway. “I’ve missed you too, how long have you been here?”

“Not long.” Viktor hummed, still not letting go of the younger man. “Ten minutes, I was originally going to have the flowers delivered, but dropping them off myself gave me an excuse to see you.”

“You’re so cheesy.” Yuuri replied, pulling back slightly from the embrace so he could look up at Viktor. “You do realize you didn’t need to pay for a package to see me right? I would have made time for you.”

“I know.” Viktor trailed a hand down the dancer's cheek. “But this way you don’t get in trouble for spending time with me.”

Yuuri felt his heart flutter in his chest with pure adoration, and Yuri’s words of warning from earlier were completely forgotten. Because this was the Viktor he knew, the one who was a hopeless romantic and sweet enough to give him cavities.

“You’re ridiculous.” Yuuri chastised, but there was a fond smile on his lips as he slowly pulled back. “You did order a dance though...do you want me to?” He questioned, a little uncertain.

“I’d actually really love a dance.” Viktor replied.

Yuuri gave a nod, Viktor had already seen him dance, and it wasn’t like he wasn’t attracted to him, in fact that might have been why it felt weird. He’d never had an emotional attraction to someone he gave a dance to before, and he worried his body might react in ways that he can normally control. But he did want to be with Viktor in a more intimate way, so he moved his hands to the tie of his robe, only to have Viktor reach out and stop him.

“Not that kind of dance.” He mused. “I was hoping you’d dance _with me_ actually.”

“With you like…?” Yuuri trailed off, trying to wrap his mind around the request.

“Like this.” Viktor’s hand moved to his waist, the other clasping Yuuri’s and holding it up into a basic waltz position.

“ _Oh_.” Yuuri breathed, a smile coming to his lips. “I’d like that, I don’t think the music really fits though.” He continued, the dull thrum of a pop song echoing around them.

“We’ll make our own music.” Viktor whispered.

“So, _so,_  cheesy.” Yuuri teased, his hand moving to Viktor’s shoulder completing their stance and allowing Viktor to lead him through the steps, thankful the waltz classes he took had required for everyone to learn both parts.

He let Viktor lead the dance, moving so naturally alongside him it almost felt choreographed. They moved effortlessly together understanding the way the other moved before it even happened, breathing in time together as they created their own music.

Really when he thought about it, he should have figured out Viktor would have some kind of dance training, the man had grown up attending galas and dinner parties where he was bound to have to dance occasionally. Yet it still took him a little off guard as they floated around the room and he found himself falling a little bit more for him every minute.

“I’m going to lift you.” Viktor informed.

“Wait wha-”

He didn’t manage to get his question out, because Viktor dropped both hands to his waist and was picking him off the ground earning a squeak from Yuuri.

“Viktor that’s not how you do a ballroom lift!” Yuuri exclaimed, a laugh bubbling in his throat as Viktor spun him around before setting him back on his feet.

“I don’t know, I think it was a pretty good lift.” Viktor played. “Shall we do it again?”

“N-Nooo, Viktor!” Yuuri gasped as strong arms were lifting him once more a smile on his lips as he wiggled in an attempt to get put down. “Put me down.”

“Nope.” Viktor chirped proving despite his age, he was truly a child at heart.

As the Russian started to spin him again he just let out a laugh and raised his legs to wrap around the other’s hips so he wouldn’t accidentally drop him, hugging his shoulders tightly. It was ridiculous how someone could make him so happy, but in that moment it was easy to forget he was working, that he was a stripper, the only thing he could focus on was that warm hum of love in his chest.

“Are you done now?” Yuuri questioned once the spinning stopped, peeking an eye open to look at Viktor.

“If I say yes do I have to let go of you?”

“Not if you carry me to the couch.” Yuuri mused, and without question Viktor was walking over to the couch dropping down with Yuuri in his lap. He shifted slightly now straddling the Russian’s lap from the way he’d been carrying him, but it was far too comfortable of a position to change. “How was your day?” He questioned, trailing his fingertips along the other’s shoulders.

“Long and boring.” Viktor replied. “But it’s much better now.”

Yuuri just chuckled a light blush on his cheeks and he continued to trail his fingers up the line of the other’s neck to his jaw. He’d never been more thankful for the invention of contact lenses, because that meant he got to marvel at Viktor’s beauty up close.

“You’re beautiful.” Yuuri whispered, thumb tracing Viktor’s cheekbone before he pushed the silver hair back out of his face to look into his eyes.

“Not as beautiful as you Zolotse.” He replied, and Yuuri would never understand what Viktor saw in him. Because to him it was so obvious that Viktor was on a completely different level than him, one he didn’t think he could ever reach, but every time Viktor complimented him he could almost believe it.

“Zolotse? You call me that a lot, what does it mean?” Yuuri inquired, because for all he knew Viktor could have been insulting him the whole time.

“It means you’re ‘My Gold’.” He replied simply. “Because everything about you is gold.”

Yuuri couldn’t help the blush that came to his cheeks, smiling softly at Viktor. He let his hand come to a still on the Russian’s cheek, leaning in for a sweet kiss, relishing in the feeling of Viktor’s lips on his own. As he started to pull back Viktor chased his lips for another kiss, and he couldn’t help but smile into it.

“I’m really glad it was you in here.” Yuuri admitted with a sigh as they broke apart, resting his forehead against Viktor’s shoulder. “I think I’ve been secretly hoping ever since the first night that it would be you behind the door again.”

“I wanted to come back.” Viktor confessed, his arms moving to wrap around Yuuri, moving a hand up and down his back over the silk over his robe. “I just didn’t want you to think I was only here for Eros, as amazing as Eros is, I like Yuuri even better.”

“I wouldn’t mind if you came here for Eros.” Yuuri whispered, breath tickling the Russian’s neck. “But I’m glad you prefer regular me.”

It was amazing how earlier in the evening Yuuri had felt his blood boil at the single touch of a man in one of these rooms, and now he was pressed against Viktor’s chest, enjoying the feeling of fingers tracing down his spine, and the low rumble of Viktor’s voice in his ear. He didn’t feel like a cheap stripper bought for a lap dance, he felt loved.

“I’d happily pay to be your only patron every evening if you let me.” Viktor mused.

“You don’t have to pay for my affections, I’ll give them to you freely.”

“I know, I’m not paying for your affections I’m paying for your time. This way you’re technically doing your job, you’re just doing it in a way the means I’m the only man who can put their hands on you.” There was a slight possessive tone to Viktor’s voice, and Yuuri hadn’t realized just how much of a turn on that was until now.

“You don’t like the idea of anyone else putting their hands on me?” Yuuri questioned, pressing his lips just below Viktor’s ear, able to feel the shiver that went through the Russian’s body.

“Obviously.” Viktor replied, his grip on Yuuri tightening.

“You’re so protective Viktor.” Yuuri hummed, pressing another kiss over his pulse, listening to Viktor’s breath hitch.

“I can’t help it.” He breathed. “I know it’s your job, but I’ve never been good at sharing, the idea of everyone seeing you like this…” He trailed off, losing focus as Yuuri nibbled on his earlobe.

“Like what?” Yuuri purred, every one of Viktor’s words was awakening a kink he didn’t even realize he had. “Like this?” He questioned, pulling back from the other’s neck so he could trail his hands down to the belt of the silk robe, pulling it undone and letting it slide off his shoulders revealing the lingerie under it.

He could feel Viktor’s eyes running down his chest, taking in the defined lines of his muscles, the garter belt that clung to a narrow waist, the matching lace boyshort that barely held the cheeks of his plump ass in, and the stockings that framed thick muscular thighs. Years of dancing and natural biology had fined tuned his body into what it was today, a beautiful instrument, or a powerful weapon.

“[Gospodi, pomiluy](https://translate.google.ca/#en/ru/Lord%20have%20mercy).” Viktor whispered pupils dilating as he drank in the sight. “Da, like this, I don’t want you to be anyone else’s.” He breathed. “Just mine.”

Yuuri shivered at those words, wanting nothing more than to be Viktor’s in every way possible.

“Think of it this way.” Yuuri whispered, his hand wrapping around Viktor’s shoulders, fingers running through soft silver locks. “The world may see me…” He pressed his lips to Viktor’s jawline. “But you’re the only one who can touch.”

Viktor growled, a low primal noise as he tightened his grip on Yuuri’s waist, the sheer sound of it went straight to Yuuri’s cock and he let out a soft gasp. Viktor used that moment to capture his lips in a searing kiss laying claim on Yuuri’s mouth like he never wanted him to forget what it felt like, and Yuuri was happy to let him do exactly that.

The hand in Viktor’s hair tightened, and he snaked his tongue into the Russian’s mouth fighting for dominance, giving it away to let Viktor take control before stealing it right back again. All of their kisses up to this point had been relatively sweet and tender, but this one was like a dormant volcano waking up after hundreds of years of silence. He felt like he could combust in that moment and he wouldn’t have cared, because Viktor’s lips were on his, and that seemed like a remedy for anything the world could throw his way.

He could feel soft hands sliding lower down his back, until they were grabbing handfuls of his ass and he let out a moan into the kiss, grinding his hips down against Viktor’s, satisfied to feel a large bulge pressing back against him. He continued to slowly rock his hips dragging their clothed crotches together as they kissed like they might not make it till the morning.

Everything about Viktor was overwhelming, the heat of his body pressed against his own, the taste on his lips, the hands on his ass, the grunts he gave when trying to hold back his moans. He felt drunk, only not on alcohol there wasn’t any type of booze that could replicate this, he was purely drunk on Viktor.

“Viktor.” Yuuri moaned as the other massaged his ass.

“Vitya.” Viktor replied. “Call me Vitya.” He whispered breathlessly, hitching his breath when Yuuri ground down again.

“Vitya.” Yuuri half moaned the name as they continued to make out like a pair of horny teenagers on the couch.

It was so easy to get lost in this, to let himself forget about everything else, including the fact they only had a designated hour together before someone would come in to get him. He didn’t even hear the door open, or the sound of heels clicking, it was only when a throat cleared that he realized they were no longer alone.

Pulling back he snapped his head around meeting Rosa’s almond eyes as she gave him a baffled look, he was the last person anyone expected to find misusing one of the lounges, yet there was no denying that was exactly what he was doing.

“Eros…” She trailed off, obviously unaware that Viktor knew who he was. “Are you okay.”

Yuuri nodded, a bright red blush on his cheeks as he reluctantly slid off Viktor’s lap, worried he was about to get fired for misconduct.

“Ah yes, we’re uhm-” He started but she waved him off.

“I don’t want to know, so long as it was consensual I don’t care who’s tongue you want in your mouth. Just don’t do it in my lounges.” She groaned, and Yuuri nodded looking something like a bobble head. “The hour’s up, and you shift is nearly as well.”

“You’re not mad?” He questioned.

“Trust me I’ve walked in on worse.” She stated. “Now pull yourself together, you don’t want to walk out like... _that_.”

It took Yuuri a moment to realize she was talking about the obvious tent in the front of the lace lingerie and his eyes widened as he cursed in Japanese, quickly grabbing his robe off the floor to give himself a little decency. Even once she left Yuuri was blushing a vibrant pink, and slowly met Viktor's gaze. They looked at each other in silence for a long moment and Yuuri was the first one to crack, a laugh escaping his throat and Viktor followed in suit, breaking out into fits of giggles as they did their best to straighten themselves out.

“I need to change into normal clothes, you can come with me to my dressing room if you want.” Yuuri managed after his laughter calmed down, picking up the heels he’d discarded earlier and holding them in his hand.

“Okay.” Viktor hummed arms wrapping around Yuuri from behind and giving him a small squeeze before letting go to take his free hand. “Lead the way Zolotse.”

After navigating the back halls of CG’s for a few months now it was a quick journey to his shared dressing room. While he normally didn’t knock, used to seeing the other’s in various states of undress, he figured he’d save Viktor from accidentally getting flashed, and gave a light rap against the wood.

“What the fuck do you want?” Yuri’s very distinct voice shouted from the other side.

“Is everyone decent?”

“Why the fuck are you knocking Katsudon? Of course we’re fucking decent.”

With that confirmation he slowly pushed the door open, and much to his relief both Phichit and Yuri were in their street clothes counting their tips from the night.

“Yuuri you never knock what are you-” Phichit started, but his words trailed off as Viktor stepped in behind Yuuri, his eyes going wide. “Yuuri he’s even hotter than the pictures.”

“Pictures?” Viktor questioned cocking an eyebrow with a bemused look.

“He googled you.” Yuuri explained with a groan. “Viktor meet Phichit, he’s my best friend and my roommate.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet Yuuri’s super sexy Russian silver daddy.” Phichit chirped holding his hand out, and Viktor shook it with a laugh.

“And in the corner that’s Yurio, he’s my frien-”

“That’s not my fucking name Katsudon.” Yuri growled, not caring about the hypocrisy to his word.

“Despite how he comes off he’s not that bad, he’s kind of like an angry kitten.” Yuuri explained, taking a makeup wipe to remove the gold glitter and eyeliner from his face. Of course seconds later a make-up sponge was lobbed in his direction and Yuuri laughed. “An angry kitten with great aim, you do not want to be on the receiving end when he throws something hard.”

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet both of you.” Viktor beamed, leaning against the counter at Yuuri’s station. “So where does the nickname Katsudon come from?” He inquired.

“It’s because he fucking eats that shit all the time.” Yuri grunted from his corner, tucking his money into a leopard print satchel.

“I don’t eat it all the time, I’ve brought myself down to once a week, and you liked it when you tried it.” Yuuri reminded, moving to unhook his garter belt, sliding the stockings down his legs, before shimmying into his jeans.

“What is it?” Viktor continued, and it was obvious he was doing his best not to stare as Yuuri changed.

“Oh, it’s my favourite food, my mom would make it all the time growing up. It’s a pork cutlet bowl, they’re really good, I’ll take you to try one someday.” He promised, yanking his shirt over his head and messing his hair up slightly.

“Really?” The Russian was positively beaming at that promise. “I look forward to it!”

Yuuri just nodded, slightly bemused. How Viktor could go from charming and suave to dorky and childish baffled him, but he enjoyed it all the same.

“Mhm, but for now, you can come back to my place if you want?” Leaving the ‘ _to pick up where we left off_ ’ unsaid, but understood between them.

“I would like that a lot.” Viktor replied, licking his lips.

Yuuri spared a glance to Phichit, who was smirking back at him an all too knowing expression on his face.

“Good thing Yurio and I were going to go out for the next...two hours or so right Yurio?” Phichit mused.

“When the fuck did we plan that, asshat?” The blond snapped.

“Right now.” Phichit continued, before leaning forward and giving a smack to Yuuri’s ass. “Don’t say I never did anything for you, and you better be done the freaky parts by the time I get home.”

Yuuri yelped at the smack, going beat red as his friend openly stated what everyone else knew was already going to happen and he let out a groan.

“You’re the worst.” Yuuri mumbled, though everyone knew he meant the opposite. “We’re leaving now.” He announced reaching for Viktor’s hand and starting out of the room.

“[YA ne znayu, kakogo khrena ty dumayesh', chto ty s nim delayesh', no yesli ty prichinish' yemu bol', ya razorvu tvoi yaytsa s tvoyego tela starikom](https://translate.google.ca/#en/ru/I%20don't%20know%20what%20the%20fuck%20you%20think%20you're%20doing%20with%20him%2C%20but%20if%20you%20hurt%20him%20I%20will%20tear%20your%20balls%20from%20your%20body%20old%20man.).” Yuri’s voice cut through the room right as they were walking out the door and he felt Viktor stiffen, and glance over his shoulder at the man who had just spoken in his native tongue.

“[Yesli ya prichinyu yemu bol', ya pozvolil by tebe.](https://translate.google.ca/#en/ru/If%20I%20hurt%20him%2C%20I%20would%20let%20you.)” Viktor replied, before continuing out of the room with Yuuri’s questioning gaze on him.

“What was that about?”

“Nothing important.” The Russian replied, giving a small squeeze to their conjoined hands.

**~V~**

 

 

Viktor had never been great when it came to impulse control, and that had often lead him into some very peculiar situations. Tonight his lack of impulse control had lead him into a very delightful situation, and that situation ended with the most beautiful man in the world in his arms. Ever since the club he’d been doing his best to ignore his half hard erection, thankful his jeans could conceal it, but it was still a tight unyielding pressure rubbing against the rough denim.

Even though he’d dropped Yuuri off multiple times he’d yet to actually see where the other lived, and the closer they got to his apartment he could see Yuuri growing more and more nervous, fidgeting with his keys in the hand that wasn’t holding Viktor’s.

“It’s not much.” He admitted sheepishly. “You’ll probably think it’s a shoe box compared to what you’re used to.”

“Yuuri I don’t care where we are, so long as I’m with you I’m happy.” He reassured, pressing a kiss to the back of Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri still looked a little sheepish, but nodded and put his key into the lock, slowly opening the door and stepping inside. Following in after him Viktor was a little surprised, it was easy to forget that while he lived in mansions and penthouses, that most people lived in places much smaller like this. But there was the faint lingering smell of apples and cinnamon in the air that reminded him so much of Yuuri that it automatically felt like a safe place.

“Let me take your jacket.” Yuuri offered, and Viktor handed over the tan material watching as the younger man hung their outerwear up. He couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Yuuri’s slender waist from behind burying his face into the crook of his neck. “A-Ah, hello to you too.” Yuuri breathed.

“You smell good.” Viktor mumbled, lips pressing right over the other’s pulse.

“I taste even better.” Yuuri flirted, and Viktor’s breath hitched a wave of arousal washing through him.

He knew Yuuri could be a vixen, that was obvious from the first night they met, underneath the bashful nerves there was a succubi laying dormant waiting to strike. He was the most beautiful contradiction that had ever walked into his life and he wanted to unravel the enigma in his arms.

“How are you real?” He breathed, continuing to kiss at the skin of Yuuri’s neck, and in response the other pushed his ass back to grind against his crotch. “ _Christ._ ” Viktor grunted, rocking his hips forward.

“Real enough for you?” Yuuri asked, spinning in Viktor’s arms so they were face to face, and despite the coy words there was a soft blush decorating his cheeks.

Viktor didn’t have the patience to reply, instead he crashed his lips onto Yuuri’s, claiming the younger man's mouth as his own. He never wanted to forget what the other’s lips felt like, and wanted this memory burned into his skin for the rest of his life. As Yuuri nipped his lower lip he let out a low moan, eagerly allowing the other’s tongue into his mouth as they played an expert game of power and control. Yuuri was happy to lead, to completely take control, but he submitted so easily with keening moans as Viktor dominated the kiss pinning him against the wall of the hallway.

Fingers were tugging at the roots of his hair, sending little shockwaves of pleasure straight through his body, and when Yuuri began to grind their clothed crotches together he felt all the blood in his body rush straight to his already half-hard cock.

“I want you so bad.” Viktor mumbled, lips trailing down Yuuri’s jaw line to his neck, biting and nipping at the skin, marking him as his own.

“So _impatient_.” Yuuri breathed with a husky chuckle, and Viktor reached down to give his ass a squeeze in response. “Mmm Vitya.”

He’d never grow tired of hearing that name on Yuuri’s lips, and he was certain the only way it could sound better was if Yuuri was shouting it while in fits of pleasure.

Yuuri’s hands wandered to his chest running over the muscles under his shirt, but he was growing just as impatient as Viktor was, especially with all the layers between them. He wanted Yuuri naked and below him, writhing in pleasure, but that was hard to do clothed in the middle of the hallway.

Using his grip on Yuuri’s ass he started to lift him, and thankfully the younger man understood quickly what he was doing and secured his thighs tightly around his hips, hands moving to latch around his shoulders.

“Bedroom?” Viktor questioned, not sure where to go, but if they didn’t get there soon he was about to take Yuuri right there against the wall.

“Hallway to the ah- right, last door.” Yuuri breathed, dragging his teeth down Viktor's neck before kissing the pale skin, letting himself be carried by the Russian.

He didn’t need to be told twice, hiking Yuuri up a little higher to get a better grip on him and starting down the hall, doing his best to keep his legs from becoming jello as the other nibbled on his earlobe, slowly kissing up his jaw distracting him in the best way possible. He was thankful Yuuri’s door was slightly ajar, letting him push in with no problem, moving blindly until he reached the bed, laying his lover down across the sheets.

It was much smaller than what Viktor was used to, but for what they had in mind for the night they were going to be flush together anyway. He couldn’t help but capture Yuuri’s lips for another kiss, hands moving down to the hem of his shirt and tugging it up over his head, tossing it across the room with little care where it went.

The fewer clothes Yuuri had on, the more skin Viktor got to explore, running his hands over well-defined muscles, stopping to swirl the pad of his thumb over a dark nipple and drinking in the moan that escaped Yuuri’s lips. With a wolfish grin he continued to tease the sensitive buds, until he was satisfied with just how hard they were and Yuuri was squirming with pleasure under him, lips parted as he panted.

Sliding his hands lower, Viktor flicked open the button on the other’s jeans, hooking his fingers into the waistband and pulling them down, drinking in every inch of the thick thighs that came into view. He had to stop just to admire the raven haired beauty, sure he’d seen the other up close in little clothes before, but illuminated by the city lights shining in through the window was something else entirely.Yuuri looked ethereal, the way his hair was tousled back out of his eyes splaying against the bed sheets, the defining lines of muscle carved into tan skin, that perfect ‘v’ that jutted down into the lace panties which were doing little to conceal the other's arousal, and thighs that could make an angel weep.

“Not fair.” Yuuri pouted, scooting up onto his elbows to pout at Viktor. “You’ve seen me nearly naked three times now, I think It’s your turn.” He hummed.

Viktor let out a laugh, and grabbed the hem of his cashmere shirt, tossing it aside to reveal the porcelain skin that covered his broad chest. Hours of hard work had been put into his body, his need to have some semblance of control in his life had been placed into shaping himself the way he wanted to look, and he could feel Yuuri’s eyes drinking in the muscles on his torso.

“We’re still not even yet.” Yuuri husked, sitting up so he could snake his fingers through Viktor’s belt loops tugging him a little closer.

Viktor’s held his breath as nimble fingers tugged his jeans down his legs, and he shifted along with them until they were tossed aside with the rest of their clothes, leaving him in just a pair of black silk briefs.

“Much better.” Yuuri hummed, leaning up to wrap his arms around Viktor’s shoulders pulling him down to the bed so their bodies were pressed together, letting hands wander over the uncharted skin, trying to memorize each other by touch.

With one quick movement Yuuri had them switched, straddling Viktor’s hips, and he could feel the younger man’s erection pressing up against his own and he was certain he’d never been more turned on in his life. They hadn’t even delved into the deep end yet and this was already by far the best sexual experience he'd ever had, and as Yuuri began to kiss his way down his chest he knew it was only going to get better.

Viktor let out a moan as a pair of warm lips wrapped around one of his nipples, sucking and licking at the pink bud before switching to the other. The teasing only lasted a minute, before the other was moving lower again, playfully biting one of Viktor’s abs causing him to gasp before a soothing kiss was pressed overtop of it.

“Yuuri.” He breathed, locking eyes with the other as fingers ran through the silver hair below his navel, tracing along the edge of his boxers. “Please.” He didn’t know what he was asking for, all he knew was that Yuuri was the only one who could give it to him.

Yuuri hooked his fingers into Viktor’s boxers and tugged them down and off in one quick movement, letting his cock spring free, laying against his stomach now that it was free of its confines.

“ _Oh my God_.” Yuuri breathed, eyes shifting up to meet Viktor’s. “You’re massive.” He continued, tracing circles on Viktor’s thighs moving his gaze back to the large member.

“And…?” He questioned, not sure if his size was going to scare the younger man off.

“You’re going to ruin me.” Yuuri whispered, slowly wrapping his fingers around the base of Viktor’s cock, barely able to touch his thumb and forefinger together.

Viktor groaned in pleasure, the warmth of Yuuri’s hand wrapped around him was so much better than his own. When that hand slowly stroked up to the tip and thumbed at his slit he felt his whole body shudder, and tossed his head back against the sheets.

“Yuuri.” He moaned, trying to decide whether he wanted to close his eyes in pleasure, or keep them open to watch. When Yuuri gave a long stroke he decided he needed to watch, he wanted to remember what the other looked like with his hand wrapped around his cock. “How are you so beaut- _oh my God_.” Viktor’s train of thought was interrupted as Yuuri began to tease the spot right under the head of his cock sending a spasm of pleasure through his body.

  
“Do you- want this?” Yuuri questioned stopping his motions, and Viktor could see the worry lapse across the other’s face. “I should have asked before I-”

“ **Yes**! God yes, _please_.” He reassured. “I’ve ah- never wanted anything more.”

Yuuri took that as a sign to continue, and he settling himself properly so he was sitting on Viktor’s legs he leant forward, and gave an agonizingly slow lick up the underside of his cock, paying extra attention to the tip before repeating the motion on every side. Even just the feeling of warm breath against him was enough to elicit a moan from Viktor’s lips.

He watched as Yuuri teased him, afraid to blink and miss a single second of this moment. He pushed himself onto his elbows just slightly to get a better view, watching as fingers ghosted over his cock, and Yuuri leaned in pressing a kiss to the tip, before taking it into the wet heat of his mouth.

“[Blayd](https://translate.google.ca/#en/ru/fuck).” Viktor cursed in Russian, unable to take his eyes off of the erotic sight in front of him.

Yuuri just bobbed his head, taking in a little more every time he went in, and Viktor reached down, tangling a hand into Yuuri’s hair, a loud moan escaping his lips as Yuuri’s fingers slipped lower to massage his balls as he sucked. He could feel the moment he hit the back of Yuuri’s throat, and expected that to be Yuuri’s limit, but to his amazement Yuuri kept going, able to deepthroat a few more inches before he choked, having to pull back just slightly and wrap his hand around the few inches he couldn’t suck. He pumped Viktor’s cock in time with every bob of his head, humming around him so Viktor could feel every vibration.

He arched his back, grip tightening in Yuuri’s hair, and in that moment he couldn’t tell up from down. All he could focus on was how good Yuuri’s mouth felt, and how much he wanted to completely ravish the younger man.

Just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, Yuuri swallowed as much as him as possible and placed his hands on Viktor’s hips as though he was preparing for something. Then without warning Yuuri’s cheeks hollowed as he sucked around him;  _hard_. That sudden warmth and tightness, caused Viktor’s brain to go blank as a loud moan escaped his lips and he arched his back. His first instinct was to thrust his hips up into Yuuri’s mouth, to bury himself as deep as he could, but Yuuri’s hands on his hips kept him in place.

“Yuuri, ah-, I’m too close!” Viktor moaned, and as soon as the words left his lips that delicious heat that was around his cock disappeared and a whine escaped his lips. He could see the mixture of saliva and precum that was strung from the tip of his cock to Yuuri’s lower lip and if he could have gotten any harder he would have.”.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Viktor breathed, and Yuuri just tossed a smile up at him.

Viktor couldn’t take not having his hands on Yuuri, and in one quick movement his hands were on Yuuri’s waist and he was rolling them, pinning the younger man below him on the bed, able to see the lust in the dark brown eyes staring up at him. Leaning in he captured Yuuri’s lips in a heated kiss, tongues swirling together before he started to kiss down the line of Yuuri’s neck, marking the skin with love bites.

“ _Mine_.” He whispered possessively, earning a moan from his partner and he only hoped to hear that sound for the rest of his life.

He kissed lower down Yuuri’s chest, stopping to litter his hipbones with kisses before trailing even further down so he was level with the very obvious bulge in the front of the lace boyshorts Yuuri had on. He leant forward and started to mouth at him, making sure to get the front of the lingerie nice in wet. The action had Yuuri gasping out, biting his lip to keep from moaning too loudly.

“Don’t hold back.” Viktor whispered, hooking his fingers into the waistband and starting to drag the lace down his lover's thighs. “I want to hear you.” He added, eyes falling to Yuuri’s stiff cock, and he licked his lips. He may have been average in size, but even this part of Yuuri was beautiful. He was uncircumcised, with a vein running right down in the underside and Viktor couldn’t help but trace it with his finger, earning a moan from his lover.

It had been years since Viktor had been with another man, but the memories of what to do lingered in his mind, and he gave Yuuri’s cock a few testing strokes, watching as the muscles in Yuuri’s stomach tightened in pleasure. He grinned, running his finger over the weeping slit that was peeking out from his foreskin just teasing the angel below him.

He leant down to press a kiss to the inside of Yuuri’s thigh, and he was certain these were becoming one of his favourite features on the other’s body. Kissing higher he moved his lips to the head of Yuuri’s cock taking it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. This earned a pleasured gasp from the younger man, and a hand was reaching down and pushing his silver bangs back out of his face so they could meet each other’s gaze.

He continued to suck Yuuri into his mouth, amazed by how much he could actually enjoy going down on someone. He may not have been the most practised man in the world, but he knew enough about what he liked to execute it on Yuuri, and from the moans it was earning he knew he was doing an alright job.

“Vitya, your mouth is so good.” Yuuri moaned.

The sound of his name on the other’s lips was like music to his ears, and he could feel the muscles in Yuuri’s thighs trembling as he started to bob his head even faster. Pulling back to catch his breath, he watched as Yuuri fumbled for something on the bedside table for a moment before he was holding out a small bottle of lube.

While Viktor knew what to do he wanted confirmation, and that confirmation came in the sight of Yuuri spreading his legs wide open lifting his hips slightly so his the pink of his puckered hole could be seen. It was truly an amazing sight, and Viktor wanted nothing more than to worship this body for hours at a time.

As he reached out for the bottle he noticed the glint of his wedding band on his finger, and he saw Yuuri’s eyes move to it as well, and though he didn’t say anything he could tell it wasn’t a happy reminder for either of them. He glanced at his hand for a long moment, before he was pulling off the platinum band, removing it for the first time in four years, a feeling of temporary _freedom_ washing over him.

Once it was placed on the bedside table, he felt Yuuri’s fingers grasping his own, and a kiss was placed to his knuckles, a soft moment lingering in the middle of their passion and he leant in for a gentle kiss.

Pulling back Viktor moved down Yuuri’s body once more, letting his hands run up and down his thighs, rubbing the muscles and kissing the tan skin. He hoped there would be a day that Yuuri would let him get lost in the architecture of his body, to study every single inch of what made this angel, from the delta that pooled in his collarbones, and constellations of freckles that trailed across his stomach.

Uncapping the lube he squirted a generous amount onto one of his fingers reaching out to circle it around Yuuri’s entrance, watching the rise and fall of his lover's chest increased in anticipation. Carefully he started to push the digit in, stopping at the first knuckle making sure Yuuri was okay before pushing completely in, causing Yuuri to whimper and moan.

Viktor could feel how tight Yuuri was just from his single finger, and he slowly started to work it in and out, drinking in the keening noises from his lover. Applying a little more lube he worked a second finger in alongside the first, scissoring them open wanting Yuuri to be sufficiently stretched if he was going to take his cock as painlessly as possible. He curled those fingers, continuing to push them in and out and when Yuuri’s whole body arched up he knew he’d found that sweet spot inside of him. With a smirk he purposefully thrust his fingers into that spot causing his lover to cry out in pleasure.

“More Vitya.” Yuuri pleaded with a loud moan.

Viktor was more than happy to comply, working a third lubed finger into the smaller man’s body, watching the way Yuuri’s body took his fingers so well, it was almost like he was sucking them back in, and Viktor couldn’t help but wonder what that would feel like around his cock.

“More.” Yuuri whined needily, rocking his hips and fucking himself on Viktor’s fingers. “Need you.”

“Shit.” Viktor breathed, pulling his fingers out and watching how Yuuri’s hole fluttered demanding to be fucked. “I’ll give you anything you want.” He whispered, and Yuuri could have asked for every last penny in his bank account and Viktor would have agreed to it in a heartbeat in that moment.

“You.” Yuuri whispered. Spreading his legs even wider.

Viktor’s breath hitched in his throat, and he knew there would never be a more beautiful picture than the one of the man splayed out below him completely naked and lust driven. There was no way he could refuse a request like that, and he was lubing himself up shortly after.

“If it’s too much just tell me.” Viktor whispered, positioning himself between Yuuri’s legs lining himself up and just teasing the head of his cock over Yuuri’s entrance.

“Please.” Yuuri whispered, arms wrapping around Viktor’s shoulders.

With that Viktor started to push in, moving so slow he thought he’d go crazy. But he didn’t want to hurt Yuuri, and was savouring how he could feel the younger man stretching to accommodate his size. Yuuri’s body stiffened below him, and he squeezed his eyes shut letting out a hiss.

“Breathe Yuuri.” Viktor soothed, running a hand up and down the other’s thigh. “I can stop if you want.”

“Don’t you dare stop.” Yuuri choked out, doing his best to relax.

Viktor nodded and continued to push in, littering Yuuri’s face with kisses, a sigh escaping his lips after every inch was fully buried in his lover. He’d never felt something so good before, Yuuri’s body seemed to mould around him, fitting perfectly to his cock. He waited patiently for Yuuri to adjust, listening to his pants, reading his face for any signs of pain.

“M-Move.” Yuuri ordered.

Pulling back slightly he gave a tentative thrust in moaning as the heat of Yuuri’s body hugged his cock. Yuuri gasped, and for a second Viktor was worried it was in pain, that was until those strong thighs were locking around his hips pulling him in deeper urging for more.

Starting slow he thrust in and out, drinking in every moan from the man below him, watching how beautifully Yuuri took his cock. Soon the younger man was rocking his hips back against Viktor’s thrusts, and the sound of skin slapping skin echoed around the room with their pants and moans.

“Harder, please Vitya.” Yuuri moaned.

Viktor pulled back till only the tip was inside, and gave one hard thrust in, earning a cry of pleasure from Yuuri, as he worked himself in and out even faster.

He’d never felt so close to someone in his life, it wasn’t just on a physical level either. He’d spent years of his life only engaging in sex because he had to, always distancing himself from the moment to make it bearable. But with Yuuri he was basking in the warmth of his lover's body, drinking in every little detail. From the way Yuuri’s eyes rolled back every time Viktor thrust in, how his stomach muscles clenched tightly, and fingers were desperately grabbing onto any part of Viktor they could find.

Leaning down Viktor pressed his lips to Yuuri’s in a needy kiss, swallowing each other's moans, revelling in the intimacy of the moment. He felt the moment he found Yuuri’s prostate, his lover’s back arching off the bed, moaning into the kiss loudly. He pulled back to look at Yuuri’s face, and thrust at the same angle again, watching as the other’s lips parted and eyes fluttered shut into the most beautiful expression.

“Vitya.” He moaned.

“Mine.” Viktor whispered sucking a hickey over Yuuri’s pulse, and the other only moaned louder at the possessive comment.

Viktor knew he didn’t have much left in him, he could feel that burning warmth building in the pit of his stomach. Reaching down between them he grabbed Yuuri’s cock in his hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts, earning the most delicious moan.

“Vitya, I-I-” Yuuri’s voice was failing him, too lost in pleasure to manage full sentences.

“That’s right Zolotse, come for me.” Viktor groaned.

It only took two more thrusts before he could feel Yuuri’s muscles clenching, not only around his cock, but the legs on his hips pulled him in deeper, the hands on his shoulders clenched tight. He could feel the warmth of Yuuri’s come on his hand, and if seeing the other orgasm wasn’t enough to send him over the edge, the loud shout of his name was.

Pushing in as deep as he could go Viktor let pleasure overtake him, washing over him in waves. A mixture of Russian and English escaped his lips as he cried out, painting his lover's insides white with his seed, the added clench of Yuuri’s body was milking him for everything he was worth.

As the high passed his body started to feel weak, and it took all his strength not to fall on to Yuuri’s chest and accidently crush him. Instead he slowly pulled out and collapsed beside the other on the bed, his own heavy breathing reflected in Yuuri’s heaving chest. He reached a hand up to run over the other’s jaw, causing warm brown eyes to flicker over and look at him.

“Hey.” Viktor mumbled with a smile. “Do you feel okay?”

“More than okay.” Yuuri breathed. “But I don’t think I’m going to be walking tomorrow.”

Viktor let out a laugh.

“If you could I wouldn’t be doing my job right.” He played, leaning in for a sweet kiss.

“Definitely a good job.” Yuuri mumbled smiling into the kiss. “But I need to clean myself up.”

Viktor pouted as Yuuri got to his feet, feeling a little proud of himself when he saw the way Yuuri was walking, like he could still feel Viktor inside him; and he really hoped that feeling would last. He couldn’t help but admire the other’s ass as he walked, drinking in his naked body greedily. He noticed the white fluid dripping down the back of Yuuri’s thighs and realization hit him.

“Oh.” He breathed. “I didn’t use a condom.”

Yuuri paused, reaching behind him to touch were Viktor’s come had leaked out.

“I’m clean.” Yuuri told him.

“So am I.” Viktor replied, feeling relief wash over him.

“Then no harm done.” Yuuri mumbled walking towards the bathroom door. “Plus, it feels kind of good.”

Viktor groaned, and had he not been so spent he was certain those words would have gotten him hard again. He waited patiently for Yuuri to return while cleaning his hand with a tissue, he smiled as Yuuri came back in and curled up on the small bed next to him.

“You know-” Viktor started, arms wrapping around Yuuri. “We’ve known each other for two weeks and I still don’t know your last name.” He hummed.

“Oh.” Yuuri’s eyes widened. “I didn’t realize I never told you.” He mumbled, snuggling a little closer. “It’s Katsuki.”

Viktor smiled, leaning over to press his lips to Yuuri’s temple, the bed may have been small, but he’d never been more comfortable in his life.

“Goodnight Yuuri Katsuki.” He whispered.

 

**~Y~**

 

 

  
There was a dull ache in Yuuri’s back as he woke up, slowly becoming more and more aware of the warm body pressed up against his own and the fingers that were tracing up and down his spine. Peeking an eye open he met Viktor’s gaze, and there was a soft smile on his lips.

It was a beautiful sight to wake up to, Viktor looked less composed like this. His hair was messy from sex and sleep, pillow lines across his cheek. It wasn’t the normal polished Viktor he’d gotten to, it was even better.

“G’morning.” Yuuri mumbled sleepily, stretching out and letting a few of the joints in his body crack.

“Good morning.” Viktor replied, leaning in for a chaste kiss and Yuuri returned it happily.

“Do you want me to make breakfast?” He asked, words slightly slurred from sleep and Viktor just shook his head arms wrapping tightly around him.

“No, you’re warm.” Viktor yawned burying his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck and the freshly grown stubble that was starting to grow ticked against his skin. “Five more minutes.”

Yuuri let out a sleepy chuckle, his mind still not fully functioning, and it wouldn’t be until after his daily morning dose of caffeine. But for now he was just enjoying the warmth of Viktor’s naked body wrapped around his own, and the warm breath on his neck. If he could wake up to this every morning the days would always be a little better.

“Okay.” He replied, running his hands up Viktor’s chest lingering over his heart, able to feel the light thumping under his fingers. “But don’t squeeze me too hard I have to pee.” He informed, earning a chuckle from the Russian.

“Deal.” Viktor hummed pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s check, before gently pulling him a little closer so they were flush together, limbs tangling as the cuddled and basked in the peaceful morning.

In all honesty, Yuuri couldn’t remember a time he’d ever felt more at peace right after waking up, the soothing feeling of fingers tracing his spine, the lips pressing to his skin, the warm rumble of Viktor’s voice still raspy from sleep. There was something that just felt right about waking up like this, it was the first time that he’d woken up after sex where he didn’t feel cheap or dirty, instead he felt wanted and cared for.

“You’re so cute.” Viktor sighed dreamily, snapping Yuuri out of his thoughts. “Everything about you is cute.” He replied, causing Yuuri to flush a deep shade of red.

“Agree to disagree.” Yuuri replied.

Viktor apparently didn’t agree to disagree because he was rolling Yuuri onto his back and pinning him below him, pressing a kiss to his lips before pulling back with a mischievous look.

“We will not agree to disagree because I’m right.” Viktor replied. “You’re cute, not just cute you’re also sexy, and most accurately you’re _beautiful_.” He whispered.

“Viktor.” Yuuri whined as he blushed even deeper not sure how to handle the compliments.

“Yes?” Viktor teased, kissing up his jawline to his lips for a tender kiss.

Yuuri returned it, thankful to give the other something else to do with his mouth rather than compliment him, letting the kiss grow deeper. He reached up to cup Viktor’s cheek, lips parting to let their tongues meet in a lazy dance.

“Mmm Viktor-.” Yuuri mumbled into the kiss. “-have to pee.”

“Hold it.” Viktor rasped, lightly nipping Yuuri’s lower lip earning a moan.

“That’s not how it works.” He breathed with a laugh and gave a playful push to the other’s chest.

“How cruel, my Yuuri won’t make sweet love to me this morning.” He lamented in playful over dramatics flopping back onto Yuuri’s small bed.

“I didn’t say that.” Yuuri mused. “I just said I need to pee first.” He pressed a kiss to Viktor’s lips laughing as the other groaned

“Well you better hurry up I wan-” He was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing from the floor eyes going wide.

Yuuri knew it wasn’t his own ring tone, so he bent down off the side of the bed and dug the phone out of Viktor’s jean pockets handing it to him.

“It’s probably Chris, I never told him I wasn’t coming back.” He stated with a sigh.

“You talk to him, I’m going to pee and make breakfast.” Yuuri replied, and Viktor just pouted as he left the bed, but hit answer on the phone anyway.

Yuuri grabbed a pair of boxer briefs, and Viktor’s white and blue striped shirt off the floor slipping them on before slipping out of the room into bathroom making short work of his bladder. He could still feel Viktor inside of him from the night before as he made his way into the kitchen, and it was the most delicious burn in his lower back.

He set a pot of coffee on, and began to work on frying up eggs and bacon in a pan, a small smile on his lips as he distantly heard the sound of Viktor speaking in Russian down the hall. He was thankful Phichit wasn’t up yet, knowing his friend would have a few smart comments about the hickeys on his neck and the blissful expression on his face.

As footsteps approached down the hall he glanced up watching as Viktor walked out, his jeans slung low on his hips completely shirtless. Which may have been due to the fact Yuuri was wearing his shirt, but he certainly didn’t mind the sight, the Russian looking like a Greek god in his kitchen. But his appreciation of Viktor’s body ended when he saw the crushed expression his face.

“Vitya?” He questioned, setting the food onto the unused burner so he could turn his attention solely on the other. “Is everything okay did something happen?”

Viktor’s eyes dropped to the floor and he opened his mouth a few times before closing it struggling to find his words before he let out a deep sigh.

“I have to go back to Russia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of comments saying I was just buttering you up with all that fluff to make angst more painful; you were right.
> 
> But I also figured after making you all wait for over 40,000 words you deserved some real smut. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I've been really loving to read all your comments!! Thank you guys for your support with this fic!! 
> 
> In the meantime between updates you should check out my tumblr because I post the occasional reference drawing to this fic when I'm bored so slide into my IMs over at [@r-musings](https://r-musings.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat or following my random ramblings while I write.


	7. Chapter 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you really going to give that stupid dog more attention than me right now?” Natalia questioned dryly. “You haven’t seen me in two weeks, I was expecting a little more than this.”
> 
> “Makka’s not stupid.” Viktor replied defensively wrapping his arms around his furry friend. “He’s just jetlagged.”
> 
> “He’s a dog Viktor.” She stated as though that made him lesser to her in Viktor’s life. “I’m your wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little longer to write, mainly due to it mostly being filler to get to chapter 8 where I have some ideas of what's going on. 
> 
> Content Warnings: Homophobia, Smut 
> 
> *Not beta read*

**~V~**

The last two weeks had been spent on borrowed time, truthfully he knew he’d have to go home eventually, but he’d done his best to push back that thought for as long as he could. Yet the call from his father had struck him straight off cloud-nine down back to the cold hard ground where he had to face the reality of his life. He had a company to run, he had wife, and he had family, all waiting back for him in St.Petersburg. Yet there was a small part of him that realized he’d give that all up for one more week with Yuuri by his side.

But their two weeks together had come to an abrupt end shortly after that phone call. They’d spent the next twenty minutes in Yuuri’s kitchen just holding each other, whispering reassuring words, Viktor promising to come back as soon as he could, that he would text every day and call whenever he could. Yet regardless of all that, leaving Yuuri that morning had been one of the hardest things he’d ever done in his entire life, and that bittersweet parting kiss still lingered on his lips even now.

He’d left at noon in New York, and due to the time difference by the end of the twelve hour flight it was nearly eight in the morning in Russia when his jet finally landed, plus the added time of the car from the airport to his house it was close to nine-thirty before he was finally walking in through the large front doors of the Nikiforov Estate, a frown pulling at the edges of his lips. Truthfully it had never really felt like a home to him, the place was ornate, and lavish, costing nearly eighty million dollars to own, it had everything anyone could ever dream of having in their house and more. But it felt empty, like it was too large for so few people to live in. Even Makka seemed hesitant upon walking in, and he just gave a gentle scratch behind his faithful companion’s ears.

Slowly he walked through the grand entrance, ignoring the double staircase as he made the familiar trip towards the kitchen wanting to make sure Makka was fed before he’d retreat to one of the many bedrooms in his place.

With every step he took, the bottom of his Italian leather shoes clicked against a marble floor that was so polished it was like walking on a cloudy mirror, and when he caught glimpse of his reflection in it he felt sick to his stomach. In that moment he didn’t want a lavish mansion, he wanted a small kitchen, with Yuuri walking around in just a pair of boxer briefs and wearing his shirt. Yet that memory seemed so far away now, even though realistically he knew it really hadn’t been that long, but the distance only made every minute drag into years.

With a sigh he walked into the kitchen pantry, which was probably the equivalent of a small private store with just how much food was in there, grabbing out one of Makka’s favourite cans of dog food and making short work of putting it in the poodle’s bowl. Even now he could feel that aching depression starting to creep back in, filling his body with dread. He knew he’d have to face Natalia and his father eventually. But the longer he could put it off the happier he would be.

But luck just wasn’t in his favour today, and he could make out the telling sound of heels clicking on the floor coming in his direction. He’d started to associate that sound with Yuuri at the club, the graceful tapping of a stiletto heel on a hard surface, but considering the other was over four thousand miles away he braced himself for the worst.

“Viktor.” A voice sang out, a hint of surprise in it.

He turned slowly, his gaze moving to the woman lingering in the doorway. Her hair was curled into honey blonde curls that framed the sharp features of her face and tussled down her back, full lips drawn into a tight smile, as icy hues studied him from behind mascara coated lashes. She was beautiful, there was no denying that, her thin frame was draped in only the finest fabrics and she stood with poise, nose always slightly in the air.

“Natalia.” He greeted, offering a forced smile.

He should have felt love, admiration, or joy at seeing his wife for the first time in nearly two weeks. But instead all he felt was disappointment. He couldn’t help but wonder how much more like a home this place would feel if instead it had been Yuuri standing there instead.

“Your father told me you were coming home, I’m glad you’re back.” She continued, walking forward leaning in for a kiss.

Viktor knew this moment was coming, and he braced himself. He didn’t want to kiss her, he never did, but now it was different, there was a lingering guilt at the idea, because they weren’t the lips he’d come need, the ones that brought him happiness. These were the ones he’d sold his soul to, the ones that he’d given up his shot at love for. It was ironic, feeling guilty about kissing his own wife because he only wanted to kiss Yuuri, because by all means it should have been the other way around.

At his feet Makka let out a loud bark as Natalia got closer, and Viktor turned his head quickly to glance at his dog, feeling the kiss land on his cheek rather than his lips. A wave of relief passed through him, and he made mental note to give Makka an extra big treat later.

“What is it Makka?” Viktor questioned, leaning down cup the poodles face, and Natalia huffed at the dismissal of her affections. “Are you wound up from the jet?” He cooed softly, and as Natalia leant down to try to pull Viktor’s attention causing Makka let out a growl.

“Are you really going to give that stupid dog more attention than me right now?” Natalia questioned dryly. “You haven’t seen me in two weeks, I was expecting a little more than this.”

“Makka’s not stupid.” Viktor replied defensively wrapping his arms around his furry friend. “He’s just jetlagged.”

“He’s a dog Viktor.” She stated as though that made him lesser to her in Viktor’s life. “I’m your _wife_.”

“And I’m jetlagged.” Viktor replied with a sigh standing up straight, and rather reluctantly he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. “I’m going to take a nap before my father comes over in the afternoon.”

“Fine.” She replied with a small huff. “I was going to spend the day with Ekaterina, her husband is divorcing her so I wanted to take her out shopping to cheer her up.” She added, and the implication in her words were familiar ones.

“I see.” He replied with a sigh. “How much do you want?” He questioned, pulling out his wallet. It was strange the difference felt giving his money to his wife, it was almost reluctant, because he knew it was what she wanted. With Yuuri he enjoyed spoiling him because Yuuri was so humble and bashful, he never asked or took, he always wanted to give instead. But Natalia liked to take, and cared little about giving anything back.

“Oh no too much…” She trailed off, and Viktor knew that meant she wanted a lot, so he handed her a shiny black credit card and she eyed it with disappointment. “I was hoping for the gold one, or at least the silver one.”

“I only use the gold one on special occasions, this one has a cap off of a fifty thousand in a day, that should be more than enough.”

She pouted but took the card, anyway, tucking it into a Prada clutch.

“I hope it is, Ekaterina likes luxury when she’s upset.” Natalia reminded.

“It’ll be enough.” Viktor replied firmly. “Now if you’d excuse me, I’m going to lay down.” He continued, staring out of the kitchen and down one of the long halls that lead towards a tucked away staircase, Makka bounding on his heel as he made his way upstairs towards the master bedroom.

There were so few occasions he actually found himself sleeping in here, since he often avoided sharing a bed with his wife, instead falling to sleep on the couch in his office, or one of the guest bedrooms claiming he was tired and it was ‘closer’. But with her going out this morning he figured it would be safe to sleep in his own bed, which was a small mercy on this already terrible day.

After a quick shower to wash off the smell of travel he found himself digging through his suitcase, looking for one particular shirt. It wasn’t hard to find, amongst all the rich cashmere and the finest silks sat a single worn grey T-Shirt with ‘NYU’ on the front in faded letters. He slipped it on over his head, the smell of apples and cinnamon lingering making his heart ache for the one it belonged to.

_Yuuri._

After seeing Yuuri walking around in his own shirt he’d been determined to let Yuuri keep it no matter how much the younger man insisted that it wasn’t a fair trade that Viktor only got one of his University shirts. But Viktor had never been more content wearing a shirt before, he may not have had Yuuri in his arms, but for a little while he’d still have something that was reminiscent of him.

With a sigh he curled up in bed, drowning in rich linens and plush pillows, yet aching for that small spring bed that he’d slept in the previous night.

Makka pawed at the edge of the bed, and Viktor rolled slightly to make room for the poodle to jump up, draping an arm around the fuzzy animal and cuddling his furry friend closer, it was the closest thing he was going to get to comfort while in Russia. But as jetlag pulled his body down into sleep his dreams were filled with raven hair, warm brown eyes, and a brief moment of sanctuary.

Yet all of that was pulled from him when the door to his bedroom was flung open and a pair of angry sounding heels entered before someone tugged the covers off him. He wasn't certain if he'd been asleep for minutes or hours, but he was certain that whoever was pulling him from his beautiful dream was his new least favourite person.

“Ugh- five more minutes.” Viktor groaned, tossing his pillow over his head.

“Not five more minutes, you're father is here Viktor.” Natalia’s voice cut through the room as she tugged the pillow away, and Viktor just reached for another one, this bed had far too many for a normal person to use so he figured they could play this game for awhile before they ran out.

“Tell him to go away.” Viktor grumbled from under another pillow, making a face as that one was ripped away as well.

“No, now get out of bed, he's already been waiting and you know how he gets.” She snapped, and Viktor was really wishing her shopping spree would have taken longer, but then again for all he knows it could have been hours, having lost any real sense of time during his nap.

Viktor just groaned, his father was naturally an unpleasant person when he was in a good mood, when he was in a bad mood he was down right nasty. So with reluctance, he pulled himself from the bed, arching his back slightly to crack it, starting to dig around for a pair of pants shimmying and jumping on the spot to get into them. He ran his hand through his hair to straighten it out and started towards the door.

“You're going to go down there looking like _that_?” Natalia questioned, disgust obvious in her voice.

“What's wrong with how I look?” Viktor questioned, glancing down at what he was wearing.

“That shirt is horrendous.” She seethed, motioning to the NYU shirt. “I don't understand why you would even pick up something like that, it's below your standards Viktor.” He stated.

Viktor felt a small wave of anger pass through him, of course she didn't realize what she had just implied, and he couldn't exactly tell her either. But the shirt had been given to him by Yuuri, which automatically made it into one of his most treasured belongings.

“I like it.” Viktor replied dryly only sparing a short gaze at the blonde. “It’s only my father I don’t need to dress up.” He reminded, bounding out of the room before she could complain to him any longer.

Truthfully he probably should have asked where his father was waiting, but due to past experience he figured it would be in Viktor’s private library. His father always did like the ‘official’ setting, and talking in a room full of books that were mostly just for show somehow made things seem less like a ‘ _scolding_ ’ and more like a ‘ _lecture_ ’.

Opening the mahogany doors he caught sight of a deep green business suit that just screamed ‘ _power_ ’, and the dark silver hair that fell around Yegor Nikiforov’s face, framing deeply set cold eyes. Viktor always prayed he wouldn’t end up looking like his father when he was older, the idea of it happening was a grim one.

“Father.” He greeted, keeping his tone neutral. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.”

“You did.” His father replied shortly. “Not that, that’s anything new.” He drawled, eyeing his son with distaste.

“Yes, well then we should cut past the _pleasant_ formalities to why you’re here.” Viktor suggested, starting to remember all too well just what factors had nearly driven him over the edge two weeks ago.

“I’m not pleased about your little escapade in New York these last two weeks.” Yegor stated. “If you had business I’m sure I would have known about it, and I didn’t, so I can only assume you were running around soiling my good name with that Giacometti boy.”

“Last I remember father I was the CEO of this company, not you.” Viktor replied cooly. “His name is Chris you've known him since he was eight, and I was there with him. But as I’ve told everyone, I was there on business, and since I am the one in charge I didn’t feel the need to tell you my every action.”

“I’d watch your tongue if I was you.” His father snapped. “I don’t care what that disgusting boy’s name is, and I hate that you spend time around someone like _that_.” Yegor continued, obviously referring to the fact Chris had both open relationships with men and women in the past.

He wanted so badly to make a snide comment, to stun his father into silence. But after spending years knowing what his father’s rage felt like he figured it was best to just sigh and shake his head.

“Well, that business trip consisted of looking into setting up a New York branch of the company.” He lied, but it came out so effortlessly. “I know our California one is one of our highest grossing locations, New York seemed like the obvious next step.”

“You didn’t think of running that by me first?” Yegor questioned, his upper lip curling into a snarl.

“Well I was only looking into the idea, I wasn’t making anything official. I figured I’d run it by the board later this week once all the numbers come back.” He continued. “Since you’re on the board It would have been run by you.”

“You’re insufferable you know that?” Yegor muttered. “I thought letting you take charge would make you a little more like me and less like you’re mother, but you’re still as flighty as ever.”

Viktor smiled at that, his mother had been a beautiful and exuberant woman, constantly looking for an adventure in her everyday life. He wanted nothing more than to be like her, and took the remark as a compliment.

“Perhaps I am, but it’s a good idea.” He replied. “You can bring up any issues you have with it during the meeting, for now I really would like to get back to sleeping off this jetlag.”

“I hope you’ve thought this out.” His father grumbled. “I’d hate for you to embarrass yourself, _or me_.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time, would it father?” Viktor questioned with a tight smile. “Now if you’d excuse me my bed is calling my name.” He continued, turning on his heel and heading towards his bed, and towards the sweet sanctuary of his dreams.

  
**~Y~**

Yuuri Katsuki had never been the type of person that formed emotional attachments, there were only a handful of people in his life he considered himself friends with outside of his family. Which consited of Yuuko, Minako, Phichit, and Yuri, outside of that he’d never needed anyone else. Yet Viktor had walked into his life like a hurricane and completely shook his foundations until he’d weakened Yuuri’s heart enough to make a home in it.

He hadn’t anticipated how painful it would be to watch that man walk out of his life after only being in it for two weeks. Yet that final kiss in the doorway of his apartment had left him with a constant feeling of longing.

He’d grown so used to the constant texts, the flowers, the compliments, it was strange going without it. It had only been two days, and he’d barely gotten a text from Viktor, and he couldn’t help but start feeling like he had only been a convenience. That Viktor only wanted him because he was here and easy, not because he really saw anything. It left a deep sinking feeling in his gut, and reminded him just how replaceable he really was.

The only thing getting him through the day was the insistent cuddles from Vicchan, and Phichit pulling his reluctant ass out of bed to Yuuko's café down the street. Yet even as he sat there cradling his drink in his hands, his mind kept wandering into that dark place of self-loathing.

“Yuuri, are we going to talk about this?” Phichit questioned, arms crossing over his chest, and the fact he didn't have his phone in his hand proved he meant business.

“About what?” Yuuri questioned noncommittally, gaze focused out the window, not particularly invested in the conversation.

“About why you’ve been moping for going on two days now.” The other stated.

“I’m not moping.” Yuuri replied with a sigh, despite knowing very well that he was indeed moping. “I just don’t feel well.”

“I call bullshit on both those things.” Phichit muttered. “Ever since Viktor went back to Russia you’ve been weird, and I get that you miss him, but you seem more than just ‘ _sad_ ’, you’re acting the same way you do when you’re depression gets bad.”

Yuuri let out a low bitter laugh, it was an accurate comparison, because Yuuri hadn’t cried once during this, he didn’t feel ‘ _sad_ ’ he felt like something had been torn out of him. He hated how stupid that must seem to the people around him, Viktor and him had known each other for a short period of time, yet for someone like Yuuri who never let people get close to him it was a reminder at how unwanted he really was.

“He hasn’t called or texted me once since he left.” Yuuri muttered, glancing down at his phone on the table. “He was so...sweet, I didn’t expect him to drop me the second he got back to Russia I thought…” He trailed off, because he really didn’t know what he thought, Viktor was married, Yuuri was a sidepiece, something fun to kill time with.

“Yuuri-” Phichit sighed and shook his head. “You’re an idiot.”

He glanced up at his friend a little taken back by Phichit’s words, but then again Phichit had always been the ‘no-nonsense’ type of person who told you what you needed to hear, not what you wanted to hear.

“I- what?”

“What time did Viktor leave?” He pushed.

“Er- his flight was at noon on Saturday.”

“Right, and a flight from New York to St.Petersburg is twelve hours, which would be midnight our time.” Phichit stated. “Midnight our time is seven in the morning where Viktor lives. At the very least he got back at seven in the morning, and then he had to return to where ever he lives. I know after something like that I’d fall to sleep the second I saw my bed. There’s a very big chance that Viktor just hasn’t been awake long enough to contact you, give it another day or two before you start to think the worst.”

Yuuri felt a little bit of his worry ease away at Phichit’s words, yet that lingering fear wasn’t going to leave until he heard from Viktor again.

“I suppose you’re right.” Yuuri replied with a sigh, raising his cup to his lips. “It’s just- you know my record with dating.” He grumbled.

“That I do.” Phichit mused. “I remember the football player that punched a hole in the wall because you started to giggle during sex and he thought you were mocking him, the girl from that music class you took and nearly failed because you can not play an instrument, I also remember that boy from-”

“I think we get it, you remember my exes.” Yuuri groaned. “None of which were successful, they all left, I’m not exactly the type of person people want to date.”

“You’re joking right?” Phichit questioned, all too used to the way Yuuri viewed himself. “You’re hot Yuuri, like _smoking_ hot, I’m pretty certain you have fan club. You’ve just always had really bad taste, you don’t realize just how good you are so you settle for people that don’t deserve you. I can’t say I’m fond of Viktor being married, but out of all the other people you’ve dated he looks like a saint, and from the little time I spent with him he seems to really like you. I mean he was looking at you like you hung the stars in the sky.”

Yuuri was blushing as his friend spoke, glancing down at the table bashfully. He didn’t consider himself attractive, at least not as ‘Yuuri’, ‘Eros’ could hide behind forced confidence, makeup, and lingerie. But ‘Yuuri’ was awkward, timid, and anxious.

“You’re exaggerating,” Yuuri mumbled.

“Nope, I’m not.” Phichit hummed. “You’re hot shit, and Viktor is smitten, just give it a little bit more time for the transition to settle, okay? If not just send him pictures of your ass, that could make the most heterosexual men consider their life choices.”

“P-Phichit!” Yuuri buried his face in his hands, his glasses shifting on his face as he did his best to melt into his surroundings to avoid his best friends embarrassing comments. “How can you say stuff like that-”

“Yuuri.”

“- it’s obviously not true, you don’t need to say things to make me feel better. It’s not like-”

“ _Yuuri._ ”

“-it’s going to change anything, I’m hopeless. You know it, I know it, I don’t see why-”

“ **Yuuri!** ” Phichit exclaimed.

“What?” Yuuri questioned, eyes going wide.

“Your phone is ringing.”

“My phone?” Yuuri glanced down, and sure enough there on the table his phone was buzzing, and the telling ‘accept or deny’ option was open. Above that the was the caller ID revealing to him just who exactly was trying to get in touch with him. “ _Oh_.” He gasped. “Oh my god.” He was on his feet yanking the phone off the table. “Give me a minute, I’ll be back.” He all but shouted as he ran out the front door, tucking himself in the alley behind the building as he hit answer. “Viktor?”

  
“Yuuri.” The Russian drug out the ‘u’ sound in his name, voice slightly muffled, but even through the tiny speakers Yuuri could recognize it. “I’m so glad to hear your voice, how are you?”

“I’m okay.” Yuuri replied, his worries slowly slipping away. “How are you? How was your flight?”

“I’m okay as well, the flight was long and tiring,” Viktor replied, the exhaustion evident in his voice. “I slept when I got home, but had some business to deal with before I could really lay down.” He sighed. “But I miss you Yuuri, I don’t like being so far away.”

“You should try to get a full night of sleep tonight, drink some warm milk to help get you tired at the right time.” Yuuri informed, his mother hen side peeking out, before a small sad smile came to his lips. “I miss you too Vitya.”

“For you I’ll try.” Viktor hummed in reply. “I’m trying to figure out a way to come back and see you soon, I think I’ve thought of something, but I don’t want to say anything until I’ve run all the numbers and figured it out.”

“Don’t do anything ridiculous.” Yuuri mused, knowing Viktor had a tendency to be a little excessive.

“Me? Ridiculous? Why I’d never.” Viktor gasped in mock hurt, and Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m being serious.” Yuuri replied between chuckles.

“No promises.” Viktor chirped. “I want to see my Yuuri, so I will figure out a way.”

Yuuri’s heart fluttered a little at being referred to as ‘ _My Yuuri_ ’, he knew he couldn’t brandish the title of ‘boyfriend’, but despite that he was Viktor’s lover, and Viktor was his.

“Just don’t go overboard, we’ll see each other somehow.”

“'Somehow' isn’t soon enough.” Viktor lamented, and his pout could be heard through the phone followed by a slight muffling and a sigh. “I have to go, apparently I was supposed to be in a meeting fifteen minutes ago that I forgot about, but I’ll call you later okay? Don’t worry about the phone bill I’ll cover it? Goodbye Zolotse.”

“Goodbye Vitya.” Yuuri whispered listening as the line clicked and went dead. A little of his worry from earlier had started to disappear, but that unyielding yearning was still burning persistently in his chest.

But at least now he knew Viktor wasn’t tossing him aside like ‘hot trash’ as Yuri had so eloquently put it a few nights ago. Yet that fact didn’t make the distance any easier, it only made him wish for Viktor to be back in his arms even faster.

Collecting his thoughts he tucked his phone into his pocket and slipped back inside the cafe, feeling Phichit’s eyes on him the second he stepped in the door, a questioning look on his friends face.

“Who was it?” He questioned.

“It was er- Viktor.” Yuuri mumbled.

“And what did Viktor want?”

“To catch up.” He continued slowly, crinkling his nose at Phichit’s smug smirk.

“I told you he’d call.” His friend sang happily. “I’m always right.”

“I wouldn’t say you’re _always_ right.” Yuuri argued, despite the fact he was glad in this case Phichit was.

“Nope, I’m always right, there’s no way around it, I am all knowing.”

“Uh-huh, well Mr.’All Knowing’ should figure out how to wash his dirty coffee mugs.” Yuuri quipped.

“Touché Katsuki, touché.”

  
**~V~**

Viktor’s life may have taken a turn for the worse, but something about having Yuuri only a call away made it easier to manage than before. Of course it hadn’t been easy to begin with, the first few days of separation had been spent playing phone tag, constantly missing each other due to their different time zones. But eventually they figured out a pattern which allowed for multiple phone calls and a vast amount of texts to fill every day.

It would never be as rewarding as having Yuuri in his arms, but it was better than nothing, and those phone calls gave him something to look forward too. Because he’d forgotten what it was like to truly want something in life, something that couldn’t be bought or sold, but something that needed to be earned and cherished, and it was so much more satisfying than swiping a card for temporary gratification.

Of course no matter how much he wanted to spend his entire day on the phone with Yuuri he had a company to run, one that he had been neglecting for two weeks. He came back to a desk of paperwork, which had been a blessing and a curse. On one hand it gave him an excuse to stay late and avoid going home, but on the other it was _still_ a desk of paperwork.

Yet even while he worked his mind drifted off to ways to see Yuuri again, and the answer to all his problems hopefully came in his own lies. It was because of this he found himself wandering aimlessly through his own building until he found the man he was looking for.

“Georgie!” Viktor greeted with his normal forced charming smile as he peaked his head into the other Russian’s cubicle causing him to drop the pen in his hand, eyes going wide.

“M-Mr.Nikiforov!” He exclaimed, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. “What are you doing here?”

“I have a favour to ask of you.” Viktor hummed shuffling the papers in his hands into the proper order. “I’d like you to crunch some numbers for me, you don’t need to get it down to the decimal, just a general estimate of each sum.” He explained dropping the papers onto the other’s desk. “I will make the pay worth your while if you can do this for me by the end of the day tomorrow.”

Georgie picked up the stack of papers and started to skim through them his eyebrows raising into his hairline a slight look of bewilderment coming to his face.

“I can do this yes.” He replied slowly. “I’m just not sure why you’re asking me there are more qualified people who could do this much faster.”

“Yes, but I trust _you_ , Georgie.” Viktor hummed with a chuckle. “Once you’re done if the results look good, give a copy to Mila and ask her to pull together a presentation for me.”

“Yes sir.” Georgie replied with a curt nod, and Viktor smiled.

“I look forward to the results.” Viktor chirped offering a small wave as he slipped out the cubicle starting towards his office.

He dug his phone out of his pocket to check the time, there was only a half hour of the normal work day left, which meant soon the halls of Nikiforov Industries main headquarters would be emptying out, leaving behind janitors and one lone CEO. But before he could reflect on that his phone buzzed in his hand and a smile came to his lips as Yuuri’s name lit up the screen.

[Yuuri: 4:32pm] my prof got a flat tire on the way to work so my only class of the day has been cancelled.  
[Yuuri: 4:32pm] which is great but i didn’t find out till after i got ready and showed up, i could have slept in ヾ( ￣O￣)ツ

Viktor chuckled at the messages, once he’d made it back to his office and settled in his chair he felt it was safe to reply.

[Viktor: 4:36pm] Good thing you’re beautiful enough not to need beauty sleep. But still, think of the long afternoon nap you can take.

He knew Yuuri would blush at that text, that adorable dusty pink that settled on his cheeks. He loved knowing he could get that reaction out of the other just by complimenting him, and wished he could be there to shower him with love in person.

[Yuuri: 4:38pm] i think i need at least 18hrs of beauty sleep to look like a normal human, but a nap does sound nice

[Viktor: 4:39p] You could go a week without sleep and still be stunning don’t lie to me Katsuki.

There was something that had always bugged Viktor about the way Yuuri seemed to view himself, he wasn’t bugged with Yuuri per-say; just the fact that somewhere in his life someone had made a comment that convinced Yuuri he wasn’t beautiful. All Viktor wanted to do was remind him that he was, and if Yuuri never believed him he would still tell him everyday anyway.

[Yuuri: 4:41pm] don’t you have work to do Nikiforov?

[Viktor: 4:42pm] Nope, the day is almost done which means I can…

Viktor didn’t send another text, instead he hit the ‘call’ option next to Yuuri’s name and raised the phone to his ear, and sure enough on the second ring Yuuri picked up.

“You’re ridiculous you know that?” Yuuri questioned, a smile evident in his voice.

“Yup.” Viktor hummed. “But you find it endearing.”

“That’s negotiable.” Yuuri hummed, and the sound of keys being jingled could be heard through his end of the phone.

“Oh Yuuri, how cruel.” Viktor lamented, spinning around in his chair for dramatics that no one else could see. “I’m so hurt.”

“I don’t think it’s mortal wound you’ll survive.” Yuuri teased.

“I don’t know if I will, you’re not here to kiss it better.” Viktor pouted, and he could hear Yuuri chuckle.

“I’ll make up for it next time you’re in New York.” He promised. “How has your day been Vitya?”

Viktor’s heart fluttered a little every time Yuuri used that name, it was strange how even the little things the other did could make him feel like he was being overwhelmed with love in the best way possible.

“Long, but your texts have made it bearable,” Viktor replied with a sigh. “Your day has barely begun yet, have you gotten home yet?”

“I just got home, I really wish I would have checked my email before so I could have slept in a little longer.” Yuuri sighed, and the telling sound of a bed creaking told Viktor the other had just curled back up. “I’ve been so sore from practice, I’ve got my mid-term mini-recital next week. Which isn’t huge, but it’s where they decide who will get the principle roles in this year's showcase for the big final. My muscles hate me for all the time I’ve been putting in.”

“Sounds like you need to relax.” Viktor mused, squeezing his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he started to tap as his keyboard a new mission in mind. “When was the last time you took a hot bath.”

“ _Relax_ isn’t a word they use in university.” Yuuri grumbled. “There isn’t a bath in my apartment so probably before I left Japan.”

Viktor paused doing the math in his head before gaping.

“Five years? Yuuri that is unacceptable.” He lamented, pulling up search results for spas in New York, looking for the ones with the highest rating. “Do you have class tomorrow?”

“Eh, doesn't really matter.” Yuuri replied with a sigh. “A morning one.”

“Well clear your afternoon because a car will be picking you up at two.” Viktor stated, sending off an email to a rather pricey looking spa that had some great reviews.

“W-what?”

“I’m arranging a spa day for you, and before you argue I won’t take no for an answer. You’re going to relax, it will do wonders for your body.”

“But-”

“No, ‘buts’ my Yuuri. You need a day to be spoiled, and even if I can’t be there to give you a massage you deserve one.” Viktor hummed.

“I’d rather a massage from you.” Yuuri grumbled.

Viktor’s breath hitched, he knew Yuuri was unaware of effects of he just said. But he couldn’t help but let his mind wander to what it would really be like to have his hands on Yuuri again, working the knots out of the muscles of that beautiful body, worshipping every inch of his skin.

“Yuuri.” He breathed. “I would love to be the one to do it myself, I bet you make the cutest sounds.”

“V-Viktor.” Yuuri’s voice sounded so bashful in that moment.

“It’s true, I mean I already know some of the noises you make...I want to hear more.”

“Are you trying to sweet talk me into phone sex?” Yuuri questioned.

“Maybe. Is it working?” Viktor replied with a laugh, leaning back in his desk chair.

“I mean...kind of.” Yuuri whispered.

Viktor hadn’t really expected Yuuri to go along with it, sure in a perfect world it was the ideal outcome; but he knew that sometimes the shy bashful Yuuri outweighed the confident sexy one. Viktor was fond of both regardless of which version he got that day.

“Really?” Viktor perked up. “Because I really want nothing more than to have my hands on you again.”

“I liked having your hands on me.” Yuuri breathed. “And in me.”

“ _Christ._ ” Viktor swore, those words sending all the blood in his body down to his crotch. “Are you alone?”

“Mhmm, Phichit is in class.”

“Good, I want you to strip.” He whispered, listening to the sound of clothing rustling on the other end.

“Aren’t you at work right now?” Yuuri questioned, sounding a little breathy from stripping himself.

“So?”

“What if someone walks in?”

“They won’t.” Viktor mused, reaching down to adjust his erection in his slacks. “Are you naked?”

“Yes.” Yuuri hummed.

“Lay back on your bed.” Viktor ordered, able to imagine the sight of Yuuri sprawled out on those light blue sheets so easily. “Do you remember the last time were in that bed together? You were so tight around me, so perfect.”

“How could I forget?” Yuuri chuckled. “I could feel it for two days after you’re so big, it felt good to be stretched out on you.” He continued, sounding a little shy, but for some reason that only added to the sex appeal.

“I’ll make sure to stretch you out even better next time.” Viktor promised. “Touch yourself for me Yuuri, slowly.”

A soft whimper came from the other end of the call, and Viktor had to reach down between his legs to palm himself.

“Please do.” Yuuri moaned.

“Would you like that?” Viktor asked huskily. “To be stretched out on me? For me to make it so no one else will ever satisfy you the way I can?”

“God, yes.” The other choked out.

“Go faster Zolotse.” He ordered, working his cock out of the confines of his slacks and boxers to stroke himself leisurely as he listened to Yuuri’s panting. “I bet you look so good right now, so beautiful.”

“V-Vitya.” Yuuri moaned.

“Suck on your fingers, get them nice and wet for me Yura.” Viktor moaned, teasing the tip of his cock with his thumb. He could hear the suction sounds and closed his eyes, picturing the way Yuuri’s lips had looked wrapped around his cock. “Now use your index finger and start to open yourself up.”

“Ah, are you touching yourself?” Yuuri questioned, panting softly as he worked the finger inside of himself.

“How could I not? You sound so amazing right now I can’t help it.” He moaned, twisting his wrist as he stroked himself. “Slip another finger in and imagine it’s me prepping you to take my cock.”

“Yes.” Yuuri sounded breathless and Viktor could hear the gentle creak of bedsprings. “Your fingers would feel better- and your cock.”

“If I was there right now I’d have three fingers in you, and then I’d fill you up until you were screaming as you came.”

Yuuri didn’t reply, instead he just keened and moaned, those sounds were more than enough to keep Viktor hard, wanting to get Yuuri to the edge before he even considered letting go himself.

“Maybe I’d get you to ride me.” Viktor’s voice was low as he continued to pump himself slowly working faster. “So I can watch just how beautifully you take me.” That earned a loud moan from the other end of the call. “You like that idea? Riding me? It would be the perfect position to admire you as you took my cock.”

“Viktor.” Yuuri whined. “I’m ah-close.”

“Put a third finger in.” He ordered, and from the loud moan he knew the other listened. “Work them faster while you stroke yourself.”

“Oh god.” Yuuri was a moaning mess. “So close.”

“That’s it baby.” Viktor breathed, feeling the tightness start to burn in his stomach. “Come for me.”

With a few more strokes he heard Yuuri’s cry of pleasure, listening to the way his bed creaked and he could visualise the way the other would be throwing his head back, squeezing his eyes shut while he came all over his hand with his fingers buried deep in his ass. It was too much, and Viktor found himself spilling into his palm with a grunt of pleasure, his muscles seizing up as his whole body shook from his orgasm.

Slowly his muscles relaxed, feeling more like spaghetti than human appendages, yet he felted sated and satisfied.

“Yuuri.” He breathed. “How do you feel?”

“Good.” Yuuri whispered. “Sleepy, but so good.”

  
“That’s what I like to hear.” Viktor replied with a chuckle, wiping his hand clean on a tissue. “Are you relaxed enough to nap?”

“Mhmm.” Yuuri replied sounding like he was on the verge of passing out.

“Nap Zolotse, and send me a text when you wake up.” Viktor mused.

“Okay.” The other yawned. “Bye Vitya, talk to you later.”

“Goodbye Yura, sleep well.” He hummed, hearing a sleepy chuckle from the other end before the line went dead.

Viktor only had one thing on his mind after all that.

He needed to find a way to get back to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little shorter, but now that it's out of the way chapter 8 should be easier to write. 
> 
> I've been a little distracted this week as I was opening a multifandom Harry Potter AU roleplay on tumblr (my priorities are in the right place). But I thought I'd use this wonderful note section to lowkey promote that because I play Viktor there and would *really* love a Yuuri. So if you know tumblr, are above 18, and roleplay (or want to learn how to tumblr roleplay) you should come write in my group holla. [@collatiohq](https://collatiohq.tumblr.com/) Seriously, I would love whoever does. (Really bring any YOI character actually I'd love all them)
> 
> As per normal you can also find me at [@r-musings](https://r-musings.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I would never have thought a whore like you would be such a prude.” He growled, and Yuuri froze.
> 
>  
> 
> _Whore._
> 
>  
> 
> They’d met only once, all of which Yuuri had spent practising ballet, he didn’t see how that classified him as a ‘whore’, unless…
> 
> “I’d recognize you anywhere, truthfully I never thought I’d run into a stripper in such a highly regarded program.” He mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this is late, forgive me.
> 
> CW: Slut shaming
> 
> *Not beta read*

**~Y~**

 

  
Yuuri hated feeling anxious, which was a terribly ironic thing for someone who suffered from anxiety in their everyday life. He hated the tightness in his throat that made it hard to breathe, the pain in his gut like someone was squeezing his stomach a little too tight, the dull thumping behind his temples. If he could take a pill to make it all go away he would, but even with anxiety medication that wasn’t how it worked. Sure it dulled the screaming in his head, but it never did quiet it completely, and all it took was one tiny little thing to set it off again.

Today that ‘tiny little thing’ was meeting the judges for his upcoming showcase. With a week until the entire mid-term showcase it was a tradition for this year's judges to sit it on the class and offer critique to better help the students prepare. He knew he really shouldn’t feel so nervous about it, he performed in front of people as a job every week. Yet there was something different to this, because this time he wasn’t the one in power, _they were_.

Sitting on the floor of the dance studio Yuuri was taking his time stretching out the muscles in his thighs while the instructor introduced all five of the judges, and explained the process of the midterm showcase. But Yuuri was to in his head to hear most of it, instead focusing intently on making sure every muscle in his body was loose enough to dance freely.

He drowned out the voices of his peers as they began to go around the group of dancers, introducing themselves one by one. He’d been hoping that he could just melt into the floor right there, or hide behind someone else to avoid it, but sooner than he would have liked all eyes in the room were on him waiting expectantly.

“Oh uh,” Yuuri started, eyes going wide and he looked up to the judges. “I’m Yuuri Katsuki, and my solo piece is to the music Notte Stellata.” He stammered out quickly, face going red for no reason besides being under the scrutinising gaze of those who currently held his fate in in their hands. But soon their gazes were off him and onto the person next to him.

As much as Yuuri loved dancing, and thrived on stage, hated being graded for it. Something about the added pressure made the performance lose a little bit of freedom. He always was so much more aware of his movements when he knew he was being judged, it was never as fluid as he was when dancing on his own. But to get to the point in his life where he could dance for the sake of wanting to dance he first had to get through University.

  
As his class continued to introduce themselves and state their solo pieces, Yuuri worked on stretching his arms, doing his best to ignore that nagging feeling that someone was watching him. He tried to blame it on his anxiety making him paranoid, but when he spared a glance up to the judges he found himself meeting a pair of dark brown eyes. Swallowing hard Yuuri looked away quickly pretending to look anywhere but him, yet even after he caught the man he still felt that gaze lingering on him.

Sheepishly he glanced back in the other’s direction, trying not to panic over the fact that man was still looking at him even now. He tried to remember his name from the introductions but he hadn’t been paying particular attention, yet something about ‘Richard’ felt right to him.

While most of the judges were pushing senile, Richard looked only to be in his early forties at most. The traces of ageing were only just starting to show up in the odd shallow wrinkle and grey strand in his hair. Yet he still looked young, but that may have had something to do with the fact it seemed like he put quite a bit of effort into his appearance. His hair was styled back with precision, the small trace of stubble he was growing was groomed to perfection, top it off with an expensive looking suit and he was really rather attractive.

Of course Yuuri couldn’t help but find himself comparing this man to Viktor, they both held themselves like they owned every room they walked into. But there was a gentleness to Viktor that this man seemed to lack, instead his gaze was sharp and unnerving, it unsettled Yuuri.

Once the introductions were over, the students were sent to work on their solos, split up between two studio rooms. Yuuri found himself gravitating towards the corner he normally danced in, hoping that if he distanced himself from the rest of the class they might run out of time before they finally got around to him.

At first this notion seemed to work, but of course nothing ever seemed to work in Yuuri’s favour for long, and towards the end of the class he found two of the judges observing him while he practised.

One of which was a rather daunting looking woman whose cheekbones were probably sharp enough to cut glass on, but the most piercing thing about her was the harsh gaze of her green eyes as they tracked his every movement looking for even the smallest of mistakes.

The second was that same man from earlier, his dark eyes unreadable as he watched in silence while Yuuri ran through his routine.

“Your form is surprisingly good.” The woman spoke. “Many of the dancers we’ve seen so far have lacked proper discipline, but whoever trained you has done a good job in instilling the value of precision into your movements.”

Yuuri blushed, a little surprised to receive praise from a woman with a permanent frown etched onto her face, but he supposed it was better than having everything he was working on torn apart.

“Thank you.” He replied, with a gracious bow of the head. “I had a great teacher growing up.”

“I’m Lilia Baranovskaya.” She continued. “And your name was Katutki?”

“Katsuki, yes.” He replied trying to correct her as politely as he could.

“Well, Mr.Katsuki don’t let my compliments go to your head. As good as your form and your footwork may be you need to work on your jumps, your landings were sloppy.”

“O-oh uh- _yes_ , I’ll do that, thank you.” Yuuri stammered out, watching as without even uttering another word the woman turned to leave moving on to the next student.

“Scary isn’t she?” Richard asked, lingering behind.

“She didn’t seem too bad.’ Yuuri replied hesitantly, walking over to the wall to pick up his water bottle.

“She’s rarely so nice.” Richard continued, eyes never leaving Yuuri’s form. “She must really have been impressed.”

“Oh uh- thank you?” Yuuri questioned, uncapping his water bottle and taking a long sip.

“You’re welcome.” He replied. “The way you move is really something else, it’s like the music doesn’t matter anymore because you’re creating it with how you move.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but blush from the praise, feeling slightly uncomfortable, but he knew being polite to one of the men that would be judging him was probably for the best so he offered a timid smile.

“I can see you’re well practised, perhaps in more than one style. Do you dance outside of your classes?” Richard questioned, stepping a little closer so he could glance over Yuuri.

“I guess, yeah.” Yuuri replied, suddenly very aware of the fact he was essentially only in a t-shirt and a pair of tights, which even with a dance belt did little to hide what was under them.

“What do you do? Is it just a hobby? Or a job?” He inquired.

“Uh- both?” Yuuri replied sheepishly. “I should really get back to practice, but thank you for your help.” He continued quickly.

“Of course Mr.Katsuki, it was my pleasure.” Richard replied, obviously wanting to press for more information but when Yuuri turned away to pretend to fiddle with his Ipod he took that as a cue to move on to another student.

A wave of relief passed over Yuuri when he was finally able to practice in peace, without the worry of someone coming over to critique him. With Lilia’s comments about his jumps in mind he spent most of the class working on cleaning up his landings and by the time he was dismissed he actually felt like he made a lot of progress. At this rate he figured he might have a decent shot at placing amongst the top ten of his class at the midterm showcase.

As the of the dancers left, Yuuri packed up his belongings, slipping into his street shoes and his jacket, hugging it tightly around himself, remembering the day that Viktor and him had gone out to buy it. It may have been the most expensive thing in Yuuri’s wardrobe, to the point he almost was afraid to wear it outside, but there was something comforting about the memory that came with it. He pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and turned it on to check his messages, there was one from Phichit explaining he had bought another hamster, and six unread ones from Viktor.

  
[Viktor: 3:20pm] Can we facetime?? I miss your face.  
[Viktor: 3:31pm] Like *really* miss your face.  
[Viktor: 3:42pm] Yuuuuuuurrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiii  
[Viktor: 3:46pm] You’re in class aren’t you?  
[Viktor: 3:47pm] Sorry for spamming you Zolotse, I will make it up to you. Perhaps another spa day? You seemed relaxed after the one last week.  
[Viktor: 3:48pm] <3 <3 <3

Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle as he read them all over, as suave and charming as Viktor could be, there were times where Yuuri couldn’t help but feel like he was needy puppy who required constant love and affection. It might have been overbearing had Yuuri not missed Viktor so much.

[Yuuri: 4:34pm] i just got out of class Vitya, and i don’t need another spa day last week was more than enough to last me a lifetime

[Viktor: 4:35pm] So next week then?

[Yuuri: 4:36pm] you are not paying for another 1000$ spa day for me, now shouldn’t you be asleep????

[Viktor: 4:38pm] Yes but I wanted to talk to you first. <3

Yuuri smiled at his phone, it was strange feeling so wanted by someone, yet without fail Viktor made him feel like he was the most important person in the world, which was terribly ironic for a man that also had a wife.

“Hey, Mr.Katsuki!” A voice called out from behind Yuuri as he made his way down one of the quiet University halls.

Yuuri turned glancing over his shoulder, eyes going wide when he noticed that same judge from earlier walking towards him with a predatory grin on his lips. He never thought that they’d be so friendly, in fact he figured it was probably a little unorthodox to talk to any of the dancers outside of the critique before the showcase to avoid bias.

“Oh uh- hi?” Yuuri replied, shifting awkwardly on his feet.

“I was hoping to catch up with you before you left. I don’t think I ever personally introduced myself, I’m Richard Jenkins my family owns ‘Jenkins Dance Supplies’.” He explained.

“ _Oh_.” Yuuri’s was surprised to hear that, Jenkins was a pretty popular name for dancerwear, while it had never been his particular brand of choice he knew others that lived by it. “That’s really impressive.”

“You think so? Impressive enough to convince you to grab a drink with me?” He asked flashing a charming smile.

Yuuri felt his gut sink, and anxiety began to build in his stomach. It was one thing to be hit on by someone, but it was a completely different thing when that man happened to hold one of the keys to his future. He had no power, refusal could result in his chances in the showcase being completely ruined, and from the look on the other’s face he knew that.

“I- uh, is that allowed?” He questioned. “With you being a judge and all?”

“Maybe not, but what the other’s don’t know won’t hurt them.” Richard flirted, taking a step closer to Yuuri. “I couldn’t take my eyes off you, and I’d love to get to know you in a more intimate setting.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Yuuri tried to offer a smile, but he knew it must look strained.

“What will it take for me to convince you? I will take you to the best restaurant in New York in a helicopter if you wanted it.” Richard replied giving a chuckle, his fingers moving to dance down Yuuri’s arm, causing the younger man to flinch.

“No, it’s just that I’m uh- seeing someone.” He managed, able to feel his hands shaking as the words left his mouth.

“Ah.” Richard replied leaning in to whisper in Yuuri’s ear. “I won’t tell if you don’t.” He whispered.

Yuuri jumped back and shook his head, glancing around in hopes of seeing someone else in the same hall, but most classes were over by this time. Yet Richard’s insistence and need for close proximity reminded Yuuri all too much of that man from the club.

“I’m sorry, I think I should go home.” He stammered, taking a step back and for a moment he thought he was in the clear.

“I would never have thought a whore like you would be such a prude.” Richard growled, and Yuuri froze.

 _Whore_.

They’d met only once, all of which Yuuri had spent practising ballet, he didn’t see how that classified him as a ‘whore’, unless…

“I’d recognize you anywhere, truthfully I never thought I’d run into a stripper in such a highly regarded program.” He mused.

Yuuri’s heart began to race in his chest, outside of Viktor no one had ever recognized him outside of the club before. He’d done a good job at separating his work life from his real one, he dressed differently, acted differently, most people would never recognize Eros from Yuuri if they ran into him on the street. He’d purposefully kept it that way, he was striving to join the Royal Ballet, if word got out that he was an exotic dancer a lot of doors would close for him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Yuuri stated quickly, hugging his jacket tightly around himself.

“You and I both know that’s a lie, _Eros_.” He purred and reached out a hand to caress Yuuri’s cheek, but before he could even touch him Yuuri smacked his hand away.

“I swear to god if you touch me you’ll regret it.” He replied, a fire starting to burn through his anxiety.

“How scary, you know I’ve always liked feisty men. But I don’t think you can do anything to hurt me, seeing how you’re just a student here, and it’s my word against yours.” Richard drawled. "I'm sure the board would love to hear a story about a student trying to seduce one of the judges to get a better score." He threatened. “Now how about you rethink that offer? I promise I’ll give you my highest score in trade for one night with you.”

Yuuri wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry or scream in that moment, a part of him could see his future as a dancer starting to go down the drain, but the other part didn’t want to let it slip through his fingers without having something to say about it.

“Despite what you may think, I’m not a whore. I’m not going to trade my body to get a good grade, so if you’re looking for someone willing to sell out I suggest you find someone else. If I’m going to get the highest score I’m going to do it on my own accord, not because I let you fuck me, I have more respect than that, but apparently, you don’t.” Yuuri snapped, pulling his shoulders back and straightening himself up, he may have been shorter, but he had no doubt in his mind there was enough power in his thighs alone to send that man to his knees with a hard enough kick if it came to that.

“Says the stripper.” The man replied with a snort. “You already sell your body don’t act all high and mighty.”

“Every dancer sells their body on stage, it doesn’t matter if I’m swinging around a pole of giving the best grand jete of my life, I’m selling my body. That’s what we do, I don’t expect you to understand that since you’ve probably never worked a real day in your life. The difference is I'm not selling out.”

Richard took a step closer a scowl pulling at the edges of his lips, he obviously wasn’t used to not getting what he wanted, but Yuuri had no intention of letting another man try to take advantage of him.

“I’m sure there are much better things you could be doing with your mouth right now than back talking me.”

“I’m sure there are too, like reporting you.” Yuuri snapped, doing his best to stand tall. He refused to let another man walk all over him and make him feel weak.

“Except you’re not going to do that. Because if you do, I might just accidentally let it slip that you’re a part-time whore in your free time.” Richard retaliated.

Yuuri flinched, no matter how many times he was called that he wasn’t used to it. Yet here this man was throwing it around all because Yuuri wouldn’t sleep with him, but for some reason had no problem with his career _before_ he was turned down.

“Fine, maybe I’m a fucking whore.” Yuuri muttered. “But I’m not a whore that you’re fucking, and that’s what counts.” He continued, turning on his heels and storming off down the hall.

Yuuri had gotten used to objectification on the job, but it wasn’t something he wanted to transfer over to his everyday life. He hated men who thought he was there for their pleasure alone. It was only once he'd removed himself from the situation that he realized he was shaking. Only now his anxiety was starting to mix back in with the anger, overwhelming him with a plethora of ‘what ifs’

_What if Richard gave him a bad score?_

_What if everyone found out he was an exotic dancer?_

_What if he never got hired as a real_ dancer _because of this?_

With trembling fingers he pulled out his phone, glancing over the new unread messages from Viktor.

[Viktor: 4:49pm] Are you still there?  
[Viktor: 4:53pm] Did your phone die?  
[Viktor: 4:53pm] I guess you can’t answer me if it did.

Not bothering to reply to the texts Yuuri hit call, tucking himself into an empty washroom, locking himself in a stall. It took a few rings, but soon the telling click of the line being picked up echoed in his ear and he heard a soft breath on the other end.

“Yuuri? I was worried your phone died before we could talk.” Viktor hummed, and his voice gave away his tiredness.

“Viktor…” Yuuri breathed, he didn’t know what to say, or how to say it, all he knew was that his anxiety was slowly growing higher and higher and he could feel the beginnings of a panic attack starting to slip in.

“Yuuri? Is everything alright?” Viktor asked, the tone of his voice changing in an instant.

“I-I don’t know.” He whispered.

“What happened Zolotse? Are you safe? Did someone hurt you?” Viktor inquired.

“I’m safe, and no not really it’s just- something happened after class.” Yuuri breathed, hunching himself over his knees, trying to keep his breathing in check.

“What happened?”

“There was this uh- guy, a j-judge in next week's showcase. He cornered me after class and he uhm- started to hit on me.” Yuuri began, his voice shaking slightly. “I tried to politely tell him no but he kept pushing...he _recognised_ me Viktor.”

“Recognised you?” Viktor asked worry leaking into his voice.

“From the club. He knew I was Eros, and he started to call me a whore, and threaten to give me a bad score next week and tell everyone about what I d-do if I didn’t sleep with him.” Yuuri could feel tears on his cheeks now, and he tugged at the roots of his hair with his free hand. “I got mad and started telling him off, but it went bad Viktor. I don’t know what he’s going to do, He could ruin my career before it even starts.”

“Yuuri.” Viktor breathed the name in a sympathetic and soothing way. “We’ll figure this out okay? What’s his name?” He asked softly, doing his best to keep his mind focused on Yuuri’s well-being, unlike the last time he’d been around Yuuri during a panic attack; this time he really didn’t want to screw it up.

“It was erm- Richard Jenkins, his family owns a chain of dancewear stores.” Yuuri mumbled.

“I see, well leave it to me Yuuri and I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything okay?” Viktor soothed.

“H-How can you do that?”

“Just trust me Zolotse.” He urged, and Yuuri nodded before he realized Viktor couldn’t actually see him.

“O-Okay.” He managed.

“Good, it’s going to all be okay. Now tell me are you alone right now?” Viktor asked, and Yuuri swore he could hear tapping sounds on the other end of the phone.

“Yes, I ran off and hid in a bathroom after.” He replied, realizing just how pathetic that must have sounded to Viktor.

“Where’s the bathroom located?”

“It’s uh- in the dance wing on the second floor.” Yuuri stated. “Why is that important?”

“Because I just messaged Phichit and he’s on his way to come take you home.” Viktor stated.

“Wait- how? You’re talking to me.” Yuuri was trying to process how Viktor could text and talk on the phone at the same time, and then he remembered that Viktor owned a technology empire, he probably had a dozen phones just laying around.

“Shh, it doesn’t matter Zolotse, just stay on the phone with me until he comes okay?” He urged softly.

“Okay.”

He let Viktor whisper sweet nothings in his ear, reassuring him how everything was going to be okay, and Yuuri gripped to his cell phone like a lifeline desperately wishing that they weren’t over an ocean apart. But within twenty minutes he heard the door to the washroom being pushed open, and then a gentle rap coming from his stall door.

“Yuuri?” Phichit’s voice came through the metal. “I can see your shoes, it’s just me you can open up.”

Yuuri felt some of the tension in his body leave, and he reached forward, unlocking the stall door and letting it swing open revealing the worried face of his best friend. From the light sweat on Phichit’s brow, and the tussle of his normally perfectly placed clothes he could tell the other ran here, and he felt a warm fondness knowing that the other really did care for him.

“Phichit just showed up, I should go now and let you sleep.” Yuuri mumbled into the phone before shuffling to his feet, and after a few tender parting words he was tucking his phone back into his pocket and letting Phichit pull him into a hug.

“So, who’s ass am I kicking?” Phichit questioned causing Yuuri to let out a weak laugh.

“It doesn’t matter, let’s just go home.” Yuuri stated, feeling both emotionally and physically drained.

“Alright, but I still want to kick someone’s ass.” He insisted pulling back from the hug.

“Maybe later.”

**~V~**

 

 

To say Viktor was angry would have been the understatement of the century, because he was flat out furious. The idea of anyone speaking down to Yuuri was enough for Viktor to want to reprimand them, but someone actually propositioning and threatening his Yuuri lit a spark of rage in his gut.

He hardly slept that night, too focused on what he was going to do to fix this situation, he knew his father had some left over ties to the Bravata, but he figured putting out a hit would be a little extensive, and Viktor didn’t consider himself a particularly violent person to begin with. He had to figure out a more _moral_ way to handle things.

It was due to this that most of Viktor’s morning had been spent with a migraine while on the phone with the various different connections and resources he had, trying to dig up all the information he could find, looking for anything that would give them the advantage. By noon he already had two private investigators on the case, as well as a few friends at some unmentionable intelligence agencies running deep checks on every little detail of this man’s life. If he’d ever so much as spat his gum out on the sidewalk instead of putting it in the trash Viktor would know.

With his plan in motion Viktor felt safe to continue the rest of his day as per-planned, making sure to send Yuuri a good morning text around the time he knew the other would be waking up. But even when attending his meetings he found himself distracted, making a fool of himself by having to ask for someone to repeat what they just said, or explain what exactly was going on in the meeting in the first place. It was only by the time he reached his last meeting of the day that the worried fog in his mind started to clear.

He paced the floor of the boardroom, organizing everything he needed for his proposal, only putting on his typical polished demeanour once the board members starting to file in looking as _lively_ as ever.

And for a bunch of old balding men who already had one foot in the grave, the wasn’t very lively.

Viktor knew most of them didn’t like him, in their eyes he was young and immature, someone that was too soft on his employees, and didn’t know what respect meant. Perhaps they were right, but Viktor had no intention of leading this company like his father did, and if they didn’t like that that was their problem.

“Good afternoon gentlemen.” Viktor greeted with his signature charming smile. “I assume you’re all wondering why I’ve called this meeting today.” He began, earning a few grumbles and a rather familiar glare from his father. “Well I’ve come to you with a proposal that I think is in the best interest of Nikiforov industries. As all of you know a large portion of our marketing is in Europe and Asia, we have factories and stores in every major city and our market is only growing-”

“Where are you going with this Viktor?” One of the men questioned, a rather unimpressed look on his face.

It was obvious most of them didn’t take him seriously, he could be preaching the best idea in the world to them and they’d probably write him off as ‘too young’ but he wasn’t about to let that happen.

“Mr. Romanoff, I assure you I am well on my way to getting there.” Viktor replied, and it took a good amount of effort to keep the smile on his lips. “Five years ago we opened our first branch in America.” Picking up a small remote from the conference table he flicked on his presentation. “We started testing our American markets in California, opening a handful of stores and after five years those stores have been taking in a larger annual profit than a lot our branches in Europe. It’s, for this reason, I think we are missing out on a largely untapped market in America, which is why I am proposing we open a second factory on the East Coast and begin opening stores in the major cities.”

“How do you even know this will be profitable.” His father asked, an unamused look on his face.

“I’m glad you asked, I’ve had the numbers run to figure out the expenses involved, and based on our California branch we can expect to earn back every dollar put into the expansion within a year of opening.”

“And how much money will expanding to the East Coast cost?” One of the men grumbled.

“The cost of building or renovating a factory to fit our production needs, establishing a headquarters, as well as stores to sell in, will cost around a hundred and thirty million dollars.” This number earned a fair share of dismissive scoffs. “But as I said, we are expected to earn that back within the first year, and by the second it’s predicted that we’ll double that.”

“And why should we go off some estimates? What do we get out of this?”

“Well if we open this branch than the annual revenue Nikiforov industries brings in will go up, and if that goes up then so does your paychecks.” He mused.

“Are you certain in this?” One of the men questioned, and Viktor smiled.

“Very certain Yakov.” He replied, and out of all the board members his uncle was by far his favourite. While he could be cold and harsh, he didn’t judge Viktor because of his age, he viewed his choices first.

“Then you have my vote, just don’t make me regret it.” He grumbled.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Viktor beamed before turning to the rest of the room. “Does anyone else have any questions before we decide?”

“I’d like to know why you’re suddenly so interested in America?” His father questioned, gaze narrowing.

“Well father, I’m always looking for ways to better the company and expand the work you started. Which is why I think a company on the East Coast is extremely beneficial, if I had to be specific in New York. The city is an international hotspot, not only are we expanding our market to Americans, we’re expanding it to whoever happens to be travelling there as well.” Viktor replied smoothly. “Anyone else? No? Alright, let’s vote.”

The voting process took an hour, it was filled with arguing, people switching from one side to the other, constantly questioning Viktor’s motives. But by the end of it Yakov had managed to talk some sense into the room, and while they may not respect Viktor the respected Yakov, and once everyone had decided just over half the room was in favour, which was all Viktor needed.

“It’s been wonderful to see you all again, I intend on starting the New York expansion immediately. Once it is finished I will personally fly you all out to see it for yourself.” He replied with a charming grin. “In the meantime, everyone looks a little tired, so I believe that is everything on the agenda and you are free to go.”

Holding that smile on his lips, Viktor waited as the men walked out of the room until it was just his father and Yakov left behind.

“I hope you are not making a mess of _my_ hard earned fortune.” Yegor muttered.

“By hard earned fortune, you mean the money you earned from destroying other companies? Don’t worry it’s perfectly safe.” Viktor drawled.

“You need to learn some respect boy.” His father snarled. “Just because you got your way today, doesn’t mean you’re right.”

“Yegor there’s no need to be so harsh, Viktor can be a royal pain in the ass and has made a few questionable choices. But he does have the occasional good idea.” Yakov replied, and Yegor somehow managed to make Yakov seem like the calm one of the brothers.

“I think it does mean I’m a _little_ right, don’t forget father you are the one that signed over the company to me. If you were only going to question my every move you should have rethought that choice four years ago.”

“Trust me, I have a lot of regrets.” Yegor muttered. “Don’t make me regret it even more.” He threatened, and without so much as a goodbye, his father was storming out of the room.

“He’s always been hard on you Vitya.” Yakov commented. “Don’t let it affect how you run the company.”

“I won’t Yakov.” Viktor replied with a sigh.

“Good, now I need to go before being around you gives me another migraine.” Yakov muttered, unable to show to much kindness before he had to toss in a little anger to balance it out, and Viktor chuckled.

“Dosvidaniya.” He mused.

Now on his own Viktor sat back against the conference room table, tugging his phone out of his pocket with a smile on his lips. Perhaps proposing opening a multimillion dollar company in America just an excuse to go to New York more often was on the list of more impulsive things he’s ever done, but if the numbers were good then he figured there was no harm done. This only meant he would see Yuuri more often, and have a reasonable excuse to do so.

Glancing at the screen he noted one new text message from Yuuri, and seven new ones from Natalia. He knew the more messages the more urgent it must have been, but regardless he opened Yuuri’s first.

[Yuuri: 3:56pm] i never said thank you last night but thank you for staying on the phone with me

[Viktor: 4:44pm] Of course Zolotse, I will always be there for you. <3

After sending the message he moved to open his wive's, bracing himself for whatever was about to come his way.

[Natalia: 3:11pm] i h8 ur mutt.  
[Natalia: 3:14pm] he chewed my new clutch  
[Natalia: 3:20pm] i s2g viktor if you don’t get him under control he has to go  
[Natalia: 3:26pm] are you ignoring me???  
[Natalia: 3:34pm] this is a real problem viktor i can’t live with this kind of behavior  
[Natalia: 3:41pm] if u don’t answer me in 10 minutes u can sleep in your office  
[Natalia: 3:51pm] don’t bother coming home

Viktor could feel that typical irritation building in his chest, he hated the way she put herself above everyone else just because they were married. He’d had his poodle longer than they’d been together, and quite frankly loved Makka far more than he could ever love her. Makka had always disliked Natalia from day one, and to be honest Viktor was worried what kind of behaviour went on when he wasn’t home to cause his beloved furry friend to hate someone so much. For the most part Makka was an incredibly well behaved and sweet dog, yet whenever Natalia was around he was constantly on edge.

[Viktor: 4:53pm] I’ve been in a meeting for two hours.  
[Viktor: 4:57pm] I do have a job, which pays for that house you don’t want me to sleep in tonight.  
[Viktor: 4:58pm] If I don’t come home will Makka be fed?

Viktor expected more angry text messages, he knew how Natalia worked when she didn’t like something, she told you, and she made that point very clear. But instead his phone started ringing and he let out a long sigh before answering it.

“Yes?” He questioned.

“Are you really going to ‘ _Yes_ ’ me?” Natalia questioned. “I’m your wife, I don’t care if you’re in a meeting you should reply to me. I could have been dying Viktor.”

“I’m sure the world did start ending over a chewed clutch, so I’m very sorry for your loss.” Viktor replied trying not to snort.

“Don’t mock me, that stupid dog of yours is getting on my last nerve, you should look into rehoming that mutt.” She ordered.

“Not happening.” Viktor stated simply. “Perhaps Makka would like you better if you were nice to him.”

“Is that the problem here? Me?”

Viktor was so close to saying ‘ _Yes_ ’, but he thought better of it.

“It doesn’t matter what’s the problem, I’m not getting rid of Makka because he chewed on your clutch.” He stated with a frustrated sigh. “I don’t want to have this conversation over the phone, we’ll talk when I get home.”

“Fine, but I’m making the housekeeper look after your dog.” She snapped before the line went dead.

Viktor rubbed his temples, doing his best to think of something positive. He focused on Yuuri, now that his proposal had gone through he could go to New York without being question, or being scolded for leaving work. That fact alone gave him something to look forward to, and if he had to push through more arguments and paperwork to get back to Yuuri, he would do it happily.

  
**~Y~**

 

 

“Phichit I’m going to mess up like I did last year.” Yuuri whined flopping back against the floor of the warm up room, his pre-show nerves starting to build up. “What if that judge is out there?”

“You’re not going to mess up Yuuri, you dance in front of people every week, this is no different.” Phichit insisted trying to calm his friend down. “Then you just have to dance so well that he has to give you a good score.”

“It is different!” Yuuri exclaimed, rolling up into a split, needing every muscle in his body to be thoroughly stretched out before he took to the stage. “I don’t get graded at the club, this is my midterm it makes up a large chunk of my final grade.” He whispered.

“Stop viewing it like a test, I know you have text anxiety.” Phichit muttered, taking a picture of Yuuri with his camera. “This is a dance, and you’re a dancer. Treat it like a performance, steal the hearts of every person in that room.”

Yuuri frowned, a part of him wanted to tell Phichit to put his camera away, but he’d already agreed to be the subject of Phichit’s project, and considering the other was helping him build up the courage to face his own project it didn’t seem fair.

“I don’t know if I can.” Yuuri mumbled quietly.

“Of course you can, don’t think of the judges okay? Picture someone in your mind, someone you want to dance for, and dance for them.” Phichit replied. “Focus on that, nothing else.”

  
He paused, Viktor’s face flashing into his mind. He could dance for Viktor, the other had never seen this part of him before, the classical dancer, and technically he still wouldn’t see it. But if he could imagine the other was out there, then he might be able to let go some of his nerves to let in more raw emotions.

“O-okay.” Yuuri breathed.

“Yeah? Good.” Phichit, gave Yuuri a quick hug. “I need to get to my seat before the show starts, but you’re going to do great okay? Break a leg!”

  
With another quick picture Phichit was slipping out of the door, leaving Yuuri to stretch alongside his peers, watching one by one as they were called to the stage to perform, growing more and more anxious the closer they got to his spot. Yuuri was the second last of the evening which on one hand gave him more time to warm up and run over his routine, but it also meant he had more time to psych himself out.

“Katsuki?” The assistant stage manager peaked her head into the room. “You’re on deck.”

With a shaky breath Yuuri nodded, grabbing his water bottle before following after the girl. The walk from the warm-up room felt like it took ages, though in reality he knew it was only a hall away. But soon he was submerged into the dark of rightwing backstage while the current dancer moved across the stage.

Yuuri couldn’t help but preen and pull at his costume, it wasn’t something he was used to wearing, but it was beautiful nonetheless. Phichit had made sure of that, as he was the one who picked it out. The black and white tights were made to have swan-like features to them, but not in an overbearing way, the only way one might even notice was if they noticed the details in his dancing that hinted to it. But it had been so long since he’d danced in front of so many people in something so beautiful, he was used to lingerie and stiletto heels. But this was something else entirely, it made him feel powerful without having to strip naked.

As the dancer before him finished Yuuri let out a deep breath, waiting for the signal and his introduction before moving onto the stage. Taking his place, he closed his eyes letting the first few beats of his music play before slipping into his choreography.

The way Yuuri moved was different compared to the dancers who came before him, he didn’t count beats, or think ahead to what he had to do next. He felt the music, and trusted himself to know how to move to it, letting his body tell the story better than any words every could.

Tonight he was the swan, though not in the traditional ‘Swan Lake’ swan that most people would expect in a show like this, this was a contemporary take on it, yet the music was still classical enough for no one to question it.

He floated across the stage, the rest of the world fading out around him as he got lost in the song. With every movement he bared himself, feeling far more naked in that moment than he ever did when stripping. Because tonight he told the story of two lovers who even in a cruel world are still hopelessly in love and yearning to be together.

He could hear the subtle hitches of breaths, and murmurs of amazement as he moved, but they didn’t register. He was too lost, no longer dancing the story just for himself like he did when he first started this project, now he was dancing it for Viktor.

It was true that every dancer sold their body on the stage, it was their instrument and people paid to see it. But Yuuri sold his _soul_ as well, laying everything out there for the world to see.

As the song came to an end and Yuuri finished his final spin reality started to crash back in. There was a moment of dead silence, as though people were afraid to break the world Yuuri had just created on stage, and then applause cascaded around the small amphitheatre.

A part of Yuuri felt ready to double over and collapse right there on the stage out of sheer emotional exhaustion. But instead he just took a deep bow, letting the moment sink in before he slipped back off the stage.

They let him into the hall for some air, but told him not to go far as they were only one dancer away from the end of the show. Even with that the judges still took a good twenty minutes to collect all their results from the evening and pick the winners. But eventually the entire group of dancers were called back to the stage, crowding together.

Some pushed to the front wanting to be seen, but Yuuri was perfectly okay with being hidden in the back row. He eyed the judges as they took the stage, and felt his heart stop in his chest.

Richard wasn’t there. Instead there was a young blond woman standing amongst all the judges, a bright grin on her face. Yuuri wasn’t sure what Viktor did, but he’d never felt so relieved in his life, and he realized that his dancing career might not actually be over before it’s even started.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we want to thank you all for joining us here tonight for our mid-season showcase.” Lilia began, and there were some hoots from the audience, one of which sounded distinctly like Phichit. “As some of you may know, tonight the student's performances not only count towards their grade, but have also been used in the casting for this year’s ballet, which I’m sure all of our students are anxious to find out what we’ve chosen for them.”

There were murmurs of agreement, and Yuuri just found himself praying it wasn’t the Nutcracker. It wasn’t that it was a _bad_ show, but the first recital he’d ever done in elementary school had been the Nutcracker, and then again in middle school, and _again_  in high school, by this point in time he felt as though if someone handed him the music to it, he might throw up.

“For the rest of the term, our students will be working towards putting together a performance of the classic-” She paused, wanting to build anticipated. “Romeo and Juliet.”

Some of the students cheered, and Yuuri couldn’t help but feel a little relieved at that. The ballet adaptation of Romeo and Juliet was beautiful, and if he was lucky he might land a small part in it outside of the chorus.

“Now to move on to the results of tonight's showcase. Everyone put on a beautiful show, but there were two dancers that stood out from the rest, these two will be given a crystal plaque for their success, a bursary from the department, as well as they will be playing the principal dancers in the upcoming showcase.” She continued. “Now, our top female dancer of the evening who will be playing Juliet is Sala Crispino.”

As Sala stepped forward to accept the plaque and shake the judge's hands the audience broke out into applause, and despite the smiling faces on the stage Yuuri could feel a little bit of animosity from the girls who wanted the part. Now with only the male lead left to announce the tension in the room began to thicken, and Yuuri did his best to hide behind the rest of the group.

“Now joining Sala as our Romeo this year will be Yuuri Katsuki.” Lilia continued.

Yuuri froze, certain that he’d obviously heard wrong, perhaps there was someone in his class named ‘ _Buuri Takaki_ ’ those names sounded close enough to mishear. Yet he was positive there wasn’t, and with the way everyone was looking at him it only confirmed things.

“Mr.Katsuki?” Lilia repeated, waiting for him to come forward.

Cursing in his head at making a fool of himself Yuuri stepped forward, walking towards the judges and shaking all of their hands before accepting the plaque from Lilia and moving to stand beside Sala.

“That is it for the night ladies and gentlemen, if you wish to linger there will be drinks in the lobby for an hour.” Lilia replied. “Thank you, and have a good evening.”

With that all the dancers were ushered offstage, some of them moving to the lobby to greet their friends and family, while others moved back to their assigned warm up rooms to change. Yuuri was one of the latter, he was too in shock to deal with a large group of people, and instead found himself trying to process everything that had just happened.

He’d gotten the highest score amongst the men in his year, and now he was the lead in the ballet. As exciting as that may be, there was also something extremely terrifying about the idea of playing the main character in a show.

Before he could spiral into his head, Phichit was running into the room, throwing his arms around Yuuri.

“That was amazing!” Phichit declared. “You floored everyone Yuuri, if you didn’t win I’m sure there would have been a riot.”

“W-What?” Yuuri stammered out.

“You stole the whole show, I mean the other dancers were great, but your performance felt so _real_.” Phichit gave a sigh. “ I _saw_ the swan Yuuri, and I don’t mean that I saw it in your costume, it was in your movements.”

“I uh- thank you?” Yuuri replied blushing a deep red.

“I think the whole audience fell in love with you.” Phichit gave a forlorn sigh. “Speaking of that- hold on a second.”

Before Yuuri could even question what Phichit was doing his best friend was running out of the room leaving Yuuri staring after him in baffled amusement. Within fifteen seconds he was excitedly running back in grinning mischievously.

“Phichit what are you up too-” Yuuri’s words stopped dead in his throat, eyes moving to the figure behind him taking in the bouquet of blue roses that drew his eye first, before shifting his gaze up to meet a pair of ocean blue eyes.

“ _Viktor?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That cliff hanger though.
> 
> Before anyone comments on it I know this is not how things work in university for dance at all but for the sake of fiction just roll with me pls and thx. 
> 
> So if you didn't figure it out my inspiration for Yuuri's performance wasn't drawn from ballet at all, but rather Yuzuru Hanyu's exhibition skate to Notte Stellata. If you haven't seen that you should really watch it because it's **_beautiful_** , so I'm putting a link right [here](https://youtu.be/hf1tul6kEd8), and insisting you watch it if you've never seen it.
> 
> Honestly I'm still kind of amazed at the response this fic is getting, it all is very much appreciated!! So thank you for all the comments and kudos!! 
> 
> As per normal you can also find me at [@r-musings](https://r-musings.tumblr.com/), and I'm not saying you should follow me but I did do a series of reference drawings (queue why this chapter was late) that I'm thinking of posting which have a bit of a hint for something in later chapters in them.


End file.
